Don't fight me
by JayRabies
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are paired up on a long mission, Sasuke is struggling to contain his feelings for the blonde and Naruto finds out he is bound to a destined mate. Both teens go through a lot during this somewhat awkward adventure, and have the opportunity to get to find out more about each other in a strange series of events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: new day

Naruto walked outside, he breathed in deeply as he left his house, Kakashi had asked Sakura, Sasuke, and himself to meet him at a clearing in the forest. He expected him to be late as usual, but still went on time as planned. He kept walking, a breeze whispering through his hair as it blew, eventually Sakura came into sight her beautiful pink hair standing out against the forest surrounding her.

"Sakura-chan! How's it going?"

She turned abruptly at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, been pretty quiet around here, and Kakashi's late as usual."

Right then Sasuke walked up and Sakura instantly perked up, smiling sweetly, wider, and blushing a little. That jerk, all the girls in Konoha were all over him still, they were hateful towards him when he came back to the village, but as time passed they started warming back up to him. He had grown up well built, but was a little thin, his hair and eyes were still the same and he was almost ready to become a Jounin, so was Naruto. Sakura walked up to him happily.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning did you sleep well?" she asked sweetly.

"Hn."

What a dick, Sakura was always super nice to him and the bastard didn't care at all. She had grown really pretty, curves in the right places, kind green eyes, she was lithe and slim with muscles hidden underneath silky skin. Why the hell did she only notice that stupid Sasuke, Argh! It wasn't fair at all! He doesn't even acknowledge her!

"Oi Teme! Least you could do is give Sakura your attention, she's talking to you stupid!"

"Who the hell are you calling stupid dobe?"

"You! Stupid bastard!"

Sasuke was still the same on the inside, if I provoked him to much he would fight me like we used to. I don't know why but messing with him was really fun... And that's a fist.  
Sasuke had thrown a punch at Naruto which he narrowly dodged, then a kick which knocked his feet out from under him. Naruto landed flat on his back, he looked up to see Sasuke's fist flying towards him, he rolled to the side quickly, a crater in the spot on the ground where his head was a second before. He stood up quickly and delivered a triple hit combo to the raven which, to his frustration, was perfectly blocked.

"Dobe, sit still for a second."

He smirked at him, and as usual that slight curl of the ravens lips ignited pure fury inside Naruto.

"And let you win? Your dumber than I thought."

Sasuke took it as a challenge and started fighting at a faster pace, Naruto kept up as they collided against each other and gained distance away from Sakura who was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. Naruto threw a kick at Sasuke in attempt to knock in his knees, the raven simply jumped to avoid the blow, his hands coming down to grip Naruto's ankle forcing the blonde to twist in his grasp to break free. When Naruto's foot came down something unexpected happened, causing the raven and himself to stop dead in their tracks and stay silent.  
There was a snap.  
Next thing they knew, there was a whirl in the wind as two stones wrapped in wire shot out and started wrapping around them.

"What the hell?! How did you manage to trigger a trap like this dobe!?"

Sasuke was trying to pry the wires off of him, the small stone bounced off of him and started twining around Naruto as a result both boys were soon tangled in the wires and loosely held together with barely two inches between them.

"Like you knew it was there Teme! It's your fault for making me lose my balance!"

"You should be able to keep yourself balanced in a fight at all times usuratonkachi!"

Naruto started squirming in attempt to break the wires and get away from the bastard he was currently tied to, Sasuke always managed to piss him off more than anyone else and he hated it. Why the hell did this type of thing always happen to him?! He started squirming harder as he grew more frustrated but the wires were flexible, they wouldn't break anytime to soon at this rate.

"Dobe stop squirming, your going to make us trip!"

Sasuke, in attempt to stop the blonde from moving to much, stepped forwards, his sandal glided against the dead leaves below and gravity promptly started pulling him down. Normally he would've been able to catch himself, the added weight from Naruto made that impossible though. Both guys began tumbling down, each rolling over the other down the slightly inclined land as they were scratched up by twigs and thorny vines.

"Urk...My head..."

Naruto was over Sasuke, his legs tangled with the ravens, arms underneath him, and head resting against his shoulder.  
Wait a minute... Sasuke's pinned under me, it's not how I planned it but I'll take this as a victory over the smug bastard anyway.  
Unfortunately during the tumble down the hill the wires wound up tightening around the two and now they were fully pressed against each other, and by the looks of it, Sasuke was furious.

"You freaking moron I told you to stop moving around so much! Why the hell do you mess everything up worse when things are bad enough already!"

"Dattebayo! Your the one who went and slipped like an idiot! Stop giving me so much crap when your the one who screwed up this time!"

What the hell was his problem! Honestly it wasn't as bad as it could be, sure they were a little scratched up from the fall but it was his fault for slipping anyway. Even though I know perfectly well that he wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for my added weight, he doesn't have to be such a- this is Sasuke, he's always a bastard. Sigh. Not much I could do right now though.

"What now Sasuke?"

"We have to wait, I can't reach any of my weapons like this, can you?"

"Nope."

"Then we're stuck until someone comes by."

"*sigh* I guess."

Naruto lowered his head to rest on Sasuke's shoulder again there wasn't really a point in straining himself to hold his head up, right? Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed how Sasuke tensed up, or how his eyes widened, but Naruto didn't really care. All he wanted was to get the wires off already so he wouldn't have to stay this close to his raven haired rival any longer.  
Luckily Kakashi had just showed up, Sakura led him to where the two teens were currently ensnared in the metallic ropes, as soon as she saw them her face dropped.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do?!"

"Calm down Sakura, those two probably got caught in a trap and fell."

Naruto's face was burning, to think Sakura had caught him like this with Sasuke, she probably thought he was weak now! Damn this day kept getting better and better, it wasn't even noon yet.

"Oi Kakashi! You mind cutting us loose please?"

"Stop yelling in my ear moron!"

Kakashi laughed at the two boys before coming down and cutting the wires with a kunai, Sakura was instantly at Sasuke's side, checking on him and inspecting the scratches on his arms.  
Why does she have to look at him all the time? Is it really that hard to notice me every now and again? I was her team mate too, you know.  
Kakashi spoke up after watching his students for a few minutes, they had grown up but were still kids on the inside.

"Alright you oversized brats, today I wanted to practice for the upcoming Jounin exams with you, all of you have been through a lot in the past year, but you still need to perfect your skills a bit. So Sakura go spar with Naruto, Sasuke your coming with me."

With that the silver haired Jounin started walking off, Sasuke followed him, Sakura had a look of disappointment on her face before walking in the opposite direction with an uncomfortable Naruto to begin their training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : training with elements and accidents

"So what are we going to do today Kakashi sensei?"

"Today Sasuke, we're going to work on elemental jutsu techniques, your fire breathing was ok for your young age but there are tons more things you can do with flames that you have yet to learn."

Are you kidding me? This Jounin dragged me out here to play with fire? Whatever it was definitely better than being tied up to Naruto, geez that idiot always had to make his life a little harder.  
Kakashi kept walking with Sasuke in tow who was mentally punching Naruto for his clumsiness, until they stopped at a glade.

"Ok, right here is good. Sasuke, your chidori is similar to the techniques we're going to practice today. But you need to learn how to convert your chakra into an element, it's an extremely useful survival tool as well as weapon. The way you channel your electricity is the same as making flames so that's what we're going to start with, now make the chidori but hold it in your hand without firing it out."

Sasuke brought his hands together and started compressing his chakra into sparks until he had a small ball of electric blue lightning in his palms. He focused on keeping it steady despite his body wanting to expel it outwards, Kakashi studied him carefully while circling him.

"Ok Sasuke, now focus on fire jutsu and transform the chidori into flames."

Sasuke struggled a little to make the transition from electricity to fire but managed to do so, a fireball now spinning in his palms, flames lapping at his fingers and wrists, heat developing his hands as the sphere whirled in his grasp.

"Good job. Next envision a snake, imagine the fire as a serpent and try to move it around yourself."

"Why a snake?"

"Because elements flow best in long channels of energy, like a current of water, or a vine with thorns and flowers, fire can also be controlled in the same manner. This is different from the fireball or dragon breath jutsu, what I'm about to teach you is a meditating technique that can also be used as a weapon or tool, so try it out."

Sasuke pictured a snake coiling and uncoiling, stretching its muscles as is twisted and writhed along. The fire in his hands took the shape of a whip and started curling around him, brushing against his shoulders and arching over his head.  
This is kind of relaxing, the fire doesn't burn but it's still really warm.  
Kakashi stood in front of him and made his own fiery whip, his was green though which was pretty interesting. He lashed it at Sasuke who didn't know how to defend himself against the embers and was burned mercilessly.

"What the hell Kakashi?!"

"Hahaha! Come on Sasuke time for the real lesson, I want you to mimic me, come stand to my left."

Mumbling under his breath about something that sounded suspiciously like 'What an asshole.' Sasuke begrudgingly stood beside his teacher who began moving in a strange type of dance. He obediently copied him, moving his arms and legs in the same pattern, he placed a toe on the ground then spun while lowering himself close to the ground then leaping up with a kick. Flames enveloped his foot as it came down just like the green flames did to Kakashi. Both Guys kept moving and the flames soon formed a cloak over their whole body. Kakashi arched backwards and flipped and the flames jumped off his body to spin in a ring above his head which he was controlling with his arms, Sasuke did the same. Both rings of fire repelled the other as the flames tried to dominate eachother. Sasuke was getting into it, his flames spiking and flaring against Kakashi's and whipping against him. Kakashi was amused by seeing Sasuke get worked up again like he used to before he left Konoha, so he played along and sparred with him, when they were done both were lightly sweating thanks to the exposure to all the fire.

"Ok, good work Sasuke, that's enough for now let's take a break and check on Sakura and Naruto."

"Yes sensei."

Now that Sasuke had returned to Konoha he was slightly less intense and more peaceful, he was still a bastard but tolerable. He seemed to spend a lot of time on his own though and wouldn't socialize with people, his fangirls probably had something to do with that, or that's what everyone thought anyway.  
The masked ninja walked beside his student who appeared to be deep in thought, which he was. Truth is that Sasuke had a huge internal issue that had begun to form a long time ago, before he had left, and now he decided to confront it while trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. A situation so serious that the Uchiha felt his very life was in danger.

Sasuke suspected he was infatuated.

The four letter word that came to mind struck pure terror into his heart.  
One might ask themselves who the hell managed to make the ever emotionless Uchiha lose his composure and become a nervous wreck. What kind of girl did it take to make the village heartthrob's blood boil and go weak at the knees. The answer is simple and probably expected.

Only he knows.

And the chances of finding out were the same chances a snow flake had in hell.  
Sasuke was for once in his life scared, he didn't know how he would react to these feelings, and fear wasn't exactly an emotion he handled well. He kept walking beside Kakashi mindlessly as he collected himself. From a little distance he could hear voices, very angry voices.

"Naruto you idiot pay attention to where your weapons are!"

"It's not my fault they got loose during that situation earlier!"

"Are you brain damaged? What the hell are you supposed to tie to your legs in case of an emergency, and have on you at all times?"

"Well?"

"...A weapon..."

"Good. And what don't you have right now?"

"Alright I get it! Do you have to be such a jerk about it? Geez! What happened to sparring?"

"Oh you want sparring? I'll give you sparring moron."

And with that Sakura proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Naruto who managed to block some hits but couldn't avoid the sharp blow to the head that sent him flying into a tree.  
Kakashi snorted at their antics, and walked out into the clearing towards Sakura. Sasuke came soon after. And Sakura stood by him, huffing then calming herself down and smiling at him as a greeting, he nodded in return.

Why does Sakura always switch from ferocious to sweet whenever I'm involved? It pisses me off...

Naruto jumped down from his tree red faced with an angry mark running vertically down the center of his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk which only served to infuriate the blonde further. He noticed Naruto about to open his mouth to probably make some foul remark but Kakashi spoke up before that could happen.

"Alright students, I'm glad you guys have been training well during our split up, now it's time for lunch. I will give you further instruction after we all take a short break."

With that the four went to their respective bags and grabbed their lunches. Sakura snagged an egg roll from her bag, Naruto had ramen in his, surprise surprise, while Sasuke simply had some rice with pork.  
Sasuke ate calmly, his hands steady and slow as he ate with refinement, he was an Uchiha after all. Sakura ate with a napkin wrapped around her roll to keep her hands clean, and tried to seem elegant as she consumed her meal quietly, she opened her mouth as she faced Sasuke, about to tell him tha-

SLUUUURP

Unlike his other team mates Naruto didn't give two hoots about elegance, he loudly ate his ramen with pride, slurping up the noodles with childlike innocence. He gave a fox grin as he continued his lunch happily.  
Sakura went back to her lunch with slight irritation which she concealed by taking a small bite of her roll.  
Kakashi was sitting on the opposite side of the clearing, observing his students from over the pages of his book. He smiled underneath his mask remembering what they were like when he'd first met them. Sasuke had finished his lunch and wiped his mouth, Sakura mimicked him as she swallowed the last bite of her roll, Naruto had drunk the broth from his ramen a while ago and was contently sitting with his legs crossed as he waited for his peers.  
Seeing his students finished Kakashi stood as well and put away his book for a while.

"Alright we're going to go over katana and kunai skills next, this should just be a refresher for you guys but do your best anyways."

With that Kakashi passed out three katanas and some kunai to each of his students. Sasuke ran his hands over the side of the blade, he was familiar with katanas but didn't like using them so much.

'Shouldn't we be practicing other forms of jutsu instead of weapon handling?'

He kept his thought to himself though and proceeded to a tree where he aimed and launched his kunai, successfully hitting one of the branches and slicing its edge.  
Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to his other team members, if he had he would've noticed Sakura practicing with a katana. He would've seen how she took a swing to far and had to step back to regain balance, or how she bumped into Naruto accidentally who was about to throw a kunai. Most of all though, Sasuke would've seen said kunai traveling straight at him, by the time he heard the sharp weapon cutting through the wind...it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nurse!?

By the time Sasuke had turned around and spotted the Kunai it was to late, Naruto felt his stomach flip as soon as the knife left his fingertips.

'No!'

He tried calling out for Sasuke but his voice wouldn't leave his throat. All that the ninjas saw was a spurt of red, and the sound of a body landing in the grass. Panic gripped Naruto, his eyes widened and his pupils contracted, his feet moved on their own, sprinting towards Sasuke, Kakashi beat him there though.

"Naruto grab some bandages right now!"

"O-ok!"

Kakashi inspected the raven haired pupil, the kunai hadn't sliced open his throat thanks to the boys reflexes. It had grazed him though, and he had a relatively deep cut on the junction where his neck connected with his shoulder.  
Now normally this wouldn't be a big deal, if it weren't for the minor detail that Sasuke had been pierced directly on his curse mark.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

The ebony teen had his eyes clenched shut and was biting down on his lip so hard he had drawn blood, speaking was the last thing on his mind right now.  
Naruto ran towards the two, white bandages swinging in the vice grip he held them in. As soon as he reached them he began wrapping up Sasuke and applying pressure, Sakura was digging frantically in her bag for numbing herbs.  
Why did this have to happen? Wasn't it bad enough he'd been tied to the Uchiha earlier? Now he had cut the bastard in the one place where EVERYONE knew to avoid, the infamous, sensitive, curse mark.

"I found them!" Sakura cried out

She practically ran Naruto's ass over as she dashed towards her crush. Kneeling next to Sasuke and Kakashi she fed him the small seed like herbs that would numb his body and ease the pain. Sasuke simply lied there, propped up on Kakashi's arms.

"Naruto." Kakashi called

"Yes?"

"Take Sasuke home, you did this to him so I want you to take care of him until the cut heals."

What?!

Naruto knew it was his fault this happened but playing nurse at the Uchiha's house wasn't something that appealed to him. He couldn't refuse though, Sakura would think he was a dick, so with a sigh he made up his mind.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

No sooner had Naruto pronounced the "ei" in sensei he had an armful of the Uchiha bastard. Kakashi had passed Sasuke over to him and motioned for him to get going. He picked up Sasuke piggy back style and started carrying him back towards the village, vaguely aware of Sakura yelling behind him something about shoving a cactus down his throat if Sasuke didn't heal.  
Walking slow because of the added weight, he felt Sasuke shift on his back and was a little embarrassed thanks to the stares he was receiving. The Uchia mansion was confiscated while Sasuke was gone, he was seen as a traitor and all of his property no longer held value in the village. No one knew what the mansion was going to become but it was burned down, and construction was currently happening behind the large gates. Naruto had witnessed the raven's reaction to the loss of his home, it wasn't pretty but thankfully didn't last long. Now Sasuke lived at the back of the village in a two story house painted a pale shade of blue which looked almost white, the front had a small wooden fence where birds usually perched in the morning and sang. There was a pond with koi and small turtles behind the makeshift fence which acted as a moat to enter the house. To get to the house one had to cross the pond by walking along the stepping stones scattered along the water. There was a bamboo porch where Naruto sometimes spotted Sasuke sitting with his feet dangling as he leaned back and stared at the trees peacefully.

His legs were starting to ache a little, Sasuke weighed as much as he did and he had been walking a fair distance carrying him. Finally the pale house came into view, navy roof tiles glinting in the sunlight, Naruto sped up a little, he crossed the stepping stones of the pond and walked up to Sasuke's porch.

"Sasuke, where's your key?" he asked quietly.

"Pouch..."

Sasuke had answered him lowly, he was still in pain, Naruto eased him off his back and grabbed the pouch attached to Sasuke's belt, opening up one of the smaller pockets first he grabbed the key and opened the door to help his friend through.

'It smells good in here.'

Naruto had to admit Sasuke was clean, his house was spotless and for some reason had an earthy smell which was strangely soothing. He helped Sasuke up the stairs to his room and lied him down on the dark blue silken sheets of his bed, which was way too big for one stupid bastard.

'Now what do I do?'

"Umm... Are you thirsty?"

Sasuke shook his head silently as he lied on his back. There was a desk with a black long stool in the corner of the room, Naruto grabbed the seat and pulled it up to the side of Sasuke's bed. He looked at his rival's bandages which were caked in blood and debated weather he should change them or not. He sighed while standing, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm gently, the ravens eyes shot open surprising Naruto a bit.

"Do you have bandages and medicine?"

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom in the bottom drawer under the sink."

Well it's good he can properly speak now at least.

Naruto walked out of the room, in search for the bathroom which he found at the end of the hall, stepping inside he saw the black tiles that had white specks on here and there, along with beige walls and a black shower curtain. Naruto went to the stone sink and leaned down to reach the drawer Sasuke had mentioned. He pulled out a white bandage roll, and some cleaning salve.  
When he returned to the ravens room the teen once again had closed his eyes, Naruto silently crept up beside him pondering the best way to tackle his given task.

'Well the first thing to do is to take off his shirt... Why does that sound wrong...Ugh No! Be a man, your team mate is wounded and you have to take care of him no ifs ands or buts, let's do this!'

After bracing himself mentally he looked down at the dark haired boy and placed the items he was holding on the stool he had sat on before.  
Now Naruto was, hesitant, ok that's an understatement, the poor ninja was frozen, the only way to open up the ravens shirt was to untie his belt and stick his hands against his stomach to pull the shirt apart, maybe Sasuke could take his own shirt off? Yeah that probably wasn't going to happen considering he couldn't even speak properly until a moment ago.

'Ugh fuck it. Just get it over with he's asleep anyway. God that makes it sound worse! Shut up and do it already come on!'

Naruto made up his mind and was determined to overcome this, he quickly placed his hands on Sasuke's lower stomach and started working on untying the danm belt. His hands only brushed against the rope, Sasuke jolted awake and sent a glare cold enough to freeze hell at Naruto.

"Dobe. What. The hell. Are you doing?" he asked menacingly.

"I have to take off your shirt to change your bandages teme, unless you think you can take this off yourself."

Sasuke tried lifting his arms to undo his belt on his own, his left arm locked and wouldn't move. Searing pain erupted up his neck and down half his body, he tensed and clenched his teeth which of course Naruto noticed.

"Dont strain yourself Dattebayo, the faster you heal the better."

Naruto proceeded with his assignment, unlooping the rope-like belt and sliding his hands against Sasuke's abdomen and under his shirt. He felt the injured boy tense up and stopped his movements in fear of hurting him further.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly

Sasuke only nodded in response, he turned is head to the side, Naruto interpreted it as a sign of pride and ignored it as he returned to his job. He opened up the shirt of the brunette, and slid his right arm out of the sleeve first, then leaned over the boy a bit to take off his left sleeve. Naruto didn't notice, but Sasuke was extremely surprised at how gentle the blonde was being, when Naruto held his left arm so gingerly and slowly slipped off the sleave of his shirt he almost mentioned it, but decided to keep his mouth closed. Naruto had successfully undressed Sasuke without hurting him and felt proud of himself, now it was time for part two of his job. He ripped the bandage around the ravens right shoulder and sat him up slowly.

'Sasuke's being docile for once, he must be in pain to be acting so tame.'

Sasuke was silent, in fact he hardly wanted to breathe, this was extremely awkward for him to be treated like this by his rival. Naruto never was to observant with this kind of thing though, he simply unwrapped the raven's bloody bandages like a present. When that was done he placed the dirtied cloth on the floor and grabbed the salve, unscrewing the cap and releasing a jasmine scent, then he scooped the periwinkle ointment into his fingers and rubbed it in attempt to warm it a bit. Sasuke had just started to relax when he felt Naruto's fingers circling his curse mark slowly, his shoulders involuntarily tensed. Naruto smirked.

'Hehehe is it still cold? Whatever the bastard deserved that much.'

Sasuke was gripping his pants with his eyes screwed shut, and visibly relaxed when Naruto stopped his rubbing. The blonde continued to part three of the task and bandaged the raven back up with clean cloth.

"Hey Sasuke is it ok if I stay here? Kakashi said to look after you and if something were to happen at night then I wouldn't be able to do anything."

Naruto had no idea why that just came out his mouth, who cared if the bastard had an issue while he was gone? Too late to take it back now though, and it was his assignment after all.

"Do what you want dobe."

Sasuke immediately answered, and was internally chastising himself for agreeing.

"Alright then I'll be back soon, I'm going to get some stuff from my house."

And so Naruto left Sasuke's home to pack, leaving the raven to rest calmly. As he walked he thought to himself.

This is going to be a weird week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Triggering a demon

Sasuke woke up at night, the window in his room open, letting him see the star laden sky and the faint lanterns of the village. He remembered the events with the blonde that had happened earlier...

'No! Don't think about it, it happened, that's that, end of story!'

His small internal pep talk was interrupted with the sound of a bang, suspiciously like a pan hitting the floor. He stood with difficulty, trying not to use his left arm at all, and walked out of his room to descend the stairs. He was greeted with an interesting sight in his kitchen, a certain blonde was currently on his ass rubbing his head, while there was a pot lying on the floor.

"Did you come to help me heal or destroy my house?" he asked with a sneer

"Shut the hell up! I was hungry and was going to try to make something, I couldn't find any pots though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pointed to the one on the ground, which resulted in a almost invisible tinge of pink to dust the blondes cheeks.

"It fell on me after opening that cabinet, I swear this house is out to get me."

"Wow...usuratonkachi you really are a lost cause." He criticized

"If it weren't for that wound I would've punched you in that smug face of yours so hard by now..." Naruto snarled, before adding,

"Just go upstairs, I'm going to make beef udon and I'll bring you some later."

Sasuke humored his teammate and decided to be obedient for once, silently, he turned around and ascended the stairs.  
About an hour or so passed when he heard Naruto come back up, the boy was holding a towel with a bowl that was letting off light steam.

"Oi teme, soups on." Naruto stated casually

Sasuke was many things, but never let it be said that he was bad mannered, if someone did something for him he would show gratitude.

"Arigato dobe." he stated curtly

"Hmph! Whatever hold this bowl for a second I'll be right back with chopsticks"

With that the blonde deserted him to inspect his food, Sasuke looked down at his meal and was appalled to see the udon look so good. It was hot, had plenty of well cooked meat, and the broth smelled amazing. What shocked him the most though was the steamed slices and bits of tomato that seasoned his meal.

'How the hell did that usuratonkachi manage to pull this off?'

Said boy was heard coming up the stairs now, he walked through the doorway with another towel and bowl, as well as two pairs of chopsticks in his hand. Naruto gave one pair to him, then sat on the stool to eat his own meal, which he oddly didn't scarf down like his ramen.

'Am I still asleep, what the heck is happening?'

Deeming it safe to ask, Sasuke spoke out to the blonde.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

He saw Naruto smirk, then the boy lifted his face and gave him a full trademark grin.

"It's good huh? Admit it!"

Sasuke sighed, the other was still his usual cocky self, but he decided to play along. What else was there to do besides be bored?

"It's decent. You still didn't answer the question though dobe."

"I live on my own teme, you kind of have to know how to take care of yourself."

"Hn."

'That was true. Alright dobe I'll stop prying into your life. This is strange though, he's never this quiet.'

"Oh by the was Sasuke, where can I sleep?"

'Fuck... The quietness was better...'

"Wherever you want, there's a couch downstairs."

'Alright, that was a good answer. As long as the moron didn't ask if-'

"What if something happens while we're asleep? If I'm downstairs I won't hear you, just tell me where the sheets are and I'll sleep up here on the floor."

"You don't have to sleep up here usuratonkachi, I'll be fine."

"But what if you shift in your sleep and open your cut?"

"That's not going to happen."

"It can though!"

"It won't."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do."

"Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

They kept arguing back and forth, surprisingly eating at the same time, and had finally finished their meals and debate. Sasuke was against it but Naruto decided to sleep in his room on the floor wether he wanted it or not. He sat in his bed slightly hot because of the yelling, and decided to skip his shower, he could take one tomorrow anyway. Naruto left his room with the dishes and did them down stairs, then Sasuke heard the shower turn on. After a while it shut off and the blonde came back into his room for the umpteenth time that day, he had somehow managed to find where Sasuke kept his bedding and made a makeshift bed on the floor beside him.  
He could faintly smell the scent of lemon coming from the blonde, meaning he had brought his own soap, said boy was wearing a baggy white shirt and orange boxers.  
Naruto lied down, pulling the navy sheets over himself and turning away from him.

"G'night dattebayo."

"Hn."

With that the teens drifted off to sleep, Sasuke had a little trouble at first knowing there was another person in his room but eventually his eyes got heavy and closed. From beneath the bed he could faintly hear the blonde breathe, and knew they would soon turn into snores, but couldn't really bring himself to care.

Before dawn.  
Naruto woke up first, the sounds of frogs chirping could be heard from outside, and there wasn't any sun coming through the window.

'It's still too early. Ugnnn I'm going back to sleep...wait I gotta check on the bastard...'

"Urk..."

Naruto willed his arms to lift him as he stretched and stood to look at his team mate, Sasuke was still asleep lying on his side with an arm tucked under his pillow. He always slept like that, the boy never moved during the night, Naruto wondered if he was dead sometimes because you couldn't see him breathing. He reached out to touch the others bandaged neck and shoulder, he couldn't see if the bandages were dirty or not. His finger only lightly grazed the white cloth when a hand shot up to grip his wrist. Sasuke was looking at him with a murderous glare, which instantly faded as he let go of him.

"What are you doing this time idiot." Sasuke murmured sleepily.

"Checking your bandages ." He replied

Naruto put a hand on the other side of Sasuke to hold himself up as he leaned over him. Sasuke was now wide awake due to the close proximity Naruto had so kindly created, who was also currently inspecting his neck thoroughly. Feeling a little uncomfortable Sasuke shifted a bit to the left, and his shoulder accidentally brushed against Naruto's jaw.

A sound was heard.

Naruto jerked violently away from the raven, he started twitching and his spine began arching upwards as his limbs tucked under him.

'Not now, not now, not now, dear GOD not now!' Naruto thought frantically.

Sasuke was to stunned at the outburst to do anything.  
Naruto's eyes started changing colour and his canines grew along with a black skin covering the edges of him mouth.

'Stop it! Don't do this now!'

His body wouldn't listen and he began to lose consciousness, red chakra flowing from him and creating a tail.

The Kyuubi was coming out.

Naruto was already unconscious by the time the chakra became a full tail,  
Sasuke sat up not knowing to stop his rival from changing into the fox.

...

Naruto was officially gone, this was all demon, and even though they were friends the fox still lost control sometimes at being contained for so long.

The kyuubi vessel leaped high and launched itself at Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Ineffective. The nine tailed beast was in control with two tails currently showing and the third growing. The fox was on Sasuke's lap for some reason rubbing his neck all over the boy furiously.  
Sasuke was extremely concerned, what the hell did this mean? Was this a threat, perhaps a display of a fox trying to fool its prey into submission?

'What the fuck do I do now?' he thought

He tried pushing the demonic boy off of him, in a frantic attempt to get away from the boy. Sasuke struck out both his hands at the vessels chest roughly, he was weak though, not only injured but also completely unprepared for a fight since he was off gaurd while he slept.  
It wasn't really a surprise that the demon only budged a little before growling and pinning down Sasuke while delivering a nasty bite to the guys arm as warning not to do that again. Sasuke lied there, the fox was again rubbing away, neck sliding across his own, his chest, arms, and stomach.

'Pushing the kyuubi was a bad move. What now?'

Sasuke raked his brain for something to do, the fox was currently against his arm, which was angled weirdly so he shifted it.

Again the sound was heard.

This time it was louder, it sounded like a growl but not quite, he knew he was pushing his luck but Sasuke took his hand and gently brushed the vessel under his chin. The fox stiffened and then collapsed on top of him, he took it as a good sign and thought maybe he could bring Naruto back so he applied more pressure to the light touches. A forth tail lashed out from the body, and the fox yowled loudly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke squeezing him. The raven stopped out of surprise causing the fox to rub against him harder, not knowing what else to do the teen pressed his full palm against the vessels jaw and started stroking in small circles.  
Vibrations erupted from the body on top of him as the vessel let out uninhibited purrs which riveted Sasuke entirely.

'Well this isn't what I had in mind but a submissive demon is better than a pissed one.'

Purrs kept raking through the fox, the powerful vibrations engulfing Sasuke encouraging him to caress further. He started running his fingers along the demons jaw with his palm pressing against his throat. The kyuubi gently rose off of Sasuke to stand on all fours and unexpectedly tore through his bandages roughly, what he did next stopped Sasuke dead.

The fox licked him.

Six tails now present, waving and twitching impressively in sight, Sasuke stared frozen, he was in pain, the vessel's boiling tongue lapped at his curse mark searing his shoulder and neck. It burned really bad, he struggled to stop the kyuubi in vain, but the scorching muscle started to spread a soothing warmth that didn't feel too bad. It actually started feeling nice, the vessel pressed his tongue fully against the curse mark ,which was now healed, and gave one last long lick. As he moved down and grabbed the arm he had bitten earlier, the kyuubi began licking him again. This time there wasn't any searing as pure warmth spread along Sasuke's whole arm until the bite mark was no more. The kyuubi lied down again snuggling against Sasuke, all nine tails wrapping around him and gave a final lick to his chest before falling asleep. In comparison to the first time he'd seen the fox cloak up close, Naruto's charkra hyped body wasn't burning him. Sasuke felt too drowsy to dwell on the thought for to long. probably from his struggle with the demon,and slept as well alongside the vessel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Messenger mission

The sun finally graced Naruto with its warm rays, he opened his eyes to an extremely disturbing sight. Right there, wrapped in his arms, under his left leg which was hiked up, was Sasuke. Who, one might add, had his arms around Naruto and was clutching him to his chest.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!" Naruto bellowed while falling off the bed and into the wall.

"THE HELL?!" Sasuke jumped, uncharacteristically startled and also slipped onto the cold floor.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell were you doing cuddling me?!" Naruto asked red faced and grumpy while rubbing the fresh bump on his head.

"Who the fuck was cuddling? You were the one that snuggled up to me!"

"Dattebayo you were holding me to your chest like some CHICK! In my mind that's called cuddling you bastard!"

"Are you kidding?! You practically molested me in the middle of the night! I didn't do anything to you usuratonkachi! I tried converting you back after Kyuubi took over!"

At this Naruto paused, what had the Kyuubi done? He remembered being taken over after he felt such a wonderful pleas- NO! Not important! He wasn't himself and needed to know what happened. Quieting down he looked at the raven.

"Sasuke, what did Kyuubi do?" he asked lowly.

Sasuke stopped too, but only to glare at him with a look that clearly stated *go-fuck-yourself*

"Ask him yourself dobe. Right now I'm going to strangle you."

"Why won't you just tel- wait what?"

Sasuke jumped over his bed and punched him flat in the face, sending him towards the wall again to make the already large bump on his head grow further. Naruto pounced back towards him, launching a fist, then changing it to a kick last minute. The raven blocked the attack perfectly while smirking.

"Your way too slow dobe."

With that he tossed the blonde out his open window, who got a grip on the sill, and propelled himself back up. He jumped back at Sasuke, hopping in zig zags until he hit the raven against the forehead. The raven flew at him with a kick, Naruto ducked, but Sasuke purposefully kept going above him until he landed straight behind him, and adruptly turned, stepping between his legs and violently pulling Narutos arm back before knocking him over and straddling his back.

"Sasuke get off!" he yelled

"Nope, apologize for waking me up with your retarded screaming." the raven growled while twisting his arm higher.

"Danmit Teme let me go!" he snarled back

Sasuke responded by twisting his arm even more, Naruto couldn't take this, it hurt too much, freaking bastard was such a pain in the ass.

"Urf... Fine! I'm sorry!" he said finally

"For what usuratonkachi?"

'Are you kidding me?! The dick seriously wants a full apology!?'

"I'm sorry for waking you up so rudely- urk- with my screaming Sasuke." he said begrudgingly

"Good. If you ever wake me like this again dobe I'll slice your throat."

Both teens got up, Naruto was scowling, and walked downstairs.

'how the hell did Sasuke over power me with his wound.'

He glanced over at the raven haired teen and his jaw dropped when he saw the curse mark clearly without a sign of so much as a scratch.  
What the heck, did he imagine the whole misdirected kunai incident? What about the whole deal about the bandages last night, he was sure that happened.  
Yet here was Sasuke walking around wrestling people early in the morning as of nothing had ever hurt him. Naruto also just took into account the others lack of a shirt but decided it better not to dwell on that as his eyes stayed fixed on the perfectly fine mark that tattooed his rivals skin.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and curled his lips into that typical fury igniting smirk.

"Wanna take a picture dobe?" he asked cockily

Naruto's eyes widened in realization at what was going on and started sputtering.

"Dattebayo! Don't get the wrong idea! I was looking at your mark, how did it heal so fast anyway?"

"Hn."

"Did it have to do with the kyuubi?"

"Possibly."

"Your a total dick. You know that?"

"Takes one to spot one dobe."

Naruto was about to insult the raven further but was interrupted by a very audible growl raking his stomach. He was a little surprised by the volume as was his rival, when a second growl was heard. His eyebrows shot up as Sasuke turned away quickly and calmly walked towards his kitchen. Unable to control himself, Naruto snorted before trying to muffle his chuckles. He saw Sasuke stop for a millisecond before continuing to presumably make breakfast, he followed him.

"Ne teme, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked casually

"Why are you asking me?"

'Ugh! As usual this bastard has to complicate everything. Can't he just answer me normally for once?"

"I stayed here yesterday, as payback I wouldn't mind making breakfast for us." he said with some self restraint, honestly he just wanted to sock the bastard in the head.

"Hn...alright. What are you making?" Sasuke asked while sitting on a long legged chair in front of a counter.

"Pancakes sound good?"

"To sweet."

"What about bacon and eggs then?"

"Sure."

With confirmation from the house's owner he went to the fridge and started taking out strips of meat and four eggs. Placing them carefully on a towel so they wouldn't roll away, he began searching for some pans, vaguely aware of Sasuke's eyes on him. He found them and started to prep the metal with a thin cover of oil as he heated the pans. In one he cracked two eggs at once, one in each hand and did the same with the other two. In the second pan while the eggs were frying he laid out six strips of meat which sizzled as soon as they came into contact with the pan.  
Eventually everything was plated and Sasuke got up to clean the pans quickly while Naruto set the two plates on the bar-like counter where his team mate had sat at before, both boys then sat down to eat. Sasuke waited while Naruto took the first bite of his meal as courtesy for him cooking, before taking a bite at his bacon. It was good. Naruto apparently knew how to cook very well, Sasuke did too he was just surprised that the blonde cooked anything other than ramen. Both teens finished eating in silence, Naruto went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed while Sasuke stayed to clean up. The raven soon went upstairs as well to do the same, and both met downstairs after they were ready. Walking out the door, Sasuke locked it and placed the key in his pouch. They walked side by side towards the forest where they were going to train. Kakashi was walking toward them when they turned the corner of a house.

"Oi! I was just going to check up on you two. How's the wound doing?"

Naruto spoke up, since it was his task to look after his rival.

"He's fully recovered, we were going to train right now."

"Well actually I needed to talk to you Naruto." Kakshi stated while giving his blonde student an envelope  
"I was supposed to give you this, it's directions to a lord that lives in the mountains, you were assigned a mission to go to him receive a letter which you are then to deliver to a nomadic tribe near the sea. He will give you further instruction on the trip, I was going to take care of Sasuke while you and Sakura went on the mission but since Sasuke is healed and knows about it already go with him." the silver haired ninja finished with a smile, not that they could see it but they knew he was by his eye.

What. The. Fuck.  
'I could've gone on a mission alone with Sakura?!'  
Naruto was pissed, he just thought he was going to finally get away from Sasuke and now he got paired up with the bastard to go on a mission for who knows how long! He couldn't refuse a mission though, and it was probably high ranked if it could interfere with his preparation time for the Jounin exam. Sasuke apparently shared the same conclusion since he spoke up before himself.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, when do we depart?" the raven asked formally.

The Jounin got a glint in his eye as he handed Sasuke a small box.

"Immediately."

So the three split up, Sasuke turned around back to his house to pack, Kakashi turned to the forest to meet with Sakura and train her, while Naruto walked to his house to repack his bag with supplies and different clothes. He briefly remembered the apartment he used to have with fondness before becoming irritated again as he walked while breathing slightly heavier than normal, he was mad, this would've been a perfect opportunity to make Sakura like him. Could he use it? Of course not, he had to get paired up with Sasuke for the mission!  
He reached his house and unlocked his door, familiar citrus smell washed over him and calmed him down a little, he went upstairs into his room and laid his backpack down on the white sheets. Opening the bag, he emptied the contents out and decided to take one black and orange jumpsuit, two tight shirts that stored heat in the cold and repelled it when it was hot, and a wife beater to sleep. He also packed a pair of shorts, and two black pants, as well as some medicine, herbs, bandages, and kunai. In the next compartment he packed ramen, chopsticks, a kettle, and a few water bottles. In the side pockets of the bag he placed some nuts and mints, along with rope and a small umbrella. He made sure he packed boxers and a toothbrush too, afterwards he rolled up his sleeping bag and hooked it to the top of the backpack. Finally he went to the back of his closet grabbed a couple of smoke balls, shuriken, some soldier pills he had been saving, and container of needles, now he was ready.

'Sasuke lives farther from the village gates so I should wait for him, son of a bitch I can't believe I have to go on a mission with him...'

Trudging out the door he locked his house and placed his key in the pouch attached to his belt. He walked away from his home begrudgingly, a breeze ruffling his hair in a soothing way, his head band's straps waving around him. He eventually reached the village's entrance and he checked to make sure he had everything he needed which he did, the envelope was sealed and in his bag. Turning around he saw Sasuke walking towards him, a bag almost identical to his own clinging to his back, Sasuke had changed into a collared navy and black shirt that was open a little at his chest and navy pants.

"Ready teme?" He asked with a slightly irritated expression

"More than you are dobe." the raven sneered back

With that they left towards the woods, sun on their backs and bags hastened against them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day 1/3 The first steps

Not a word was shared between the two teens as they walked. About three hours ago they left Konoha and headed towards the mountains Sasuke had packed and met Naruto at the entrance to the village, he brought a book along to study new forms of jutsu as well as practice his elemental meditation technique. The forest around them was tranquil, birds flew overhead and sang happily, snakes would calmly slither across the path every now and again. Flowers blossomed from almost every angle, all different sizes an colors, filling the path with an underlining sweet scent that would strengthen whenever the wind blew. The blonde next to him walked while staring straight forward, he honestly didn't care since he enjoyed the silence. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets running his finger over a stone from his pond, the black colorfully sheened rocks always stayed cool no matter how long he'd hold them, he would take one with him whenever he went on a journey as a reminder that he had a home of his own now. His thoughts were interrupted as a cough escaped the fox vessel next to him.

"So, Kakashi gave you a box earlier, is it for the mission?" the dobe asked quietly

"Yeah, he said not to open it until we reach the mansion, it's a sign to show the guards we're the carriers of the mission." he replied

"Wonder what it could be."

"Hn."

The blonde huffed beside him. Sasuke knew it bugged him whenever he didn't get a straight answer or whenever Sasuke smirked cockily at him, which only encouraged him to keep doing it.

"We haven't raced in a while, and it's almost time for lunch. Why don't we speed things up and stop when we reach the creek a few miles ahead?"

Sasuke was starting to get bored of walking so slowly so he saw nothing wrong with a little race, it wasn't like his rival could beat him anyway.

"Let's go then dobe." he agreed with a smirk

Naruto grabbed a rock and tossed it forward, as soon as it made contact with the dirt road the two ninjas shot forward. Sasuke gracefully sprinted along, using the wind to shorten distances between his occasional jumps, he had to admit he enjoyed competing with his team mate. Naruto also sprinted alongside him placing one foot in front of the other in quick jabs and would leap from time to time. He had a look of determination on his face that got Sasuke's blood pumping as he sped up, wanting to beat the blonde entirely. Naruto apparently noticed the change of pace because he suddenly bolted towards the end of the path leaving a smirking Sasuke behind him, he probably felt good about himself thinking he's finally beat the bastard. He looked over his shoulder and shouted.

"What's the matter dattebayo! Can't keep up?!"

Sasuke stayed silent but Naruto saw the cruel grin that was plastered on his face, he turned around a split second to late as he tripped over an up turned root. Falling flat on his face, he jerked back up coughing and spitting dirt, Sasuke leaped over him making full eye contact and smirking that evil and annoying grin. Naruto shot up ignoring the light pain from his legs and sprinted after the ebony haired ninja. The creek was coming into view, Sasuke slowed a little to give the blonde some hope. And it definitely gave just that as said boy rocketed beside him trying to pass by, right then Sasuke picked up the pace again. Naruto struggled to keep up, he fell about two inches and stayed there, both teens jumped over the creek and Sasuke landed a full second before his rival.

"Slow as usual dobe." he said with a snide grin.

"Teme you cheated!" Naruto yelled irritatedly

"How?"

"You didn't tell me about the freakin root!"

"Well why'd you turn around?"

Naruto shut up, Sasuke knew the blonde got cocky and messed up, and the dobe knew it too. Naruto got mad and threw a swipe at him which he expected and dodged. Then he sent a low kick which the orange ninja jumped over and delivered a five hit combo. Sasuke perfectly blocked four of them, but Naruto unexpectedly shifted last minute and managed to strike him on the cheek HARD. Sasuke was forced to back up because of the blow but he came back and went to kick his team mate, when the blonde jumped again he sent a powerful punch which hit the boy squarely in the stomach. Naruto flew backwards at the impact and landed on his back where Sasuke pinned his arms over his head while straddling him.

"Your still slow dobe." he said smiling with sadistic happiness

"Dattebayo this is getting annoying! Get the hell off me!"

"So you admit you lost to me twice?" he smirked

"Get. Off. Now." Naruto snarled angrily

Sasuke only squeezed his arms tighter and said "Who just beat you usuratonkachi?"

Naruto growled in frustration from beneath him until he sighed and looked at him seriously.

"You beat me Uchiha Sasuke, at the race and in a fight. Now would you please stop sexually harassing me and get off my crotch?"

Naruto expected a huff, or a sneer, maybe even a blow to the face, but little did he know, he had caught Sasuke completely off gaurd. Sasuke's face started burning and he quickly got off of the blonde, face dusted with a light shade of red, which the boy under him noticed. Naruto didn't comment on it though for which Sasuke was grateful.  
The sun was at the highest point in the sky, so it was probably around four or so meaning it was time to eat.

"Let's eat something now and walk a little further before setting up camp." Sasuke said flatly

"Sure." the blonde agreed

Sasuke sat down on a flat stone and began digging through his bag for the grapes and hazel nuts he had brought in a small chilled container. Naruto was on a log about ten feet away rummaging in his bag in a similar manner as he searched for the nuts he had brought. Sasuke found his goal and started picking through the snack unhurriedly, he could see Naruto staring at a cardinal and eating a collection of almonds and cashews before he turning towards a gecko to observe not wanting to look at the to himself, he wondered what had gotten into the blonde to make such a remark, he wasn't the type to really speak that way normally. What if the blonde had found out something he shouldn't have and that was his way of teasing him? Was he mocking him out of disgust? This was bothering him way too much and the reason why wasn't a secret. He heard Naruto shift and felt eyes on the side of his head so he flicked his own towards his partner. Naruto was looking at him with an analytical stare, that was never good.

'He knows.'

The golden haired boy kept staring at him not uttering a word and munching quietly on his cashews. It wasn't easy to put Sasuke on edge but right now he was fighting the urge to fidget and turn away. Finally the blonde spoke up.

"Will you tell me what Kyuubi did last night? He won't answer me aside from a creepy grin."

'Has he been thinking about that this whole time? Hn. It probably bothers him not to remember.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Naruto visibly tensed and Sasuke decided to mess with him a little as revenge for the comment he'd made earlier.

"What do you think happened dobe?" he asked calmly

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking, if it was something weird then I'm sorry for it." Naruto said with a slight blush

'Weird? He probably has an idea of what happened.' Sasuke thought

"Anyway, whatever it was can you just forget about it? I won't let it happen again trust me." the orange ninja said confidently

"Hn."

Both had finished snacking and decided to push on, they placed their trash back in their bags to not leave any traces. Sasuke walked quickly, wanting to cover as much land as possible, the mountains weren't all that close, they still had a ways to go.  
Naruto was bored, his antisocial teammate was no fun and they still had a whole trip to the mountains to make. Sasuke didn't really feel like talking he was thinking about all the events that had been happening lately involving his rival. He was convinced life was out to get him. Apperantly the sour thoughts had shown on his face because the boy on his right began poking his cheek.

"Even for you that's a scary face teme, whatcha thinking about?" Naruto asked curiously

"Nothing." He responded, maybe a little to quickly.

Naruto suddenly smirked at him very coyly, Sasuke didn't really understand why, until the dobe opened his mouth.

"Oh? Sour faced and on the defensive, were you thinking about your crush?" the blonde said teasingly

"N-no."

'Fuck! Why the hell did I just stutter?! That dumbfuck is going to get the wrong idea!...or in this case the right one' he thought dryly.

"Time out. Were you really?" the blonde asked astonished

"No I wasn't." he said flatly

"Holy crap yes you were! Who is she huh? Come on you can tell me." Naruto was grinning madly, wondering who the hell the icy bastard had the hots for.

"I don't like anyone."

"Teme don't be like that! Tell me who your crushing on, I'm your freind you can trust me."

'Dear god this moron isn't going to let this go.'

Sasuke sped up a little wanting to get away from the interrogations but his companion was merciless when his mind was set. Naruto kept pace with him, he even synced up his steps to match his own. Slinging an arm over his shoulder and giving a full fox grin he kept pestering Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't be such a prick, what's her name? Does she live in Konoha, how did you meet her?"

"Drop it dobe. I don't like anyone." he hissed angrily

Naruto released him, he knew when to stop bugging the raven haired teen. But this was an interesting discovery that was sure to keep him entertained, he now had a new purpose in the mission. Firmly taking the decision, Naruto made up his mind to find out who his friend was crushing on at all costs. After all think of all the black mailing he could inflict on Sasuke with that kind of information. Oh this was definitely a nice turn of events. The blonde kept smiling unable to help himself as they walked on, soon the sky faded into pink and they stopped to make camp.  
Sasuke put down his bag as did his companion in a tiny clearing a little ways off the path they were taking.

"I'll go collect firewood, see if you can get us something to eat dobe."

"Alright, I'll be at the lake if you need me for anything teme."

With that Sasuke left in an opposite direction of Naruto as he started scoping the land for twigs and sticks. Squirrels and birds watched him as he would bend down to collect wood, whenever his arms got full he would head back to camp and neatly pile up his findings. He kept making trips back and forth from the clearing until the pile of wood stretched out five feet and reached up to his knees, it was enough to last the night. Then Sasuke settled on the ground and started a fire after making a ring of rocks to prevent the flames from spreading to much.

'Well fires made, better find that idiot before it gets to dark, the sunlight is already dimming.'

And so, the raven started searching for his loudmouth rival.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First night, day 2/3

It took Sasuke a while to find Naruto, when he did the boy looked flat out funny. The blonde was currently running hunched over near the lakes shore in zig zags presumably chasing a fish. He couldn't help but snort when said blonde fell face first in the water, the only thing that kept him from laughing was a distraction. And what a distraction it was, Naruto was shirtless, his pants rolled up to his knees, and dripping with water in the fading sun behind him, Sasuke couldn't stop staring. Not that he'd ever admit that though.  
He pitied his clumsy companion for his struggle with the fishes and decided to help him, he started walking towards the lake while taking of the shirt he was wearing. When he was at the waters edge he took off his sandals, rolled up his pants and waded into the water, it wasn't cold thankfully. Apparently the blonde hadn't noticed him yet, standing up and cursing loudly to himself surprising Sasuke with the vulgarity.

"Mother fucking piece of shit! I swear on my danm life I will catch a fucking fish TODAY!"

At this Sasuke had to muffle a chortle by biting his tongue and scrunching his eyebrows, his partner wasn't one to curse so openly and seeing him do so in aggravation was just amusing. Naruto still hadn't noticed him due to his silence, he would eventually, a carp was currently swimming his way and he stayed perfectly still. When the fish was almost between his legs he shot his hand down and grabbed the slippery creature firmly before pulling it back up and bending it to end its life quickly.  
Now he had Naruto's attention.  
Naruto was shocked to see the bastard about 15 feet away, but was annoyed when he saw the carp in his hands.

'Great, something else that he can brag about.' the blonde thought bitterly

Naruto stared maybe a little longer then he should have at his teammate, but he felt a weird fluttering in his stomach as he did. The raven had water droplets clinging to him emphasizing the little light around himself, Naruto could see why he had so many fangirls. He watched as Sasuke waded back to the shore and placed the motionless fish on a flat, dry stone with eroded edges, the fish capturer then made eye contact causing him to shift his gaze quickly.

'Why the hell did I just avoid his eyes?'

Sasuke was walking towards him, he could feel the water shifting, and he forced himself to look up casually. The ebony haired boy was wearing that stupid smirk as he came up close.

"Can't even catch a fish, usuratonkachi?"

"I just had a little bad luck, stop being so cocky!"

"Do you even know how to fish bare handedly? I can teach you if you agree to cooking them." the raven bargained

'Ugh! Can't just teach me for free you dick? Fine might as well.'

"ok."

Naruto looked at him with a glare as he smirked wider, then he sobered up and began teaching.

"First spread your legs and bend your knees, then stay perfectly still and quiet."

Naruto followed the instructions and mirrored the ravens movements. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded to show he was doing well. A catfish was swimming by and Sasuke motioned for him to grab it, launching his hand down he grabbed the fish but it slipped out of his grasp. He heard the raven huff beside him in disappointment as he moved closer, the water rippled against him as Sasuke lightly grabbed his wrist.

"Usuratonkachi keep your arms loose but your hand firm. When you grab the fish tighten your fingers around it so it can't glide from your hands."

After showing him how to hold the fish Sasuke let him go as they waited for another to come by, a kiyi was luckily swimming by. Naruto waited, the fish was close to his knee, again he shot his arm down and tightly gripped the fish as he pulled it up and bent it to give it a merciful death. He grinned widely, looking at Sasuke the raven smirked, that was the closest thing to a praise he was gonna get.

"Alright dobe, let's skin and debone these and head to camp."

"Right behind you."

With that the two prepared their fishes collected their clothes and went back to camp. It was almost dark, the sun was gone and it's last hints of light were quickly fading. Naruto had impaled the two fish on thin metal sticks Sasuke had brought as he seasoned them and began rotating them over the fire. Sasuke had gone into the woods to change and try to decide the fastest way to reach the mountains leaving him to cook dinner and think to himself. He began trying to devise ways to find out who his companion was infatuated with.

'Who could she be, Ino? No he hates her. Hinata? No shes probably to soft for him.'

The blonde kept thinking and couldn't find a single girl he suspected that Sasuke liked, but then again what was the raven's type? Sasuke walked into the clearing in a black wife beater and royal blue sweats, he looked at him as if asking about the fish. Naruto looked at their meal and was pleased to see that both fishes were nicely cooked. He took them off the fire and handed the stick with the carp to sasuke while he took a bite into his kiyi. It didn't taste as good as a home cooked meal would've but it wasn't half bad, Sasuke was eating a little bit quicker then normal too, so that was a good sign. He still didn't like the silence though, might as well start a conversation with his companion.

"So did you find any shortcuts to the mountains?" he asked curiously

"Yeah. If we go off the path there's a trail that leads to the mountains along a river that's not to far." Sasuke replied.

"That's good, how long till we reach the base?"

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we walk quickly."

"Sweet, faster we get there the better right?"

"Hn."

Both ninjas continued the remains of their meal until they finished, this path wasn't a common one so they both vouched it safe to sleep. Naruto unrolled his sleeping bag, as did Sasuke beside him, and they both got in their respective bags. It wasn't that late yet, the moon was still creeping up into the sky, maybe if Sasuke was drowsy he could get some answers out of him he thought mischievously.

"Ne teme, what kind of girls are you into?"

"What?" Sasuke asked with a twitch in his left eye

Naruto grinned to himself, it was always fun making the Uchiha lose his composure.

"Like do you like the soft, quiet type or the type of girl that's well mannered and reserved."

"I don't like anyone dobe."

"Is she brunette?"

"Drop it idiot."

"Curly hair?"

"I'm warning you."

"Blonde then?"

He felt Sasuke tense up beside him before he received a sharp blow to the face, it wasn't as hard as it could have been though, and was that a shade of pink on Sasuke's ears?

"So it is a blonde?!"

"No it's not, I don't like anyone damn it! Just go to sleep usuratonkachi."

"Hahaha! Sasuke has the hots for a blondie."

Again Sasuke tensed when Naruto went quiet, the only blondes he could think of in Konoha were himself, Tsunade-baachan, and... and...

"Sasuke...your crushing...do you like..."

Sasuke was internally panicking as the boy next to him was stuttering.

"You have a crush on Ino?"

Sasuke bolted up from his sack, sitting as rigid as a board.

"Ino?! Are you serious? Like hell would I ever be interested in that demon."

Naruto smirked, it was true, Sasuke never liked that girl. Who could it be though, maybe it wasn't even a blonde. He'd sleep on it.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't like to see you two together, well goodnight Teme."

Naruto thought it would be totally creepy seeing Sasuke and Ino together, but said raven interpreted his sentence a little differently. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open, they were closing and he was soon asleep in his white A-shirt and black pants.

The following dawn, both teens were awake and brushing their teeth, rinsing with the water bottles they packed. And went through the forest in search of the trail that Sasuke had mentioned the day before, once they found it the two began walking again. Naruto soon got bored with his antisocial team member and deemed it a good idea to mess with him. He sped his step up a bit and walked in front of the bastard before stopping, Sasuke walked around him. Naruto repeated his actions four times before Sasuke kicked him in the back out of annoyance. That was enough with the mild teasing, time to get serious and begin the interrogation.

"So Sasuke what were you dreaming about yesterday?"

"Why are you asking dobe?"

"Because you were acting strange, any more dreams about your secret crush?"

"What? I didn't dream, what was I doing?" the bastard asked with a slightly concerned look.

Naruto smirked as he put his hands in his hair and closed his eyes leaving his mouth half open. And he tried his best to produce the most sensual groans he could manage.

"Ohhh...Ah...please...k-keep going...I'm so close...ah.."

The raven went through a very peculiar color transformation from concern causing paleness to pink and finally a shade of red that tomatoes would be jealous of. Naruto couldn't hide the fox grin that spread across his face, he broke out in howls of uncontrollable laughter which made his rival turn impossibly redder. Off gaurd and fighting each other the guys didn't notice the slight rustle in the trees, nor the accidentally dropped dagger that landed a few feet behind them. Enraptured in insults and yells about bastards and moronic perverts, neither ninja noticed the sudden gang of bandits that suddenly sprang out until it was too late. Both froze in their tracks, fourteen beefy men smiled sinisterly in a circle around them, each wielding daggers or a sword, one had a weird looking gun. A little worried, Naruto's hand twitched, he could see a slight flash of red from Sasuke's eyes, the leader of the gang stepped forward and spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"Sorry boys but your little trip ends here, we're going to kill you and go to Lord Eiji's mansion in your place to rob him."

His gang laughed which pissed Naruto off and Sasuke's sharingan was activated, red eyes standing out against his dark bangs. The leader lashed out at the boys with his sword which they both dodged easily, then the rest of them joined in the fight except for the gun wielder. Punches, kicks, and slashes were thrown at the pair who were working together to destroy their attackers. Sasuke threw a rain of kunai which killed two of the bandits leaving twelve. Naruto had used his shadow clone technique and knocked out the leader with four clones sending merciless punches. Eleven left to go, Naruto stepped closer to the gang with Sasuke back to back and started throwing his own kunai when Sasuke gave him a boost into the air allowing the rain of knives to become more potent, another two down, nine were still fighting. Now it should be mentioned that these bandits had some advantages, one being the psychic they had in the gang. He seemingly had no pupils and had white eyes, but he could see clearly, as well as look into the minds of others, Sasuke looked interesting to him so he dove in. After gaining an interesting little bit of information he sent a telepathic message to his gang members who all started laughing hysterically. The ninjas thought they were crazy and kept fighting, they had gotten stabbed and slashed, cuts were visible along their arms.  
It would be natural to wonder what message the psychic had sent to his friends, it was a simple one though.

"The creepy ones a fag. Gang up on the blonde and he'll probably lose his mind. Go!"

After the laughs eight men sprang at Naruto, who's shadow clones were fighting along side him managing to kill another with a medium sized shiriken leaving eight enemies total. Sasuke saw Naruto struggling and was trying to help him, but when the psychic grabbed a curved knife something unspeakable happened. The blank eyed man drew a fast cut on Naruto's hip leaving a deep gash and pulling out an agonized howl from the blonde. Sasuke's sharingan shifted rapidly as he leapt into the air with a katana, murderous glare in his red eyes he was starting to be pulled by gravity and was prepared to slaughter the psychic. The man wielding the gun suddenly stood and pulled his trigger, the strange machine shot out a net with stones.  
It hit Sasuke dead on, the force of the impact launched him into the deep river and he couldn't cut the ropes fast enough before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Last thing on his mind being what would happen to his friend.

'Naruto...'


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hey guys, this chapter and the one following it up have content that I really don't want younger kids to read, so I'm asking you sincerely to please refrain from reading this if you're under at least 16. Everyone else thank you for giving this story a chance and sticking to it this far because I really appreciate it, this story was posted already complete but if you catch an error or something wrong then don't hesitate to let me know! Alright that's enough from me lol hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Base of the mountain

Naruto saw Sasuke get hit in slow motioned, without warning his chakra rapidly surrounded him, his skin was being scorched, the kyuubi shot out of him all nine tails out in one swift eruption. Naruto was still conscious but not in control of his body, the kyuubi sent rapid punches to every gang member's head killing them with the force of his hits. The gunman shot another net towards him but he slashed it clean through with the added claws. The fox ran towards the man and jumped on him, his hand shot into the man's chest and pulled out his heart before crushing it right in his few seconds left of being able to see. As fast as the fox appeared he withdrew back into Naruto who was unconsciously already running towards the river full sprint. He didn't hesitate to jump into the cold water with a slight current and he began diving deeper in search of Sasuke.

'Where are you, fucking shit where are you Sasuke'

He spotted the raven half snared in ropes and against a rock keeping him stationary against the current. Naruto instantly began swimming towards him with crazed speed, he gripped the ropes of the net and pulled him up. As he reached the surface he gasped for oxygen to fill his screaming lungs and swam to shore tugging Sasuke along. As he pulled the raven to the river bank he laid him on his back and practically tore his shirt off.

'Oh god he's not moving at all...'

Naruto placed his ear to the ravens chest, when he did he was relieved to listen to the steady beating of the dark haired boys heart.

'Ok calm down what do I do now? He's unconscious but alive, now how do I get the water out of his lungs...'

Naruto raked his brain furiously until he figured out what to do, a slight blush spread across his face at the idea. What choice did he have though? Besides Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him if it meant keeping him alive, he had to do it. Naruto mentally braced himself as he placed two hands on the ravens chest and pressed down quickly two inches and back five times before peering at his motionless teammate. He didn't have a choice here...

Naruto was going to give Sasuke CPR.

He pinched the bastards nose before coming down and hesitantly pressing his mouth against the other's and blowing outward until he saw Sasuke's chest rise. He came back up to press his chest and returned to his mouth in a pattern. Something about this whole thing should've been bothering Naruto, but it didn't. He didn't care that he was practically kissing Sasuke and it worried him that his stomach was doing flips.

'Nows not the time! Fucking focus, Sasuke could be dying and look at what I'm thinking about!'

He pressed his mouth to Sasuke for the sixth time before the boy beneath him started to finally cough up water and sputtering. Naruto helped him sit upright and let him lean against himself as he coughed more fluid and drew ragged breaths.

'Thank god he's alive'

Naruto felt the kyuubi relax inside him, for some unknown reason the fox had been rigidly tense the whole time. Sasuke turned to him in his arms and looked him up and down uncomfortably. He couldn't take it calmly and was wondering what could be going through his rivals mind.

"What teme?"

"Are you ok? What happened to the gang, they all started attacking you."

'Are you serious?! You almost just died and you still think that I can't take out a couple of bandits on my own!? What a bastard! Fuck next time I'm letting you drown!'

"I'm fine, the kyuubi went berserk and killed them all in less then 2 minutes, what about you how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I saw that white eyed freak stab you though, take your pants off."

Naruto blinked once. Something about the way Sasuke told him to strip sent a little burst of adrenaline into his blood and it confused him. But he lowered his pants a little regardless, when he saw his own wounded hip pain decided it would be a good time to pop in and say hi. Blinding agony shot up the length of his body, and Sasuke's sharingan had come back in an analyzing stare.

Sasuke was lightheaded, he just came back to consciousness and was well aware of what the blonde did to make that happen. Said blonde was currently sitting in his shirt and boxers with a deep gash running the length of his hip. Too much was happening for him to process right now. He stood and gingerly picked up the dobe that had just saved him and shifted him onto his back piggy back style.

"Teme what are you doing? You just fucking drowned! Nows not the damn time for weight lifting."

"Shut the hell up dobe, we gotta get our bags back and bandage you up, besides I'm fine now. Thank you by the way for saving me."

That sounded weird even to him, he couldn't remember when he had ever thanked the blonde so sincerely. Apparently Naruto felt the same because he stayed silent as Sasuke carried him back to where a bunch of bodies lay completely disfigured. He laid the blonde down gently and went to their bags which lay untouched despite the whole situation the ninjas went through. Sasuke checked to make sure the box was still in his bag and it was, then he looked for some bandages and herbs to patch up the blonde. Naruto was lying down on his back stretched out in the grass with his arms at his sides, his gash still bleeding which only served to worry the raven further. Sasuke knelt down and started chewing the leaves he held thoroughly until his mouth was full of the bitter paste. What he did next made the blonde tense, but not from pain. Sasuke had lowered the corner of the blondes underwear, careful not to expose anything mind you, and let the chewed herbs fall onto the wound before rubbing them in gently with his palm. He was aware of the loud hiss his companion let out from the stinging pain, but he continued never the less. Numbness started to take over and the blonde settled down, the paste was almost dry and Sasuke started to bandage his rival up with his help.

"Thank you teme."

"We're on a mission, we need to have each others backs. Can you stand?"

"Ha! I'm not weak dattebayo, lets go."

With that they picked up their bags and pushed on, neither was really too hungry, and as usual Naruto got bored and started picking on him. For fucks sake why did this moron take an interest into his love life anyway? Did the dobe just love to complicate his already annoying problems more?

"Hey teme, what's the last letter of the girls name?"

"What did you say dobe?"

"The girl you like, what's the last letter of her name?"

"I don't like anyone usuratonkachi."

"Come oooooonnnn, you don't have to hide it, we're friends it's normal to talk about this stuff."

"I don't like anybody, dammit dobe let this go!"

"If you didn't then you wouldn't be this defensive!" he laughed mockingly before saying

"I'll just start guessing, is it an A?"

"Naruto..." he said warningly

"B?"

"Dobe stop."

The guessing game continued as they trekked on, Naruto eventually reached the letter "O" and Sasuke punched him roughly. He was wondering why Sasuke was being so pissy about this, Naruto was determined to find out who the girl was though. He went through the whole alphabet without a definite answer, but Sasuke did punch him when he said "O" so that was a good indication. Yet there was really no way to be sure when it came to the raven. Sasuke on the other hand was aggravated that his rival was being so annoying, why the hell did he care so much about this?

"At least tell me wether her eyes are light or dark. Say that and I'll leave you alone Sasuke."

Seeing his chance at some peace, he didn't hesitate to answer the dobe's question, even though it wasn't a good move since he basically admitted there was someone he liked.

"Light eyes, now shut up or talk about something useful."

He could tell the orange ninja was doing an internal victory dance at that piece of information, and despite knowing more questions were coming he needed a break from the interrogation. Thankfully the moron kept his word and stopped bothering him about his love life...for now. Naruto had a grin on his face as they walked clearly radiating happiness, probably thinking through a list of girls with light colored eyes.

'As long as he thinks I like a girl then I should be fine'

He felt relieved that the questions stopped and he didn't care if it showed on his face, Naruto grinned wider after looking at him though so it was a good indication that his feelings were seeping through. Then the blonde sobered up and went back to normal, the mountain was actually starting to come into view they were going to be at the base in a few minutes, judging by the peaks distance. Sasuke kept pondering things in a slightly annoyed manner, Naruo had given him mouth to mouth and the only thing he could remember was the fleeting touch of the blondes lips before he started to hack up water.

'It isn't fair, can't I at least enjoy the rare accidental kisses that we get every now and again? It's not like it does him any harm since he doesn't feel anything."

Sasuke kept walking while recollecting the moments he and Naruto had before that led to his infatuation for the past six years. Even when he was with Madara and the Atasuki he could never repress his feelings for the orange ninja, if anything they got stronger. He smirked remembering the nights and days where he would sneak off and hide just to be able to masturbate off thoughts of Naruto. Sasuke wasn't stupid though, he knew Naruto was straight and still had a thing for Sakura despite her seeing him as a brother, that was what he thought anyway. A certain golden haired boy was currently having thoughts that wouldn't exactly radiate straightness if anyone were to know about them. He was currently scolding himself on the inside, after taking a quick glance at Sasuke and spotting that infuriating smile the earlier CPR incident randomly slammed into his attention. THAT was not good, not good at all, why was he thinking about this, the taste of the Uchiha's mouth, the rampant flips of his stomach, the slight stirring in his lower abdo- STOP! That's enough, he didn't want to think about it anymore. Seeking a distraction he spoke to Sasuke again.

"Hey teme, you still haven't told me about the kyuubi."

"Why are you thinking about it so much?"

"Because it's my body and I want to know what I did."

Sasuke sighed, but decided it would be nice to have revenge on the blonde for all his teasing, so he smirked a little and spoke. "I don't really know what triggered it, but you made a weird noise before the kyuubi came out then pretty much molested me for the whole night, but you cured my cuts so I forgive you."

"You lying bastard what really happened?"

"I'm telling you the truth, you jumped into my lap and started rubbing against me and purring crazily, then the kyuubi used some healing tactic and closed my cuts. When I tried to push you off of me you bit me moron."

"There's no way that happened! I. Don't. Purr."

Sasuke grinned making Naruto feel a little less then easy.

"Yes you do, and if you don't believe me I can make you do it."

"Bullshit Uchiha, all bullshit."

Sasuke took the new challenge and was having fun finally turning the tables on Naruto. He got close to his blonde companion and was pleased to see the uncomfortable blush that the boy was discretely sporting.

"Guess I'll have to prove it to you." Sasuke said while touching the bottom of Naruto's chin. As Sasuke was doing this he realized this was so not ok, this was wrong and he knew it but he really wanted to be the one making Naruto feel awkward for once on this mission. So he started to circle his fingers around the boys chin, it surprised him to see Naruto not pulling back, but then the boy fell to his knees dragging him down too. Sasuke then started feeling the boys neck gently up and down.  
Naruto was fully conscious the kyuubi was losing his mind but stayed in control and forced Naruto to take what Sasuke was giving. Naruto never felt this before, he was unconscious the only other time it had happened, it was wrong, it felt good, it was disgusting, but above all what Sasuke was doing stirred something up in him that he didn't stand a chance to repress. Animalistic purrs tore from his half open mouth, the vibrations only giving him more pleasure and increasing the purrs further in a self destructive cycle. Sasuke snickered behind his unoccupied hand at the blondes reactions, but went serious as he noticed something was changing. Naruto was blushing crazily, panting desperately between purrs, and his body was twitching in erratic bursts.

'Is he actually...actually getting...turned on?! I'm molesting him holy shit this wasn't supposed to happen! I thought it would just make him sleepy or something holy shit!'

Sasuke stopped his massage on the blonde and was doing a good job of keeping his cool, until Naruto fell completely to the ground trembling.

"Sa-Sasuke...rrrrr...tem-me...ugh"

And out came the blush, Sasuke's face reddened until he was matching Naruto.

'What the fuck do I do now?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Harsh falls with neck points

Sasuke was blushing, Naruto saw that much, not that he could focus with the kyuubi spasming and getting so excited. The fox was turned on, he was holding himself back wanting Naruto to realize what was going to happen inevitably but that wasn't an option when the Uchiha removed his hand. Growling in frustration the tailed beast took control of Naruto's vocal cords and spoke out to the embarrassed ninja in front of him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Finish what you started with this kit or I'll take over and force you to."

Narutos eyes widened as the fox's words spilled from his lips, Sasuke was just as stunned and seemed to think something over before gulping. Lying on the ground and twitching, there really wasn't much he would be good for at the moment, but his entire body felt as if it was on fire as soon as Sasuke stroked his neck and chin gently. He felt filthy and like scum, but dear god did the bastard make it feel good.

'What the fuck? I'm straight I like Sakura! This is wrong, push him off, kick him, punch him, do SOMETHING!'

The kyuubi spoke from within him with a chuckle.

"We have things to talk about kit, but you can't fight this just let it happen and I'll explain it to you later."

Not as if Naruto would put up much of a fight anyway, he physically couldn't as purrs and breathlessness returned tenfold. Already sensitive from before the light touches became more potent, Sasuke was being uncharacteristically shy, touching him with shaking hands and blushing deeply as he purred louder and more violently. The kyuubi was getting impatient, he gripped Naruto by the voice again and called out to the raven menacingly.

"Young ninja you'll never finish him off like this, do this right or I really will take over."

Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine as the fox's words were processed by his mind. Naruto saw it clearly and trembled when he figured out what the fox meant, the demon said he'd explain to him later though, right now he couldn't think straight. Sasuke didn't stop his hand's motions and Naruto was a trembling mess, Sasuke brought his hand up and touched the blondes jaw resulting in an entirely new reaction.

The fucking idiot moaned.

That was all Sasuke needed to comply to the fox's request as he decided to get serious with the excuse of trying to keep Naruto's demon from taking over. Naruto was scared, stunned, confused, and extremely bothered, but his teammate had provoked a new sound from him and he didn't give a fuck. Naruto was groaning, trying to keep at least a few back but the damn sounds kept slipping from his lips.

'Why the hell am I feeling like this. I'm a guy, I'm supposed to be disgusted and punch Sasuke for teasing me so much, then again the kyuubi did threaten him. That's why he's doing this, the fox is practically forcing us because he's horny that's all.' Naruto reasoned.

Using a similar excuse as Sasuke, Naruto gave in to the bone melting pleasure he was experiencing and stopped even bothering to hide his groans. Apparently Sasuke sensed this because he became bolder, and a certain action the raven decided to take had him arching and thrusting into the air shamelessly.

Sasuke was licking him.

Licking his jawline, sucking on the skin of his neck and circling his tongue around the slight Adams apple. Naruto's hips were mindlessly bucking and he felt unexplainable pleasure from the bastards tongue.

"Sasuke...please...m-make it stop...I'm burning u-ugh..up..."

The kyuubi was feeling all of this too and his arousal led to small bits of searing chakra to leak from the blonde's body, and who was Sasuke to deny such an honest request? But Sasuke didn't touch him anywhere indecent, he kept his hands on the boys collarbone, tracing every muscle he found perfectly. He lowered his head to his chest and whispered hoarsely.

"Let go."

With that being said, Sasuke gave him a long lick from his chest to his chin and giving him a final tongue swirl around his throat. Arching his back with tremors running through him Naruto came. He came...because of...Sasuke.

'Oh my god'  
'Oh my god'

Both teens thought mutually, looking into the others eyes and making eye contact they both turned red and quickly averted their gaze. Sasuke stood and started walking back on the trail before stopping, Naruto peered at him from the ground where he laid panting to see what was up. They had reached the base of the mountain already, Naruto got up on twitching legs and gulped as he gathering courage to ask Sasuke a question.

"Hey teme, w-what about you?"

"Me?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Yeah...d-dont you need to- you know?"

"Need to what?"

Sighing in aggravation he looked Sasuke in the eye seriously.

"Don't you need to get off?"

Sasuke was surprised, if his widened eyes were anything to go off of anyway, but it shocked him even more when his rival smirked.

"No I don't, but since your so eager you can pay me back some other time ok." Sasuke was teasing him but he took it seriously since it would only be fair.

"Alright then, so now what?"

"Well we reached the base and it's a little later then noon, let's start climbing and well make camp when the sun starts to set."

Agreeing, Naruto hastened his bag and walked quickly behind Sasuke, he couldn't wait to sleep there was so much he had to talk to the kyuubi about. Sasuke was silent beside him, he was probably disgusted with what they had just done, despite how good it felt he was a little grossed out by it too. Naruto was wrong of course, Sasuke wasn't the least bit disgusted with him, he was ashamed of himself for losing control like that, whispering to ""let go.""that was completely unnecessary. But he wasn't the least bit repentant about it, and the only reason he turned Naruto's offer down was because he had already gotten off when the blonde practically begged him to make him come. After fantasizing about that moment for so long and having it suddenly thrown at him, how the hell was he supposed to not cum at the sight of the writhing boy. Thank god his pants were black preventing wetness from being visable. So now he just walked alongside his rival silently trying to calm down the pounding in his chest, hide the wet spot on his pants, and meditate to prevent himself from getting into another awkward predicament under his belt.

Naruto wasn't calm about the whole situation either mind you, his heart was beating a little quicker then it should and Sasuke was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

'I'm not supposed to be this worked up, I'm not supposed to read into this, I'm not gay, I like girls, I like Sasuke-SAKURA! I like SAKURA! This was just... A thing...the kyuubi forced on us because he was worked up or something.'

Naruto walked on, tornadoes and hurricanes battling it out in his mind as he started questioning the kyuubis sexuality. Sasuke walked with him, still trying desperately to calm down and stop remembering what just happened in attempt to avoid an awkward problem below his waistline. So the two continued walking all day without eating, they weren't all that hungry, until the sky started turning pink and both their stomachs growled loudly. After hearing noise from Sasuke's stomach he laughed loudly.

"Haha, come on dude let's find a place to set up camp."

"Hn"

They kept walking until Naruto heard a loud cascading sound, both pushing past shrubs and trees found a waterfall, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a cave behind the water. Sasuke activated his sharingan and confirmed the caves presence. Both guys walked along a narrow cliff that led into the cave carefully and reached the cavern successfully, the cave was practically invisible, especially during the night so they wouldn't need to keep watch. Sasuke dropped his bag by the wall of the cave, after scanning it he saw no signs of it ever being inhabited by anyone which was good.

"Well dobe I'm going to take a bath and catch our food, go get some firewood."

"Fine by me, I'll see you back here later" Naruto said as he left the mouth of the cave.

He wanted to get away from the bastard pretty bad, he passed the narrow strip of land and went back into the woods. He saw some low branches that looked pretty thin so he leapt up into higher branches before coming down hard and snapping the lower ones. Aside from branches he collected sticks and twigs scattering the ground, and had to tie everything together with a vine. The wooden burrito was pretty big, it had a four foot diameter and about the same in height. He started going back thinking about jutsu techniques and chakra conserving tactics, pushing past the shrubs he lifted his gaze and was greeted with something he DID NOT want to see. Sasuke was under the waterfall on a flat ebony stone with his back turned to him.

Completely naked.

Normally Naruto wouldn't care at all but that little incident today was rather scarring, and what Sasuke was doing right now was too.

'Is he...is he rubbing one out?'

It made sense, Sasuke was probably disgusted by what happened too, it was natural for him to start thinking about his crush as a way to forget. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes off the pale bastard though, the raven was sitting beneath a waterfall that was reflecting fading lights in the clearing and he was throwing his head back. He was far away but he could still see the Uchiha clearly and there was something carnal yet mystifying about him that Naruto found enticing. Sasuke was speeding his movements now, he continued to watch hidden behind the bushes, water cascaded over his rival making him look amazing again proving the reason for his fangirls. And the black haired teen shook as his orgasm hit him, he sat panting for a minute before standing, at this Naruto lowered his body to the ground to prevent being seen and giving the wrong idea. As he observed Sasuke go into the waterfall he waited a few more minutes before walking out of the forest and onto that tiny path that led into the hidden cave, when he got there, there was a makeshift stone ring and a bed of rocks where two Salmon lay. Sasuke had just finished getting dressed by the looks of it and his eyes widened marginally at the sight of Naruto.

"I brought the wood, you look like you just took your bath so start the fire and I'll prep the fish."

"Hn."

Naruto went to the caves mouth and gut the fish after de-scaling them, he cleaned them and could hear his rival striking to rocks together. The fish were ready to cook and the fire was cackling softly, Sasuke looked uncomfortable, had he realized that he was being watched? Naruto tried to look casual as he took two sticks, wet them and stabbed the meal before placing them over the fire and started cooking them, he passed them to Sasuke who took on the cooking.

"I'm going to go take a bath."

"Ok."

He went to the caves entrance and started stripping, he was only wearing his bandages which he peeled off and placed over his clothes before stepping past the path and into the waterfall. The water crashed onto him instantly clearing the sweat and blood from his body and taking off the dirt, it was a little cold but not in a bad way. He was oblivious to the world as he sat on the same rock Sasuke had before, and was slightly amused to see white fluid pooled on the stone with the water.  
Sasuke kept his head facing the fish but temptation was too great, his eyes turned red as he threw a side glance at the blonde and jealously wanted to be the trails of water going down his body. He pulled his gaze away quickly with some self control, and observed the would be dinner, it would be ready in a few minutes. Naruto had come back into the cave, Sasuke could practically feel the droplets of water dripping down Naruto and onto the cave floor.  
Sasuke was looking at the fish intensely, what the hell is he thinking about, did he miss that girl or something.

'Where'd I put my towel?'

Naruto dried off, got dressed and sat beside his rival, who handed him a fish, which he took hungrily. Sasuke silently ate his fish expressionlessly, it bothered Naruto how he looked dead on the inside so he tried to put him at ease.

"Oi teme, I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"What?"

"Earlier today, the kyuubi practically forced you to do t-that and I know it has to bother you. It bothers me too, so...uh... can we just forget about it, I don't think he'd do that kind of thing again. You were just messing with me earlier and this all happened because kyuubi got weird or something."

Sasuke was stunned, and a little hurt, but it was normal for a straight guy to want to forget about this kind of thing and he cared about Naruto a lot so be put the blonde at ease.

"Don't worry about it dobe, it wasn't your fault this happened, the fox forced you into this and it's over now, we'll forget about it dobe" he said while smirking a little and looking at Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto was shocked, the bastard never smirked like this let alone at him, he felt inexplicably happy though, and kinda wanted to sling an arm over the raven and smile back but he didn't. Instead he gave his rival a fox grin.

"Alright, Dattebayo we should get some sleep, we have to reach the mansion tomorrow."

"Ok, oyasumi usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

And with that they both rolled out their sleeping bags and drifted off, Naruto was expecting a conversation with he fox demon so he tried to sleep quickly. He slept with an unconscious smile despite the uneasiness he felt in his stomach, soon enough he began to wake in his subconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jade Mansion

Naruto was out cold, in his mind he was in that place where the kyuubis cage used to be now there was just a red pool of liquid chakra with the fox laid out peacefully. Naruto walked over to the demon and touched his nose, crimson eyes opened and the tailed beast smiled at his vessel.

"Kyuubi, what did you want to say to me?" he asked

"Kit, you are almost eighteen and around that age is when vessels usually find mates. Normally the jinjuriki's I've been sealed in have been female so finding a mate hasn't been a problem. The tailed beasts are demons Naruto, we're damned and not meant to have kids, thus we look for same sexed mates out of instinct, being in a woman this isn't a problem. You however, are a man and already have a fated mate, it is the first child your mother touched that would be in your generation."

"Wait so your gay?"

"Are you kidding me kit?! After all that, this is how you respond?"

"Haha gomen, but you just said something about a fated mate. Does that mean there's a girl out there I'm destined to be with?! I bet she's super cute if my mom picked her out!" Naruto was happy, he had a bond with a girl and was thinking who she could be.

"Ugh! Insolent brat, listen to me for a second. Your mom didn't know what she was doing, she touched a baby of her friend and told it your name after calling it by its own name. She bonded you two in that moment by calling you both in the same sentence while touching that baby."

"So who is it? They must live in Konoha if my mom was friends with her mother. You know who it is right?"

"I do, your not going to be initially happy about this. You had no choice in the matter unlike the other jinjuriki who picked out their mates. But yours is someone you've always shared a deep bond with since you were kids, you grew up together and trained with each other."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization of the fox's words, and the kyuubi smiled as he saw the boy piece the information together.

"Kyuubi...I'm bonded to...I mean, my fated mate is..."

The fox grinned as Naruto thought through the situation and was expectantly waiting his reaction. Naruto smiled widely and his eyes shown with happiness.

"I'm bonded to Sakura?! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you approve of your ma-wait what?! Are you stupid? What bond did you share with Sakura that young lady hated you. What does a bond even mean to you dumbass?"

"Well when your close to someone like that you guys talk a lot, and argue but then make up, you probably hug and kiss despite fighting because you always forgive each other, and you usually think about them often."

"That's a good definition, now who have you done all that with?"

Naruto pondered this, it wasn't Sakura even though he always thought about her, and they had fought often but made up, they had hugged too, but he never kissed her or anything like that. Come to think of it, he only experienced kissing with that slut that tried to steal his chakra...oh and those accidents with Sasuke.

"I don't understand, I've never been close to someone I've kissed before, and I've never meant to kiss anyone."

"No but remember you were already bound to a mate, and confirmed it when you had your first kiss."

"But my first kiss was with Sasuke, and it was accidental."

The demon stayed silent waiting for the blonde kit to figure this out, again Naruto's eyes widened this time his face contorted into a look of horror, and his jaw slightly fell and his face was drained of color. He looked the fox straight in the eyes and stuttered.

"Dattebayo! Y-you mean my m-mate is...is...I'm bonded to...S-Sasu-su... I'M BONDED TO SASUKE?! Kyuubi tell me this is a sick prank Dattebayo! That your only messing with me because of what happened today!"

"About that, only the touch of a mate can trigger both our pleasure, and they're the only ones that can make you reach an orgasm besides yourself, which that Uchiha boy did rather easily if you recall, I have never been stimulated enough to purr like that until the young Uchiha provoked me this past week. He is your mate Naruto, and don't try to convince yourself other wise I'm well aware of some of the dreams you've had." he thunderously chuckled

Naruto's face heated up as he remembered the few, well...many nights he would dream about the Uchiha, especially when he left the village. The blondes blush only deepened as he tried processing the thought of Sasuke being a mate and didn't find it disgusting, why wasn't he repulsed by the idea? This couldn't be happening he wasn't gay, he couldn't! He was the son of the fourth hokage for fucks sake! After all the shit he's been through not only is the demon inside him gay, but the only person in the world that can make him climax is a guy! And a guy that was straight mind you!

'Ugh everything's so fucked up...'

Kyuubi stopped smirking as he sensed the panic and sadness his vessel was suddenly letting off. He expected this out of the blonde and had thought of a way to comfort him that took him a few weeks to come up with knowing that Naruto was old enough to know about this. So he took a breath and tried to sound as sympathetic as a demon could.

"Kit your against this, you had no choice in this and you can't do a thing about it because without your mate you will never find complete happiness. But there's no other way to say this, you are the mate of Uchiha Sasuke and that's that, suck it up and walk it off."

Naruto was furious, his life had always held nothing but problems and complications, turns out now he couldn't even pick out who he wanted to fall in love with. What's more, if he didn't accept Sasuke as his mate he would die alone and depressed?

'Fuck...fuck...FUCK! This isn't fair!'

The kyuubi lifted one of his tails and wrapped it gingery around Naruto who was so furious tears of frustration threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke is your mate, I wish you could have gotten a chance to pick yours out but he was chosen for you, and since he was your first kiss it's too late to break that bond."

"Kyuubi, why Sasuke, of all people why Sasuke, you can see my subconscious, do I really accept Sasuke as a mate?"

Naruto felt betrayed by fate, he was straight and liked Sakura, he did! The kyuubi, then rumbled as he muffled a snicker. Annoyed he snapped at him.

"What the FUCK do you find amusing in this you sick fox!"

"Watch your tone with me kit. And I have a solution to this, try testing out your straightness on a female, see for yourself if you like males or not."

"What if I do like girls, how is this going to work out?"

"You won't, I know your sexuality, but you need to test it yourself or you'll just keep lying to yourself."

"Dattebayo that's bullshit! I do like girls and I'll prove it to you!"

The fox only grinned widely, exposing his keen fangs as he laughed loudly.

"Alright idiot, prove me wrong, your stirring awake so we'll talk again another night. It's dawn right now and Sasuke isn't awake yet, you should get ready before him though. Observe him and determine if you feel anything because of his presence."

The demon's voice was fading as Naruto was regaining consciousness from his slumber. He opened his blue eyes and turned his head to see the raven lying on his side unmoving. Walking silently out of his bag he walked over to his rival and watched him, ebony hair slightly ruffled from sleep and contrasting against his pale face. Sasuke didn't appear to be breathing but Naruto knew he was a sound sleeper, walking back towards his back pack he grabbed the clothes he would be wearing which was a fitted orange and black shirt with black pants and his usual sandals. He changed, brushed his teeth and tied on his forehead protector. Then sat at the mouth of the cave watching the water crash down into the wide river thinking about the conversation with the fox demon.  
Behind him Sasuke was wide awake, he was getting dressed in silence and only alerted Naruto of his presence when he was brushing his teeth because of the sounds of his rinsing and spitting. Naruto turned around and saw the bastard brush his tongue, he didn't feel anything, so ha! One point for him. Sasuke grabbed his back pack and pulled out a book, then looked at him.

"Ready to go dobe?"

"Waiting on you." he said a little harsher then he had meant to.

The raven shot a suspicious look at him before walking past with a blank face out of the cave. Sighing, Naruto followed him past the narrow path and back onto the trail to the mountains peak. His antisocial rival was reading the green leather bound book silently with his sharingan activated to make sure he didn't run into anything.

'So this bastard is my mate...geez this is going to be hard, I should still try to find out what girl he likes so I can see what type of person he's into.'

"Ne teme." he asked quietly

"Hn?"

"You don't have to give me a name but what kind of girls do you like?"

"That's none of your business idiot."

"Dattebayo you don't have to hide it, it's normal to have crushes on people."

"I don't believe in those periodical infatuations dobe."

"So that must mean your in love with this girl." he grinned as Sasuke's hand twitched making the book fall

"I don't feel that way about anyone."

"Haha yes you do, and they have light colored eyes!" he reminded him

Sasuke shot a death glare his way only making him snort with laughter. Then he sighed before looking at him seriously with an underlining pained expression that Naruto barely saw for an instant, he couldn't understand the ravens eyes as he spoke.

"Why do you want to know so bad usuratonkachi? I don't understand why your asking me this, if you have something to say then go ahead." the Uchiha stated before picking up the pace a bit as he walked on.

Naruto wasn't expecting that, Sasuke wanted to protect this girls identity seriously, what could make him so defensive about this. Did he love someone who died? Was it that he was just tired of being teased? Whatever it was the look that the raven had just given him made him sad, he felt like he was missing something important about his rival. He sped up too in order to keep up, not halting his steps, be placed a hand on his friends shoulder and felt him tense before quickly relaxing.

"Teme don't be like that, I didn't want you to get so upset, but I seriously am curious about who you like. You don't have to but I want to know about the girl your crushing on, it's a friend thing ya'know? Just like give me three facts or something."

Sasuke was surprised, he never expected the blonde to take his mock hurt expression so seriously. Apparently Naruto thought he was that easy to get to, but decided to play along in hopes the boy would permanently stop digging around.

"I'll tell you three things about who I love, but you can't keep messing with me in return dobe."

"Deal! So let me ask you the first question then tell me two things about their personality. Ok?"

"Sure."

"How long have you liked this girl."

Whoa...again the blonde caught him off guard, he expected him to ask about breast size or something, but it was a harmless question. In truth he'd liked Naruto since their second kiss at the falls and the dreams he had confirmed it.

"I've liked them for years."

"Are you serious?! Oh well, now you pick two things about their personality to tell me about or something."

"Well one thing, they are dependable when it counts, goofing off often but not when it's important, that trait saved me before. And another thing about them is their past, I feel connected to them and they dealt with similar things as me."

Naruto got what he wanted to know, and as promised he wouldn't press Sasuke for anything else. So he had a long time crush on a dependable girl that had a similar past as him? Hmm and she had light eyes? Naruto couldn't think about any girl that fit that description. Sasuke was still walking quickly and silently along the trail, Naruto felt a little awkward so he made up his mind to pick a fight. Walking along he spotted a small green lizard and thought it should be involved in this. Slowly he picked up the reptile that looked at him so queerly and held it gently in his hand. Grinning snidely he poked the back of Sasuke's head, the raven twitched but otherwise was unresponsive, Naruto knew what would get his attention though so he did something dangerous.

And pat Sasuke's ass.

The Uchiha went rigid before turning around with his fist raised, he had time to strike yet was facing Naruto and the blonde threw the lizard onto his face the second he turned. The reptile squirmed all over him until making eye contact, then it just fell off...he was pretty sure the animal fainted after seeing the sharingan. And he was a little intimidated of the ravens intense and murderous glare himself, Sasuke was furious and he wanted to kill someone.

It was evident that Naruto was his target.

Sensing this he bolted up the trail in full sprint, he couldn't help laughing which only seemed to piss his rival of more who was behind him sprinting as well. Naruto leapt into a tree and continued running thinking it would be easier, it was a bad move Sasuke grabbed some shariken and launched them at the branch Naruto was about to land on. The branch got nicked badly and when Naruto landed it snapped sending him flying down, surprisingly he never met the ground, when he opened his eyes he would've preferred to have a broken arm then the fate that awaited him wouldn't be a problem. Sasuke had caught him and was smirking acidicly, god pretty much stepped into another room, Naruto was on his own against all the powers of hell. He broke free from the ravens arms and kept running, the jade palace was coming into view as both boys swept over the mountainous woods, when he turned around Sasuke wasn't there, worried he looked back in front of him only to see death itself. The punch that he received sent him flying into a tree and he collapsed, the pain was unbelievable, Sasuke walked up to him and gripped him by the neckline of his shirt.

"If. You. Ever. Ever in your life. Do that again, I'll rip off each individual finger nail, then cut all your fingers off one by one before slicing off your hands. Do you understand?"

The venomous words that leaked from his rivals mouth sent internal tremors up his spine, he nodded in hopes of easing the Uchiha off him. Sasuke got up and they were almost at the mansion, walking silently they reached it around 6:00 or so.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hi there, ok so Naruto is going to test things out with a girl at the end of this chapter, I'm giving you a heads up so if that's something you don't wanna read then by all means you can skip it, it won't affect the storyline whatsoever. Alright those are my two cents for this part, as always, I hope you like this story so far.

* * *

Chapter 11: The thank you gift

Guards waited at a giant wooden that was painted in green with silver bolts and locks. The sword wielding men stopped them as they walked by, asking them to state their business so Naruto told them that they were the messengers. The men asked for proof while unsheathing their swords menacingly, so Sasuke went in his backpack and pulled out the small box while handing it to the guard nearest him. The brown haired man took it gently and opened it by breaking a seal on the bottom which Sasuke made sure not to touch as kakashi instructed. Naruto got closer to him to see what was in the box, he was curious about what was in it too so he understood the blondes movements. They peered down at the box as the guard opened it, from within the box was cushioned with a white pillow, at the center lay a small, colored stone in the shape of a white and red paper fan. Coiled around it was another small stone, it was a swirl that appeared to be carved out of red jasper. Sasuke figured out that it was both their symbols, probably as an I.D to get into the mansion. The guards smiled and lowered their swords.

"Go right in you two, lord Eiji has been expecting you, just go into the garden and wait for him while we alert him of your arrival." the brunette said nicely.

"Feel free to sit down wherever you like guys, the master will meet you shortly." the other guard stated.

The two signaled for the gates to open and bowed as Naruto and himself walked into the grounds. It was amazing on the inside, the roofs were made of jade and the wood of the actual mansion was a dark brown leaning towards black, servants carried on their duties peacefully while speaking kindly to their peers and laughing. The servants wore unique kimonos, women in shades of green and men in shades of blue, no two were the same though.

"Wow...this place is amazing...what do you think Dattebayo?"

"It's nice, the lord seems like a good person, his servants all look content."

"Well lets go to the garden like the guards said, I'll go ask that girl over there where it is." Naruto said walking off.

Sasuke watched as Naruto spoke with a girl that seemed their age, she was really pretty, reddish brown hair that curled a little, bright grey eyes, and she was smiling as Naruto spoke to her. Her kimono was a pale green color with white and black butterflies, she was blushing as the blonde gave her a fox grin and a 'Thank you'.  
Sasuke was a little irritated but it couldn't be helped, Naruto like girls and he was his friend,there was no way in hell would he ever risk that over his own pathetic infatuations. Naruto came back to him with a happy smile.

"She told me where it is, let's go Dattebayo, just follow me."

"Hn."

They made their way into the gardens which were definitely a sight to see, green orchids bloomed, roses in the same color wilted their soft petals through the air and there was a pond filled with strange blue and green fishes.

'They don't call it the jade mansion for nothing.' he thought amused.

Naruto was standing in awe taking in the garden, he closed his eyes as a breeze rolled by carrying blue petals that sweetened the air. Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

'Fucking dumbass, why do I love you, you blonde moron.'

Said moron opened his eyes slowly with a small smile, looking at him and opening his mouth to speak.

"Shame we don't have this kind of thing in Konoha huh teme?"

"Yeah."

Just then they heard the sound of sandals clacking against the stone path of the garden and turned around quickly. Before them walked possibly the most elegant man in the world, long black straight hair tied back in a ponytail, dark green and blue kimono, he took long, graceful strides that radiated confid- "Argh!"

'Eh?'  
'Eh?'

Naruto and Sasuke stared as the man tripped over thin air, he got up and dusted himself off, when he took the next step his foot got caught in between the stones and he fell again. Naruto was shaking beside him, probably trying to control his laughter. The man stood for the second time and walked over successfully, he nodded his head in greeting and both ninjas bowed respectfully before straightening back out.

"I apologize for that informal display my friends, I am lord Eiji. I assume you are Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes sir, I am Sasuke and my companion is Naruto."

The lords formality faded as he broke out into a wide smile and hugged them both at the same time. Sasuke was a little irritated at the lords antics, he seemed too laid back, how was he running this place? Naruto on the other hand didn't care and politely hugged him back with one arm. The lord grinned at them widely.

"Welcome my two carriers! I am glad that you made a safe journey and as thanks I will host a feast for you two, I shall have some of the ladies serve you while my chefs cook up a meal. Now unfortunately I have business to attend to at the moment so I can't join you, I ask that you stay here for the night, I will have two rooms prepared for you. Tomorrow I shall meet with you both to discuss the mission that I require to be carried out, but until then I bid you farewell."

Lord Eiji left them as soon as he ended his small speech, tripping over the same stone, he picked himself up and went on his merry way to god knows where. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded next to him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Seriously?! That was anticlimactic don't you think? Comes in all regal and turns out to be an clutz happy to be alive Hahahaha."

Sasuke had to snort at the blondes choice of words as he couldn't hold back the wide smirk from spreading on his face. The two boys stood there calming down for about three minutes when a gentleman in a blue and silver kimono approached them. He smiled knowingly at the two, chuckling a little himself, he had dark orange hair and a scar on his temple.

"I'm glad you two have met master Eiji, the man spreads happiness without knowing it. I'm Shiro, allow me to show you to the hot springs where you will bathe, I will bring clothes out to you as well."

The two nodded at Shiro in respect before following him, he led them into the mansion and through a series of halls before they wound up back outside in a large hot spring. Shiro stood expectantly which confused Sasuke, it probably showed on his far because the older man laughed.

"I'll be taking your clothes so that they'll be cleaned haha, please disrobe yourselves and feel free to use the soaps and washes we have here."

Sasuke didn't mind so he took his backpack and set it next to the porch in front of the spring before taking off his shirt, pants and boxers. Naked he walked over to Shiro and handed his clothes over, Naruto wasn't so eager to bathe apperantly. Sasuke was already sitting in the water and observing the blonde, taking this moment to make him feel awkward as more revenge for the groping he did earlier.

"What's the matter dobe? Afraid that Shiro and I will laugh at seeing you naked?"

"Dattebayo I'm not scared! Shut up!"

"So by all means prove it. Strip dobe."

Shiro snickered behind his hand and laughed when Naruto shot him a glare, this only made Sasuke smirk.

"Come on stupid, it'll be morning before you take a bath at this rate."

Naruto was red faced and obviously flustered he tore his clothes off before losing his nerve and handed them to Shiro. The servant smiled at him before taking the clothes back into the building, sliding the bamboo door shut, and leaving the two ninjas. Naruto was naked and was also embarrassed, Sasuke knew better then to look at him, that would have horrible consequences, but he felt the blonde slide into the spring and heard him sigh. Sasuke then opened his eyes knowing his rival was covered by the steam.

"How's your hip?" he asked uncaringly to conceal his worry.

"Its fine, halfway healed actually, I won't need the bandages anymore." he happily said

"That's good." Sasuke said while leaning his head back against the wet stones of the spring and sighing contently. He felt eyes on him but didn't move, hell if the blonde wanted to look at him he sure as fuck wouldn't stop him.  
That's just what Naruto was doing, analyzing everything about Sasuke from the grooves in his neck, to his curse mark, his hair, shoulders, chiseled chest, and his ribs. He blushed at recalling the sight of Sasuke completely naked, he hadn't seen those...parts...of him since they were kids, and he definitely wasn't the same. It didn't help that images from the waterfall were sneakily slipping into his mind either. Naruto hadn't wanted to strip in front of the other two because he felt something stirring under his waistline at the sight of the raven and didn't want to risk that kind of thing showing.

'It wasn't me, the kyuubi shares my body and he has a thing for Sasuke, I was not starting to get hard because of that bastard! It's all the kyuubi, nothing to do with me.' he thought

Sasuke reached over towards a china bottle with a glass cork and opened it before breathing in its smell.

'Smells good, kind of like the woods after a rain shower.'

He grabbed the amber bottle and rubbed the thick liquid on himself and working up some suds. Naruto watched him as he rubbed his skin with the scented soap which triggered his curiosity. Why would Naruto look at him for so long?

'Oh wait all the soaps are over here.' he realized

"Hey dobe, you could ask for a bottle of soap you know."

Naruto jumped a little but then went back to normal. He swam towards him until he was about half a foot away as he started uncapping bottles and smelling them, he chose a yellow one that had a lemon scent. Both boys were rubbing themselves clean when Shiro returned.

"Ah Sasuke, Naruto, I have your kimonos for you, please meet me inside, I'll be waiting for you two behind this door."

And with that the ginger left again. Sasuke was about done he was cleaning his back and swam under the water towards the bamboo slide door to rinse off. Getting up from the hot spring he grabbed a towel from the low branch it was hung on and dried off, the blonde followed his example and they both went to change into their kimonos. Surprisingly they didn't fit with the colors of the mansion, Sasuke's kimono was red, with the pattern of black currents while Naruto's was a strange dark amber with white currents.

'Must be so they know we're guests.' Sasuke thought

Naruto grabbed their back packs an handed him his before they walked through the door to meet Shiro again. The servant looked them over before smiling approvingly and leading them into a large room with a huge round table, about six women waited on either side of the room. They were all pretty. And one in particular was eyeing the blonde with the stare of a starving coyote, the other eleven were seemingly raping the raven with their eyes. Sasuke sighed, but his eyes fractionally widened when he saw Naruto wink at the girl that was watching him, she smirked seductively in return.

'Ignore it, he likes girls it's normal for him to flirt don't glare at the girl, be polite, smile, and treat them all nicely.' Sasuke chanted in his head to calm down.

They sat at the table at different ends and were individually treated by six girls. They ate, drank and Naruto had desert which he shared with the girl that held interest in him, her hair was dirty blonde leaning towards brown, and she had impressive green and blue eyes. Dinner was finished and two girls led them to their rooms which were right next to each other, Naruto was led by the blue eyed beauty of course. Sasuke thanked his guide politely before entering his room, from which he heard Naruto enter his accompanied. Sasuke's eyes widened completely as he flew to the wall and pressed his ear to it, he distinctly heard the girl giggle and Naruto chuckle deeply, this couldn't be happening.

'Naruto...GODDAMN IT DUMBASS! It's bad enough I know your straight but your going to fuck that bitch where I can hear everything?'

Sasuke couldn't take it, his chest wrenched as he heard the girl talk about how sexy Naruto's body looked. He pulled away from the wall and went to bed after numbly sliding off his kimono, he crashed onto the mattress wearing only boxers, and pulled the pillow over his head so he'd become deaf.

Naruto was determined to prove his sexuality to the fox! This girl was really pretty but she was way too willing for him to take her serious, yet he still slid his kimono off so that he was only wearing boxers. She tried complimenting him in a sultry voice but it did nothing for him.

'What the hell dude? Get in the game! She's obviously willing to please so take advantage!' he convinced himself.

Naruto walked up to her and gently caressed her face, she held his hand and closed her eyes while standing on her tip toes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, she eagerly responded and opened her mouth when he nipped her bottom lip. Things were progressing and she untied her own kimono, standing in her underwear she dragged him to the bed. The girl rubbed his hair, back and neck it felt kind of good but he wasn't getting hard.

'Whats wrong? Come on get into it!'

He unclasped her bra, her chest exposed, he kissed her everywhere and she moaned softly, then she touched his uninjured hip and slid her hand under his boxers. She rubbed him smoothly, back and forth and he felt the blood go into his groin as he hardened.

'Thank god! Alright time to please her too go for it!'

Naruto mimicked her as he slid his hand gently into her panties and palmed her with escalating pressure. She started stroking him faster then had to stop as he fingered her, she wasn't used to being touched and at his hard and fast motions she screamed. She reached an orgasm with three of his fingers, it was sexy to see her squirm like that and his dick throbbed in arousal. She panted as she grabbed him again and started to jerk him off hard and fast, it felt really good, he could feel himself about to come. She kept stroking him but he wasn't coming, he groaned, his body felt as if it was on fire and his cock hurt from the unknown block, why wasn't anything happening? Then the kyuubis words sounded off in his head.

'"About that, only the touch of a mate can trigger both our pleasure, and they're the only ones that can make you reach an orgasm besides yourself."' he remembered

Looking at the girl, she looked damn fuckable with her messy hair and panting, Naruto felt nothing though, the only stimulation he had was on his cock and it wasn't even enough. He looked at her boobs which were big but he wasn't getting anymore turned on, he didn't find her physically attractive, and was actually starting to get annoyed with her for touching him. Naruto kissed her and tried whispering sexily.

"I'm glad I was able to please you, but I usually last for hours and I have to rise early, I'd love to meet up with you again when we have more time." he said as licked her neck

She blushed deeply and smiled as she stood and got dressed, before leaving she kissed him, it was gross to him. She walked out and shut the door, and the second his thumb made contact with his member he shot out his cum.

'What the fuck was that...I didn't enjoy it...but merely the sight of Sasuke turned me ! Kyuubi was right...no...yes n-ARGH! Am I seriously gay?!' Naruto thought in despair as he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The actual mission

Naruto woke up after a talk with the Kyuubi, the fox told him to wake up so he could rise Sasuke and get ready for lord Eiji early. So he got off his bed and got into the room next to his with ninja stealth, Sasuke was already awake but he didn't see him. The raven was sitting staring at the wall looking depressed, he had never seen that expression on his rival.

'Whats wrong with him? He's probably missing that crush of his or something, damn this bastard's got it bad!' he thought before walking normally towards Sasuke and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want dobe?" the raven asked lifelessly

"I came to wake y-...are you ok dude?" he asked feeling a wave of worry at the Uchiha's voice

"Hn."

With that Sasuke stood, the sheets falling off him, black boxers contrasted his paleness as he grabbed the kimono and slid it on. Naruto watched him and was instantly awake and alert as he watched the other trying to tie his obi, taking a chance in seeing how touch would affect him he stood.

"Here let me get it Teme."

"What?" the raven asked venomously he was unfazed though and casually responded.

"Let me tie your obi for you, there's no point in straining yourself when I'm right here. You can tie mine too." he said confident with his reasoning.

"Hn"

So he went behind his rival and hugged him from the back to grab his obi and wrap it around him while he held his kimono in place. Naruto dragged his hands along Sasuke's waist as he tied the obi and didn't even bother lying to himself as his heart sped up.  
Sasuke wasn't doing any better, if he told the blonde not to help him it would've looked weird since it was more efficient to tie an obi with help, he forced himself not to jump his friend as the blonde dragged his hands across his body. Naruto finished and he breathed not realizing he was holding his breath, then he turned around to face Naruto.

"Alright dobe, you should get dressed too."

"Ok, come with me we can wait for our guides in my room grab your backpack too."

He saw the raven flinch when he mentioned the guides, must have been because all of them were fawning over him yesterday. Both boys left the room to go to his and when they walked in he noticed the bastards eyes flick to the floor which had white stains. The Uchiha smirked infuriatingly at him.

"Have fun last night usuratonkachi?."

"N-no! It's not what you think, she just I mean w-we...nothing happened!"

Sasuke always surprised him, the black eyed boy was purely unpredictable, he watched as Sasuke started snickering behind the sleeve of his clothes. Naruto smiled as he put on his kimono, he had missed the bastard when he left, he was practically his first friend.

'What the hell am I thinking?! Remember your objective is to find out if a casual touch will affect you more than last night with that girl.'

That in mind he turned and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and the elegant male walked over to him and enveloped him in his arms. It was suddenly a little too hot and he tensed as he felt the bastard breathe against his neck. Sasuke grabbed his obi and wrapped it around him slowly, probably due to his perfectionist complex, and Naruto's breath hitched as he made contact with his stomach. The bastard tied his obi perfectly in a masculine knot and let him go, he was left yearning for touches.

'Guess that answers that, Kyuubi was right Sasuke really is my mate but how the fuck do I tell him that?! He's head over heels for that girl, all he seems to think about is her!'

Sasuke went and sat on his bed pulling out the green book he had brought, interrupting his thoughts with new curiosity he followed him.

"What are you reading?"

"They're jutsu techniques, some new others ancient, they all look useful though."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, don't rip the pages usuratonkachi."

"Teme! I know how to flip through a book."

Sasuke and him sat on the bed with the book between them as he held it and flipped through the pages. The book was awesome and was overflowing with the amount of jutsus that Naruto hadn't seen before.

'Stone jutsu, sleep no jutsu, mind control jutsu, puppet jutsu, demonic jutsu... Wait a minute this ones interesting.'

Stopping he read through the section with the demonic jutsu, Sasuke didn't mind since he hadn't read this one yet.

The Oni no Jutsu.  
It read,  
The user of this jutsu can channel their chakra to enhance a feature of their body, it takes very strong emotion to work properly though. When preformed correctly jutsu can be used on the arms to increase strength, legs to increase speed, or head for wisdom. This jutsu has the effect that the wielder chooses however, if the technique is used on the teeth then they can secrete venom. The effects of the venom would be up to the user though, it can serve as a truth telling serum, poison, medicine or whatever effect the wielder chooses.  
However be warned, this technique is not frequently used because every time one uses it they must meet with a demon with the power they seek and make a trade with it, the effects of this jutsu are permanent so it would be best to carefully think before activating the technique.

There was more on the page, such as how to preform the jutsu and the preparations for the demon to appear, Naruto lost interest but Sasuke kept reading intently. He watched him from the corner of his eye still not believing that the bastard was his mate, he didn't lie to himself though, the jerk was attractive to him.

'Teme how would I even get you to feel that way about me.'

Just then the dirty blonde girl from yesterday walked into the room giving Naruto a smirk. The blonde was close enough to Sasuke to feel him tense up, he also saw the terror in the girls eyes. Standing he saw Sasuke giving the girl the glare of an angry assassin and she looked fully petrified, what did that girl do to piss off the dick so bad?

'Damn his eyes even have a red sheen to them, I better get her away from him.'

The girl was trembling in fear and he walked over to her in order to distract her and have her escort them to the lords meeting place. She hugged him and tried to hide behind him, he felt the sharingan disappear and was exchanged for an emotionless expression, Sasuke's eyes were lifeless and he looked like a zombie. Naruto was confused but the blue eyed girl calmed down and looked at both of them with forced kindness.

"My name is Yuni, I'll be your escort to where master Eiji will meet with you, please follow me."

They went along with her through sets of halls and rooms until finally stopping inside a emerald colored room with a long rectangular table. She pulled out two chairs in front of the other and bowed as she left, not before smiling brightly at Naruto though. The blonde felt awkward, Sasuke was just reading his book at the chair Yuni had pulled out for him in silence without looking up.

"Ne teme did something happen between you and Yuni?"

"Hn."

'Typical, of course he would answer your questions earnestly because he's your best friend after all.'

Almost as if reading his sarcastic thoughts the raven smirked, it still pissed him off but now it was for a whole different reason. That smirk was always a little on the naughty side, and he found it extremely sexy. Observing the bastard from the corner of his eye, while facing the window he saw Sasuke shift and quickly shot his eyes to the glass he was facing.

'Where the fuck are these hormones coming from?! Stop being weird!'

"So dobe, you know that girl from somewhere?" Sasuke murmured carelessly

"Eh? Oh well...no not really, I guess she just liked me or something..."

"Hnnnn and you were into her too right?" the raven said smirking that damn smirk

"I guess."

"You guess? Thats out of character for you normally you'd jump yelling about being a player or something stupid like that. You ain't turning gay are you?" he said seemingly joking but being honestly hopeful on the inside

"O-Of course not Dattebayo! I'll have you know we actually made out last night, haha jealous?"

'Stupid...what am I saying.'

"Hn. About time you kissed a girl."

"I know the only person I've ever gotten to kiss was you."

Both froze at that statement, Naruto because he pretty much admitted to remembering the event, Sasuke because he was thinking about those two moments in his life. He was pissed at the sight of the lascivious girl he knew had touched the blonde sitting in front of him but the way his rival reacted to it put him at ease for some reason.

'Had last night maybe not gone as planned? Maybe the girl chickened out at the last minute?' his thoughts were interrupted as Lord Eiji gracefully floated into the room, his forest green kimono flowing behind him until he stepped on the garment and fell on his face. He quickly stood and dusted himself off as he went to sit on the large cushioned chair between Sasuke and Naruto at the head of the table. Both ninjas bowed their heads respectfully as he sat down beside them.

"I hope you two have slept well and enjoyed my servants hospitality. Today I may formally speak with you about the terms of your mission, you have made it halfway so I congratulate you. Now! This is what you two need to do. I'm not really the master of this mansion, my brother is, but he married a girl from a nomadic tribe who travels along the sea back and forth to the three villages they've built. No one know where these villages are but in one of them lives their leader, your mission is to take these scrolls to him. They are currently at the brink of war with another tribe, and I am offering to help them with a formal alliance between them and other lords of this region who agreed to it." he stated while handing them each a scroll.

"My brother has contacted me that he and a small group of the teknari people will wait for you everyday for an hour at a beach marked with a purple lantern. When you see this light you are to signal them by flashing a green light five times with a special flare gun I will give you." he gave Naruto the strange looking torch while giving Sasuke another scroll. "Sasuke what I just gave you is a map and directions on how to reach the shore you need to go to, it's located after scaling a cave which is practically a maze, follow the directions and you'll be fine though. Do you two have any questions so far?"

Naruto shook his head but his companion seemed to be pondering something before he spoke.

"You said there's three villages, which one does their leader live in? Is it the closest to the beach were meeting your brother at?"

"Ah. I'm glad you mentioned this, I honestly have no idea but I'm assuming that the tribe leader is located in the farthest village for protection purposes. You will have to live amongst the teknari and learn a few of their customs until you finish your mission. They also have your reward, a warning to the journey though, these are tribal people who paint their bodies and wear clothes designed for their life style. I urge you to be respectful and kind to them, my brothers name is Raikotsue but he prefers Rai he is a light hearted fellow and he stands out from the rest of the tribe. Our family has black hair, the teknari are characterized by dark skin and pale eyes and hair. You'll know them when you see them, well boys thats your job, when do you wish to depart?"

"Immediately, Sasuke and I are extremely grateful for your generosity and will carry out your mission as fast as possible."

"We will depart from the mansion now Eiji-sama you needn't worry."

"That's good, Sasuke wait here a minute please, Naruto you may go get dressed for the trip and Shiro should be waiting for you to replenish some of your supplies."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a little suspicion but softened his gaze when his rival nodded at him that it would be ok. So the blonde left leaving him with the mansions master in the large room.

"Did you wish to speak to me privately sir?"

"Yes, but only to bestow a gift to you. I may be clumsy sometimes but I pride myself on intelligence and I suspect you have feelings for your companion, am I wrong?"

"...I don't understand why you bring this up but out of gratitude I will be honest with you if you keep this information to yourself...I do have ...feelings." he said while keeping his head low.

The lord was beaming at him with a bright smile.

"I thought so by the way you reacted to Yuni hahaha. I do not have anything against men like you, and I understand what you may be going through so I wanted to give you some encouragement I guess."

Sasuke was a little shocked, the lord was bent? What the hell!? The man beside him stood and removed a long thread from a sleeve of his kimono, attached to it was a black crystal.

"Accept this from me Uchiha Sasuke, I wish you the best of luck and if you ever feel alone remember there are others like you." Eiji bowed to him

Sasuke was taken aback and quickly bowed as well he thanked the lord sincerely before walking out of the large room back to the guest rooms.  
Naruto was already dressed in a black shirt and orange shorts and was currently reading fascinated in the book Sasuke had brought along.  
The blonde looked up as he entered the room, he smiled at him and he nodded back. He untied his obi and slipped off the kimono before throwing it at Naruto's face teasingly.

"Oi Teme what was that for?!"

He smirked silently knowing it would piss off the blonde more. But surprisingly the dobe didn't yell any of the remarks he had anticipated, his faced was buried in the book again.

'Hnnnnn? That's weird, normally we'd be fighting by now'

Sasuke got dressed, pulling on some black shorts and getting on his knees to look for a shirt in his bag.  
Unknown to him he was being watched, Naruto had his eyes peeking above the book to stare at Sasuke and his stomach flipped a little. But he still wasn't fully positive of his sexuality despite last nights events, he wanted to test himself with Sasuke first to make sure. And he just found a way to do that without his rival being aware.

'Is this rape? No because he won't know about it. That makes it worse doesn't it? Just stop thinking about it.'

Sasuke turned towards him smirking, why was he smirking? Naruto hadn't done anything dumb.

"Any reason your staring at me dobe?"

Red struck Naruto's face as he looked down at the book, he smiled at hearing the raven chuckle though, it surprised him and he looked back up. Sasuke was still smirking but an amused smirk instead of his trademark one.

"Let's go idiot, we have a long ways to go. Did you find Shiro?"

"Yeah we got some bags of rice and Shiro gave me a weird bottle, he told me that Eiji-sama wanted me to have it."

"Alright then let's go find the teknari. First place we need to find is southwest of here...it's a lake with a river that leads into the cave."

Naruto stood and handed Sasuke his book back before walking out of the room with a smile.

"Dattebayo shut up and lets get walking, we have a long way to go. How many days to reach the beach?"

"Hn. Probably three or four days."

"Let's get moving then."

So both ninjas left the mansion with new found motivation.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Last warning to my underage readers, please don't corrupt your minds willingly there's plenty of time for that later(Pfft cuz you'regonna listen to me.) This chapter has _EXTREME _mature content that lasts for half the chapter. For my other readers, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Nights and jutsus

They had spent the day walking and were both tired since the two only stopped once for lunch and to replenish their water. His blonde companion was being quiet through the whole trip which was extremely weird. What was going through that dobe's head?

'Is he fantasizing about Yuni? He hasn't said a word since we left, pfft what am I complaining about better then having him snooping around.'

There was a slight change of smell in the air, he sped up a little and saw a clearing, standing at a hill the lake was about two miles away. He heard Naruto sigh next to him.

"It's way too hot for this..." he said with slight irritation

Sasuke's eyes twitched as his partner slid his shirt off while sighing contently. The blondes perfect body still sported the seal on his belly which always fascinated Sasuke, he looked away quickly as he felt his own stomach stirring.

"Ok now let's go." Naruto stated while tossing his shirt over his shoulder

The sun was starting to fall as they made the first mile, and it was almost night when they reached the lake. Naruto grabbed a metal bowl and opened a bag of rice to start off dinner. In the meantime Sasuke had gone off into the woods to catch something, he was venting under his breath.

"Son of a bitch. God hates me, first that moron takes a random interest in who I love, then that whole incident with the drowning and the Kyuubi, then last nights adventure with a loud slut, and top it off he has to walk half naked in front of me!?"

Leaning against a tree with a katana in his hand and looking at the dark sky he whispered silently.

"Fucking dumbass...can you not see how much I want you... When did I start needing you this much..."

A bunny came hopping out of a bush and was coming closer to him, he remained motionless against the tree. The white and brown rabbit looked up at him while wiggling its nose. It was cute. Unfortunately Uchiha's didn't care about how cute something was, Sasuke brought his sword down swiftly and beheaded the rodent in a fluid movement for a merciful death. He then used a knife to skin the animal before returning to the boy that made his life hell.  
Naruto had been thinking a lot since his rival went hunting, he now had a plan to test his straightness with a new jutsu he learned from Sasuke's book. It was a dream entering technique, they were out in the open so Naruto would offer to take the first watch, when Sasuke fell asleep he would use the jutsu on him. It was simple to do, all he needed to do was think of Sasuke while making a hand seal and he would enter the bastards mind, there he would...would...

'Dear god this isn't going to be easy...'

The bushes to his left were rustling as Sasuke appeared with a carcass in his hand, he had a dead pan face on so he was probably tired, that would come in handy. The rice was finished so Sasuke impaled the meat on the metal sticks he carried along to roast the bunny. When they had finished eating the two washed the utensils in the lake. He heard Sasuke yawn as he stripped down to his boxers and rolled out his sleeping bag and Naruto's.

"I'll take the first watch, you look like your about to fall over teme."

"Suit yourself dobe."

With that the Uchia got comfortable and closed his eyes while lying on his side, Naruto waited until he heard the bastards breath even out. He gulped nervously at what he was about to do, he could feel sweat forming in his hands and his heart rate quickened as he sat in a meditating position with closed eyes and did a hand seal.

It felt...nice. Whatever just happened anyway.

Naruto felt a wave of warmth flow over him as he presumably entered Sasuke's mind, he recognized the Uchiha's room, Sasuke was on the bed polishing a kunai.  
This was a dream, Naruto could feel his heart start pounding and his face warmed up as he walked up to Sasuke, what he was about to do was wrong, and he knew it. Sasuke jolted towards him holding his kunai.

"What are you doing in here usuratonkachi?" he asked with an annoyed glare

Naruto gulped, he didn't know how to answer, he couldn't speak properly and his knees felt as if they were made of gel. He walked up and imagined ropes around Sasuke which actually tied the ravens wrists together in front of him.

"What the hell?! How'd you do that dobe?"

Naruto pushed him down onto his bed and climbed on top of him, shaking slightly from anticipation and fear. He imagined Sasuke shirtless and his upper clothing disappeared leaving the raven half naked and struggling against the ropes.

"Dumbass what the hell are you doing?! I'll kill you if you don't freaking untie me!"

Naruto found his voice at the challenge, Sasuke's fury firing him up and making this easier to do, he decided to mess with the bastard and make a game out of this experiment.

"Now Sasuke calm down, I'm not going to do anything you won't enjoy, just lie there and let me see how much physical tension you can endure. I'm going to tease your body until you lose your mind, if you struggle I'll get bolder." he said hotly against his rivals ear.

His heart felt as if it were trying to smash past his ribs and jump out of his chest, he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha froze from under him until he started thrashing and bucking his hips in attempts to throw Naruto off. He wasn't making any progress, instead the friction he was creating against Naruto was starting to take its toll on the blonde. As promised Sasuke's resistance made this seem like a challenge and Naruto got braver as he slid his tongue across the pale flesh to one of the ravens nipples, Sasuke spontaneously contracted his legs so his knee would hit Naruto in the stomach. He smirked, this is exactly how Sasuke would react in this kind of situation but his arms were still bound so he couldn't do much, looking down at a blushing Uchiha he smirked until his eyes fell on the curse mark.

'Thats where I cut him a few days ago...I wonder...just how sensitive is that thing.'

He leaned down to the boys neck and gave it a testing lick and the Uchiha went rigid under him ceasing all movement. He took it as a good sign and swirled his tongue around the mark giving occasional sucks, a particular tongue movement made the boy underneath him twitch.

Sasuke groaned lowly.  
And Naruto stopped dead.

He smiled against the ravens neck before coming up to look at his scorched face.

"Did...did you just moan Sasuke? Did you just ask me for more?"

"Naruto...don't do this...you have no idea what's going to happen if you don't stop."

Taking the chance to defy the bastard further, he went back to his neck and started sucking and licking away. Sasuke wasn't trying to get him off anymore, he was intentionally grinding on Naruto in attempts to soothe the burning he was developing in his cock. The act was turning him on and he kept licking trying to see how much Sasuke could take before the pleasure got to him, he was surprised to hear his rival cry out from the ministrations. He left his neck and started kissing and licking down his torso until he reached Sasuke's pants. He gulped in anticipation before siding them off and exposing his friends member, blushing at the thought of doing this to another guy Naruto braced himself and ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Sasuke's dick.

A loud rip was heard.

Naruto looked up in alarm, Sasuke was red faced and he was free...

He tore through the ropes.

'Oh shit I'm gonna die...not literally but..still'

Sasuke flipped them over to straddle Naruto who was only wearing boxers and he himself was fully naked.

"Alright dobe, you wanna mess with me so much then let's do it. Hope you can handle it."

Sasuke came down and started licking Naruto's throat, he couldn't move, or think, or breathe...it was too much. Sasuke was roughly grinding on him and lapping hotly at his neck, there's wasn't a chance at containing the purrs and pants that erupted from his open mouth. Sasuke smirked against his skin and he felt it, fuck he felt everything, the bastards tongue, his consistent thrusting, Naruto was consumed in searing pleasure and couldn't control himself.

"Rrrrrr...ah..rrrrrr...ngh...SASUKE!"

"Nani?" the bastard said cooly "What do you want dobe? Are you horny? Do you want me to touch you? No. I know what you want, you want to cum. That's it right, you want me to make your semen shoot out of you?"

Naruto COULD NOT take dirty talk at the moment, he suprised Sasuke by flipping them over again only to thrust insanely against his rival.

"Ngh!..Sasuke-t-teme...shut the f-fuck up... Your just as horny...haha...you can't control your hips, they're thrusting up to mine on thier own.."

In the back of his mind he registered that he didn't give a fuck about being gay. Yes he was gay, he was gay for Sasuke and the insane mind tearing pleasure he was experiencing was making his blood boil. He needed relief and he needed it now. Sasuke flipped them for the third time before tearing Narutos boxers off him and grinding against him raw. Both were humping each other shamelessly, mind lost in pleasure Naruto jolted when he felt Sasuke's finger go into his ass. He was about to protest when the bastard attacked his neck with savage licking, ripping the purrs from his throat against his will.

"You're... Filthy dobe... The w-way you keep rubbing yourself against me, y-you want me too right? I'll make you come harder then you ever have right now."

He wasn't playing, Sasuke was sucking his neck, thrusting against him, and mercilessly stabbing his prostate with his fingers. Naruto fought it, he tried to repress it, to hold it back, he would not give the bastard the pleasure of making him cum first. All thoughts ceased as Sasuke bit him on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"S-Sas-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He came, his cum shot out all over Sasuke's cock, but Sasuke didn't slow down. He kept pounding his prostate with his fingers and grinding on him. Naruto didn't notice had four fingers in his ass until the Uchiha pulled them out and made him stand on all fours. He was panting and unaware of anything until he felt something a lot bigger prod him, before he could even tell Sasuke to wait the raven slammed into him quickly and stood still to let him adjust.

"Naruto...a-are you ok?"

"Move.."

"Eh?"

"Fuck...Sasuke move...I want more...damn I'm already hard again..."

Sasuke smirked before slowly sliding back and forth against Naruto, the sexy blonde was grunting with pleasure and he didn't care enough to stop the saliva that leaked out the edge of his mouth. He continued thrusting gently into the fox vessel and he soon began moaning along with the dobe. He twisted and turned, angling his thrusts, a thrust here, there, turn and thrust there..

"Argh!"

He smirked as he relocated that very special spot.  
"N-Na...fuck...Naruto...are you ready?"

"F-for wha-ah...what?"

"To go fucking insane."

He pulled almost all the way out of Naruto before slamming mercilessly back inside HARD. Naruto had not expected this, his knees caved in as the pleasure over took him completely and he let out a deafening scream that turned Sasuke on immensely.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He didn't care anymore, he knew he was gay, he was crazy, all he could think about or feel was Sasuke's dick fucking him. Oh god it just kept going harder against his prostate and he couldn't scream anymore, his mouth was open and his tongue was bouncing from the force of the thrusts Sasuke was giving. The raven grabbed his hips preventing him from getting away, and sped up, sweat was dripping, precum was forming on both their cocks, Naruto couldn't form a single coherent thought at all, this was such a sweet torture, his body was going to explode from stimulation if he didn't come soon.

"Ah...ah- ah S-Sa-suk-e... Sasuke please...fuck... I can't ... NGH!... C-can't hold...it in anymore."

Sasuke didn't answer, he was letting out guttural moans that got into Naruto's head leaving nothing unstimulated. He was letting out silent screams, and was about to cum again. Sasuke went even faster still, and crashed their hips together again and again rougher and harder until the pressure was too much. Both their tongues were hanging out slightly, they were both moaning uninhibitedly and bruises were forming on both their bodies.

"Na-ah-ruto...I'm about to cu-ugh...cum..."

Sasuke was moving rapidly, Naruto was being pushed forwards by the force of the pounding and pulled back by Sasuke's sweaty hands in an erratic animalistic rhythm. It was building up, the burning, the pleasure, the need for release was too much, neither could take it a second longer, Sasuke hips went through a seizure as he came inside Naruto filling him up completely, Naruto's whole body shook as his second orgasm hit him. Sasuke let go of Naruto, who slipped off his cock onto the bed, and collapsed on top of him and panted into his ear.

"Na-Naruto...I-"

The blonde never heard the rest of it as he faded away from Sasuke's head. He experienced that warm wave again before opening his eyes back in his own body, he was panting and despite only have experienced pleasure as a subconscious, his pants were damp. He looked over at Sasuke and couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face, walking over for a closer look, he memorized every feature Sasuke had.  
For the first time, Sasuke didn't look like a corpse as he slept. He was on his back with one arm over his head the other splayed out to the side, and his legs were spread out. The ravens pants also were damp which made Naruto smirk, but he studied his face the most, Sasuke had a red blush streaking his face and the tips of his ears, and he was smiling happily. There was no way he could wake him up. Naruto smiled too at the rare sight, who cares about being gay when THAT was the kind of sex in store. Walking back to the fire he sat and stared at the lake behind him, the moon was casting a glow over it that made the whole place radiate imperturbable serenity. Looking back over at Sasuke his smile faded, Sasuke may have fucked him but that happened in a dream, what if the Uchiha just didn't want to be dominated? What if he was simply going along with Naruto in his dreams because he had the same idea about 'Being challenged'. Sasuke still liked that mystery girl, whoever she was she was going to have one hell of a lover...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Follow the river

He stared at Sasuke thinking about what would happen if they actually became a couple. How would he 'mate' him? The kyuubi said something about a making a mark on a mate before anything was official. Naruto didn't mind bottoming if it meant coming twice, but would Sasuke bottom every now and again?  
Naruto smirked at the thought, it would be a fun challenge dominating the Uchiha, all these thoughts swam through his head until the sun started rising, he changed into an A-shirt and pants as the sky turned grey. Wondering how Sasuke would react to his current state, he climbed into a tree where he could see and hear the raven clearly and he waited.  
Sasuke stirred awake, as soon as he opened his coal eyes he knew something was seriously wrong. Looking down, hoping what he knew was there wouldn't be, he saw a large wet spot on his pants.

'Damn! How hard did I freaking cum last night?!'

Naruto watched, hands over his mouth to prevent his laughter. Sasuke made such a shocked face when he saw his pants and was now looking around quickly, he hurriedly stripped his pants and boxers before throwing them in the lake. Running into the cold water, he rubbed himself down before coming out, drying off, and getting dressed in a navy wife beater and black pants. He rung his other pants dry and wrapped them in a towel before placing them at the bottom of his bag. Naruto snickered as he jumped down branch by branch and deemed it safe to approach his rival.  
Sasuke was thanking his lucky star that Naruto was gone the whole time he was cleaning himself up. As he grabbed a water bottle to brush his teeth he heard the bushes rustle and turned to see Naruto. The blonde smiled brightly at him and he turned away with a huff. Apparently Naruto was in a dobe mood because he started teasing him.

"You got dressed really fast teme, I left to pee only a little while ago. What made you rush?"

"Hn."

Naruto couldn't see the ravens face since he was turned away but his ears were perfectly visible and there was a light shade of pink on them. He felt like teasing Sasuke today, he was in a good mood and despite his proud demeanor he knew Sasuke had to be too.

"You should've heard yourself last night dattebayo."

The almighty Uchiha started an extremely rare sputter sequence as he rolled up his sleeping bag and tied it to his back pack.

"I-I did wha...um eh *COUGH* what did you hear?"

"Hahahahahahaha you moan a lot in your sleep Dattebayo! I should start listening, maybe I'll find out who your in love with. So what you dream about." he asked knowing full well what his rival dreamt. He had to give Sasuke credit the bastard had a smooth comeback the he would've believed had he not been in the ravens dreams.

"I dreamt about polishing kunai until a strong opponent jumped and fought me, he left some unforgettable wounds which is why I must have moaned."

Naruto grinned wide at the statement, Sasuke called him a strong opponent, he snuck a peak at his rival to see him looking down with a sexy smirk. Smiling to himself he stopped messing with his partner and spoke casualy.

"So teme, what's next?"

"We got to follow that river down there to the cave."

"Better get a move on then, last one there cooks tonight?"

"Hn. As if you could beat me usuratonkachi, let's go." Sasuke remarked while grabbing a pebble and tossing it.

Both got ready to sprint and as the small stone touched soil the two boys bolted forwards.  
He was full of energy and in a good mood, his blonde partner was matching his speed step for step, he quickened his pace and ran closer to the woods to avoid the sand that would slow him down. Naruto jumped over him and into the trees where he jumped again and again to boost his speed, Sasuke decided to have some fun with him. He grabbed a small stone while running and threw it up, the distraction hit the blonde on the nose, and he didn't step correctly onto the next branch, he started falling.

"Sasuke teme! Thats cheating Dattebayo!"

"You should be prepared for anything usuratonkachi!"

Naruto landed about five yards behind him on his feet and he forced himself to catch up to the bastard. Sasuke was smirking as he sprinted as well, there was no way he was going to let that dobe beat him in a race. They kept going with Naruto slowly getting closer to Sasuke as the river came into view.  
Naruto read about another technique in the book similar to the ransengan which he was about to use as he propelled himself forwards, making another set of hand seals he moved his arms smoothly in a wave pattern while running. A whip like air current was twirling around him as he ran, he shot and arm down and jabbed in front of him before looping his arm around and pulling it back towards himself. The blast of air cut through the wind and compressed itself a few feet in front of Sasuke, when Naruto thought the bastard was close enough he opened his palm and all the air shot out against Sasuke's legs in an invisible explosion. The raven fell and didn't have time to catch himself, Naruto got close to him while summoning another air whip and as he jumped over his rival he sent the current under the ravens shirt to run over his back and caress his curse mark before dispersing. Sasuke blushed unseen by the blonde as he picked himself up and sprinted full speed, the river was approaching, Naruto was still ahead of him, he forced himself to speed up his muscles screaming in protest.  
Naruto looked over his shoulder as he felt an evil chakra flow looming over him, Sasuke had a look in his black eyes capable of crumbling a mountain into sand. He wasn't playing around anymore, and Naruto forgot about the race he was running for his life at the moment, adrenaline pumped through him as the river was less then six yards away. Sasuke was now right behind him and the fired up blonde sprinted all he could, his legs were searing but he wanted to beat Sasuke and he knew he could. There was a splash in the water and both boys stopped.

The race was over.

A black sandal was in the water, the owner of that sandal had eyes as blue as the river itself.

"hah...hah...I won?...hah..HAHAHA! Dattebayo your cooking tonight!"

"hah...hah...damn...fine dobe...good job."

Naruto felt proud of himself, he and Sasuke were equals but they had advantages over eachother, Sasuke was faster than him and if it hadn't been for the tripping he would have won. Naruto was a little stronger, all those times they sparred Sasuke targeted his arms for that reason, that didn't matter now though because he had beat the bastard!

"Alright dobe we have to follow this river to that cave, come on. I looked at the map and it's sixteen miles away."

"Ok teme, let's start walking."

The two were at ease as they trekked alongside the river, fishes splashed and swam by with the current.  
Sasuke was wearing his usual emotionless mask, inside though he was trying to tame tornadoes and hurricanes of thoughts blowing around his head. Last night's dream was stood out from the ones he'd had before, Naruto had been himself and his usually dull eyes had been intense and wild. Naruto had never tied him up in any of his dreams, he only silently kissed and interacted with Sasuke.

'Yesterday's dream was amazing though, Naruto was so fucking rough and sexy...but it felt different than usual...'

He relived the moment while walking beside his dobe, careful not to remember the dream to clearly since that would lead to problems. He was a little upset with himself, having Naruto so close and dreaming like that was dangerous. He was also saddened as he realized that the dreams were a double edged sword, they were amazing and made him feel really good but he knew that's all they were. He would never have the real thing, he wished that he's stop dreaming, he needed to stop this thing he had for Naruto no matter what it took, it would make life better for both of them if he could let the blonde go.  
Naruto was also thinking about last nights dream incident, he felt rested despite not actually having gone to sleep last night. He was definitely going to do it again tonight, and his goal was to dominate the Uchiha and pleasure the bastard until he couldn't make a sound. The thought made him blush and smile as he looked at Sasuke out the corner of his eye and to his surprise the raven looked as if he wanted to fight something. His eyes had a pained determination in them that made them impossible to decipher and Naruto was a little worried.

'Is he remembering the dream? Maybe I was right and he didn't enjoy it that much...is he disgusted by what I made him do?'

Naruto stopped smiling and went serious as he quickened his pace a little to give the bastard some space, he was hurt by this despite knowing that Sasuke was straight. He couldn't say he loved the bastard yet because he was just now learning about his sexuality but he felt strongly about Sasuke. His head snapped up in realization, he had always felt strongly about Sasuke, so much so that he had chased the bastard all over the place to bring him back to Konoha, so much that the first time he let the Kyuubi out was after Sasuke was severely wounded. Naruto's eyes widened, he had always chased Sasuke, even before he knew it when they were still kids and he had decided to make the Uchiha his rival. A small smile spread across his face, his chest felt warm and there was a gentle pounding from within, he wanted to be that bastards mate, and he was happy to be near him.

"Hey dobe!"

"Wha-"

He walked straight into a tree and a snake fell from a branch beside him, he looked at the reptile and blinked twice. The snake then proceeded to slither up his pant leg and squirm all over him causing him to dance strangely. It was pretty entertaining, at least until the damn thing sunk it's fangs into his lower back and injected venom.

"Bitch! The damn thing bit me!"

Naruto managed to grab the hissing snake and threw it far into the woods somewhere. Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally as he saw the snake clearly, it was brown with darker grey-ish brown stripes forming spots.

'Mamushi!?'

Naruto was dusting himself off when it suddenly became very breezy.

"Sasuke teme what the fuck are you doing?!"

"You dumbfuck that was a pit viper! Those things are extremely venomous, get your damn shirt off where did it bite you?!" the raven spat at him while trying to remove his clothes.

Naruto took off the tight shirt only to be knocked to the sand-like soil face first which caused him to pull his head up coughing and spitting.

"What the fuck are you doing? Dattebayo you could have waited two seconds to fucking scan me!"

Sasuke had his sharingan activated as he gazed at the bite marks, Naruto started squirming so he roughy grabbed the blondes hips to hold him down. The fang marks were deep.

This was serious.

Naruto froze up as he felt Sasuke hold down his hips, but what the raven followed that up with nearly gave him a nosebleed. Sasuke was sucking on the skin of his back where the viper had bitten him, he brought his mouth up to spit out the poisoned blood to the side before returning to his harsh sucking and repeating. Naruto just crossed his arms and rested his head on them, his face was a little too warm as he lied there and took in what his rival was doing to him. The ravens lips were around the wound and he used the tip of his tongue to press down on the un-punctured flesh while sucking forcefully on his partners blood which tasted bitter thanks to the reptile. It didn't help that the Uchiha was practically lying on him, the ebony haired teen was nestled between his legs with his chest on Naruto's butt.

'Dear god...I'll never do the sexy no jutsu again but please don't let me get hard right now!'

Memories of last nights dream poured into his head and he managed to fight off the groan that threatened to slip out.  
Meanwhile Sasuke was still furiously taking Naruto's wounded flesh into his mouth and coaxing his blood out with his tongue. The blonde's blood was losing its bitter taste and the crimson liquid was starting to taste like its normal metallic self. He lapped at the wound to clear the red smudges he had created and spat to the side again, and now that he wasn't concerned for the dobe's life some dirty thoughts were squeezing their way into his mind against his will.

'I'm holding him like in my dream...and licking him...he doesn't seem against it anymore, why the fuck is this moron being so quiet? Should I...No! You're an Uchiha show some fucking self control!'

Sadly self control wasn't something he was capable of at the moment, before he registered what he was doing his tongue swirled the now clean wound and he sucked it with added pressure. He could have sworn he felt Naruto shiver, maybe it was a disgusted shudder?  
Naruto was at the brink of insanity, when he felt Sasuke stimulate him harder he was about to turn around and confess to the bastard. That never happened though since Sasuke got off him, he looked up and saw his rival had a nearly invisible hint of pink on his face.

"Why are y-you looking at me like that teme?"

"I'm sorry that I left a mark dobe."

Naruto twisted himself and craned his neck to inspect his back and was amused to see an evident hickey. It made him feel strangely happy and energetic he also took pleasure in seeing an awkward bastard shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He chuckled while tugging his shirt back on and continuing the walk to the cave silently to unnerve Sasuke. As he predicted the raven kept pace with him and avoided his gaze, this should be fun.

"So tell me teme, what was the point in sucking the snake bite so hard." he teasingly said emphasizing the word hard.

Sasuke swallowed a bit before answering, he knew the usuratonkachi was teasing him. "I had to get the venom out somehow, next time I'll let you die dobe."

"Haha and was it necessary to lick me too?"

"Your blood was smearing around the wound, I got it out of the way."

Sasuke felt dirty, like he needed a bath, not because of what he had done but because of the way Naruto was questioning him. He felt like he had molested his friend...and it didn't help the situation that he had pretty much tackled him down and locked the boys hips under him. Naruto was satisfied when he saw Sasuke lower his head to cover his face with his bangs in attempt to hide the blush.

The sun was high in the sky now and it was heating up, Naruto never was a heat fan and he took off his shirt off for the second time that day and slung it over his shoulders. Sasuke peeked at the hickey before Naruto covered it with his back pack again and felt his face heat up again.  
Now he was hot too. Sighing he dropped his backpack for a minute.

"Whats going on Sasuke? Are you o-...k."

Narutos eyes ravished the pale body before him, Sasuke had removed his wife beater and let it hang in his belt loop. He picked his bag back up and nodded at Naruto to continue, a low rumble was heard as he took a step forward. Naruto snorted before going through an attack of chuckles.

"Hahahaha Dattebayo we should stop to eat something, it's around lunch time anyway."

With that the two sat at the river bank and pulled out some snacks that lord Eiji's servants had given them. Sasuke was eating edamame seeds and some dried fruit while Naruto munched on almonds and other nuts. Having they're hunger satisfied they kept walking while drinking water in attempts to suppress the heat.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: This chapter has a bit of role reversal, it's the only chapter this happens in where Naruto is a top and Sasuke bottoms. Giving you the heads up in case you don't like NaruSasu. If you don't mind it then you're in for a treat ;)

* * *

Chapter 15: Night by the river

Naruto had been teasing him all day, this trip was taking a toll on him, he would feel elated one minute and depressed the next. The blondes presence made him nervous, scared, and turned on all at the same time, his nerves couldn't deal with it and his restraint was slowly waning. He swore that one more slip up would make him reveal his feelings to the blonde regardless of the consequences. It was an empty thought though, Sasuke had always been attracted to Naruto since life was cruel, he would never tell the blonde he loved him because then he wouldn't be able to stay close to him. God knows that dobe only made things harder, the moron decided to take an interest in his private life, tease the shit out of him, and he had developed a habit of being shirtless around him. It was normal for guy friends to do all of that, but he couldn't help wishing that it meant the blonde liked him.

'Hn. Too much wishful thinking...how am I supposed to let these feelings go with all this happening?'

Naruto stopped from behind him causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow questioningly. The blonde simply pointed to the sky which was turning pink.

"Should we walk a little more or set up camp? We've been walking all day, it wouldn't hurt to start settling in for the night."

"Alright then dobe since your so tired."

He just remembered, Naruto didn't wake him up to keep watch last night. Had he stayed up the whole night?

'Oh shit...he's probably exhausted'

"Go get the fire wood usuratonkachi, I'm going to catch dinner."

The blonde nodded before dropping his bag and heading into the woods which still flanked both sides of the river. Sasuke grabbed some rocks and made a ring with a two foot diameter to control the fire before he rolled out the sleeping bags. Then he went into his bag and started digging around for the two cups he had brought along. When he felt them he pulled out the two chicken ramen containers and filled them with water as he placed them into a metal bowl. He walked over to the woods and grabbed just enough wood to get the fire started, as he arranged the wooden pyramid he used the fire jutsu technique to light it up. On the long branches that he'd collected and made a standing rectangle of, he placed the bowl between the parallel sticks which started to cook the ramen. Well camp was officially set and the fire would be running for a while, now that Naruto was gone it would be a good time to bathe. Taking off his black pants and boxers, he placed them over his bag before walking into the river, it was deep in the middle so he dived and let the light current engulf him.

'If I take care of myself now...I might be able to avoid having another dream like last nights.'

As the raven surfaced he looked a the woods where Naruto had gone, the blonde wouldn't be back for a while. Sighing he swam to a shallower part of the river and sat on an underwater stone before curling his fingers around his member.

In the woods Naruto was planning on what to do in tonight's dream, maybe he would tie up Sasuke completely, or maybe he would just tackle him and start pleasuring him before he could protest. It was harmless right? It's not like it was happening in real life, and Sasuke had responded rather aggressively in their last encounter. The wind blew by gently, and it carried such a nice and familiar scent that made his mouth water.

'Ramen!'

Instantly the fox vessel ran frantically breaking branches off trees and gabbing sticks as he hauled ass back to camp. Right before he emerged from the woods he stopped dead in his tracks and threw himself on the ground silently as he could. Hidden in the shadows and tall grass his eyes widened at the same time his face started heating up. He had seen Sasuke jerk off before when they went to that hidden waterfall cave, but this was different. The raven was rushing, he was desperate to finish himself off and was furiously bucking his hips into his hand, another detail was that he was sitting sideways and half in the water. His spastic movements made the water splash around and onto him, he tossed his head back with his mouth hanging open. Naruto gulped heavily, his rival was moving faster and in a crazed manner that was making his own cock stir. He looked away, he couldn't keep watching this without getting hard, it didn't make a difference though since the raven got to him through his ears.

'Teme...fuck stop making those sounds. Why do you need to jerk off so much anyway?'

Sasuke wasn't moaning, but the heavy and broken pants he was exhaling were somehow affecting Naruto worse than moans would've. Sasuke came with a loud moan that made Naruto pay attention.

"Hah...hah... NAGHHHH!"

Oh that son of a bitch was gonna get it tonight.

'Just wait till I get my hands on you, you sex crazed Uchiha.' he thought with a growl

He stood from his hiding place and grabbed his sticks before walking out into the light where Sasuke could see him. The raven tensed at his sudden appearance before putting up an expressionless mask and rubbing himself down calmly. Naruto smirked as he placed the wood near the fire, and sat facing Sasuke deeming it a splendid time to start a conversation.

"Dattebayo this smells amazing!" he said with a fox grin

"Consider it a thank you for keeping watch all night yesterday, I'll keep watch tonight."

'Crap, think fast! I have to stay up for the jutsu to work and he needs to sleep...um ...got it!'

"I have to stay up anyway."

"What for dobe?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously.

"Because the Kyuubi is giving off a lot of energy, it won't let me sleep either way so if there's no reason for both of us to stay up. Besides I feel rested thanks to the chakra he gives off."

It was a total lie, and from within the depths of his head he could hear the fox snickering in amusement before sarcastically congratulating him for coming up with such "wonderful" excuse.  
Sasuke seemed to buy it though, he "Hnned" thoughtfully as he walked out of the river naked towards his black backpack. Naruto didn't look at him, if he did that would cause complications between his legs that really weren't appealing at the moment. Sounds of rustling clothes were heard from behind him, when they stopped Sasuke walked around to sit opposite him wearing navy boxers and a grey A-shirt. The ramen was letting off its wonderful smell which the raven took into consideration as he stood and dug in his bag for the bowls he had brought as well as a pair of chopsticks. Naruto took out his own chopsticks and served them into the bowls Sasuke handed him. As soon as the bastard took his bowl he filled his own and ravaged the meal hungrily. Sasuke on the other hand ate slow and dignified as usual, by the time he had finished Naruto was on his second helping.  
After they were both done and had washed the silverware Sasuke tucked himself into his sleeping bag and looked at Naruto pensively. The blonde smiled at him and he turned over to his side as he waited for sleep to over take him confident that he wouldn't have any wet dreams since he took care of himself earlier.

'Thats right teme go to sleep, I'll see you in a few minutes dattebayo.' Naruto thought happily

The ravens breath smoothed out and eventually became even, instantly Naruto crossed his legs into a meditating position and did the proper hand seals while thinking about Sasuke.

He openly welcomed the wave of warmth that flowed over his body and found himself once again in Sasuke's head. The raven was sitting on his back porch in the warm orange rays that veiled him and cast long shadows along the clean planks. Naruto smirked, the raven was always peaceful in his dreams and it almost made him feel bad for disrupting that serenity. Almost.

He wasn't in a hurry to conduct an experiment today, he had plenty of time and was going to take it slow with the Uchiha. He imagined a pair of cuffs and blindfold and smiled as the items appeared in his hands, slowly walking to the resting raven, he rapidly pulled his arms back and cuffed him not allowing time for a reaction. Next he blindfolded the pissed off bastard who was yelling obscenities, Sasuke was now on his back and blindfolded.

"Who the fuck are you?! Release me and fight like a man you cowardly asshole!"

Naruto spoke in a silken voice to respond to the boy struggling in front of him.

"Calm down teme, your not being attacked."

"Dobe?...Dumb fuck. What. The hell. Are you doing...if I get out of these you're in for a world of pain."

"Now now Sasuke, I just wanna mess with you a little that's all."

"What are you thinking usuratonkachi?"

"Nothing much, just a little game I've come up with that's all."

"Game?"

"Mmhmm, I'm going to see how much pleasure you can endure before losing control. Your going to be begging for me to make you come by the time I'm done with you."

"What the fuck Dobe?! Are you crazy?!"

"Possibly." he stated while grinning at the blindfolded teen

He pictured the raven shirtless like he had last night and the boys shirt faded away. Sasuke was cursing him out but he ignored it and started massaging his chest and stomach smoothly.

"Dobe get the fuck off!"

"Haha its a little early for that don't you think?"

He smirked as he saw a red blush stealthily peek under the blindfold and the slight tremor that went through the Uchiha. Sasuke stopped fighting him, probably trying to think of a way out of the situation since his venomous threats weren't working. Naruto watched his face intensely as he touched every inch of his rival, and the bastard clenched his teeth when his hand brushed his hip.

'He's sensitive there?'

Curious, he gently squeezed Sasuke's hips and was satisfied with the involuntary buck the raven gave.

"Your hips feel good? Should I try to find all your weaknesses? That sounds good to me, I can drive you crazy faster and you wouldn't be able to hold back on me. What do you think teme, should I pleasure you and make you beg?"

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, if the idiot moved his hand a little to the left he would start getting turned on for real. Naruto looked at his rivals expression, he looked pretty damn sexy with that blindfold, and the way his mouth was a bit opened to let out shallow pants was turning him on. His blood started flowing south, next he decided to try the ravens nipples where he surprisingly got little reaction, disappointed he put his hands on the center of his rivals chest. The boy under him bit his lips at that, so he tried moving his hands up and down the center to find extremely pleasing results such as the tremors that were raking Sasuke's body.

"Stop, Naruto."

"Why? Don't even try to say your not enjoying this."

Naruto lowered his head and lapped at his partners chest which made Sasuke groan lowly.

"See? You want this teme."

"I don't, but if you keep touching me like that how the fuck am I supposed to react."

"Hmm. How about giving in to the pleasure and moaning for me?"

"Fuck you dobe"

Naruto continued licking, he trailed his tongue across Sasuke's chest and paused at the boys collar bone since he moaned with a closed mouth in attempt to silence himself. That just wouldn't do, looks like the Uchiha would need a little more convincing. Naruto started sucking his collar bone and tracing his tongue over every muscle he could, Sasuke was still being stubborn and repressing his sex induced voice. He was only fired up by the challenge though and smirked against pale skin as a horribly cruel idea popped into his head.

'I know one of your weak spots teme, let's see if you can still hold back after this.'

Sasuke was feeling pretty damn good about himself, he had an extremely annoying and sexy blonde on top of him and was somehow keeping himself under control. He didn't want to give Naruto the satisfaction of hearing him moan, he was an Uchiha and didn't plan on becoming anyone's bottom. He refused to let that fucking moron have his wa— oh god no.

Naruto was blowing lightly on his curse mark and his chakra was being affected, it was accelerating through his body and churning him completely.

"Na-aaahh stop it...you... f-fucking assho-ohhhh..."

'I hate you...why the fuck are you doing this to me?'

Sasuke couldn't speak, all he could do was moan, when the blonde actually touched his skin with his lips his hips started jutting off the floor. He couldn't control it, he tried to stay still, he really did, but it was as if his chakra was forcing his body to move on its own accord. The sounds slipping from his mouth had "SEX" stamped all over them and Naruto wasn't doing anything but licking him slowly.

'That's it Sasuke, lose it. Lose your mind like you did yesterday.'

Naruto was so turned on it ached, the raven under him was grinding himself against his hardened cock like some slut. It only aroused him more knowing that Sasuke was doing it involuntarily, the filthy thoughts going through his head making him unconsciously start licking faster and swirling his tongue around the black stained skin. Sasuke was arching and humping into him, biting his lips and thrusting his hips, it was fucking maddening. Naruto struggled to hold himself back, he knew he had to if this was going to work.

'Ugh...keep cool, focus on pleasing him and he'll beg to be fucked eventually.'

The blonde had no idea how accurate that was, Sasuke was at the end of his rope, groans and growls were freely falling from his mouth. He needed him. He needed Naruto and he started thrusting faster against the dobe with a red face. Naruto couldn't take much more, when Sasuke sped up his self restraint disintegrated.

"Y-you want mo-oh-more teme?"

Sasuke didn't respond, just kept thrusting his dick between Narutos thighs as his curse mark spun wildly and drove him off the brink of sanity.

"Do you want me to touch you? Answer me Sasuke teme."

"Y-yea"

"Oh so you want to be touched, tell me where sexiness, here?" Naruto stated as he sucked hard on the raves mark and smirked at the dirty nickname.

"Or here?" he purred while licking Sasuke's belly.

The ravens hungry speed increased as Naruto got close to his painful erection.

"Or could it be, you want me to touch you.." the blonde said while sliding off Sasuke's shorts and boxers slowly.

"Here?"

Naruto took the Uchiha into his mouth all at once and quickly, and felt the raven start fucking his mouth with feral lewdness. He was forced to hold his spasming hips down to prevent himself from suffocating.

Sasuke was slipping away. He was being overcome with ecstasy and the fucking blonde knew it. His wet mouth kept rubbing against his cock, the hot friction only arousing him more. It felt so good, so mother fucking good. He couldn't see the sinning blonde, but his sanity took a fall when he felt fingers circling his curse mark.

That was the last straw.

All Sasuke's Uchiha pride melted into charred little ashes.

"NARUTO! I'm...I can't...ho-oohh...hold..ah..it...I'm a-agh..about to!"

The son of a bitch yanked his mouth off his dick leaving him thrusting blindly into thin air looking for any kind of fucking friction. He heard the blonde piece of shit chuckle deeply above him as he returned to licking his mark. It wasn't enough anymore, he needed more stimulation all the blonde was doing was adding to his tortured pleasure and not giving a single outlet. The fox vessel sucked hard as he took a finger and circled his head.

"ARGH! God.. F-fuck Narutoooo!"

"What's wrong teme? You still want me to stop?"

The blonde stroked him at a cruelly slow pace making him buck wildly, he needed more, every cell in his body was craving release. He needed to cum.  
Naruto started stroking him at lightning speed, his hips cracking as they strained to keep up. It was coming, he was so close to that sweet ecstasy, he felt his muscles contracting as he prepared to come.

"Ah..ugh...Naaaaahhhh...Naru-to I'm ...cu-ugh...cumming...just a little more..."

Again the horrible and evil blue eyed devil abandoned his wet cock that had an alarming amount of precum dripping down its length.

"Fuck! Naruto don't do this to me! I swear I'll kill you usuratonkachi."

It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad...

Sasuke had been with the Akatsuki, he had done some unspeakable things but the pleasure he was forced to take at the moment was inhumanly cruel. Above he heard that chuckle that he both hated and got turned on by.

"Sasuke, I'm horny too. Your so damn sexy, what do you want me to do to you?"

He didn't care, he was praying to wake up at this point to escape the suffocating electricity running through his body.

"Jerk me off."

"Hmm I'm not that into that idea, what about another one, what you really want." Naruto said while fingering the slit of his cock.

'Fuck it.'

"Fuck!...agh...ugh Na-ah-ruto...m-make me c-ughhh...shit...make me cum."

"Beg me."

"Argh you dick!"

"You want to cum or not?" he stated while stroking him and circling his curse mark at the same time.

Sasuke lost his wits, pride, and everything else. All he wanted was to relieve his sensitized body already, he was lost in the lewdness of it all and the blondes skin against his. He had no pride at all as carnal need for friction took over his senses.

"Fuck me! God damn it Naruto I can't stand it anymore, fuck me please I need you, you son of a bitch. I want you to make me cum hard, stick your damn dick in me and fuck me already please!"

Naruto went just as crazy as he heard that leave the Uchiha's mouth.

'I went too far, for him to say that he has to be desperate as hell.'

Despite the thought though his already hard cock throbbed painfully. He forcefully flipped Sasuke over and sent the raven into a series of broken sentences and growls as he shoved his tongue into the sexy bastards hole. He thrust his tongue in and out quickly and Sasuke was twitching violently from being stimulated for so long. Naruto prepared him quickly and once Sasuke relaxed around his four fingers he pulled them out and started rubbing his dick against him rapidly with shallow thrusts to tease him even more.

"Damn...Naruto if you...Agh...don't hurry the...he-ell up.. I swear to god"

"Agh...alright...h-here I go."

He thrust quickly into Sasuke and the raven did something extremely and unpredictably new.

He screamed.

Naruto pounded wildly against him, he was tortured too! Hell, who wouldn't be after seeing Sasuke like this? As soon as he made contact with Sasuke's prostate the raven came, saliva dripping from his open mouth in a silent scream. Naruto was relentless and way to far gone to stop and let his rival collect himself though, he kept thrusting roughly and making Sasuke lose his breath.

'God how much longer...' Sasuke thought hazily

His whole body was extremely sensitive at the moment, Naruto kept slamming into his prostate with stone breaking pressure mercilessly, he felt himself about to come again.

'This is impossible, I can't cum again so quickly right after the first one'

He was wrong.  
Sasuke came again screaming and convulsing as Naruto beat against his sinful sweet spot.

"Sa-aahh-s-suke...what the hell d-dude...haha you sick fuck."

Naruto hadn't been fucking him for long, it was amazing that the bastard came again so close to the first one. He sped up a little and hit Sasuke's prostate harder with more force, he wanted to see how many times he could make the Uchiha cum.

His body was way too sensitive right now, Naruto didn't care as he kept humping him shamelessly. Again he felt his body shudder and twitch as he started feeling that familiar buzz in his crotch.

'Not again...dear god I can't withstand it please no'

Again he came, his whole body felt as if it could explode at the lightest touch of a feather, this time his come came out HARD.

"NARUTOOOO!"

He was still being fucked, he was still coming, Naruto's penis going hard in and out of him with filthy squelching sounds. His sperm kept flowing out as he kept taking Naruto in and out, every bone crushing slam against his prostate squeezed some more of his essence out of him.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he had been holding the base of his cock to prevent himself from cumming so he could see Sasuke unravel. He came hard into the raven, the rush of Naruto inside him overflowed and leaked out around his dick and flowed down to mix with the puddle of cum he had shot out. Sasuke collapsed onto the puddle as well as Naruto, the blonde touched Sasuke and frowned when he noticed the raven was unconscious. He couldn't do much else though, the warm wave flowed over him and he exited the Uchiha's head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Caves and concoctions

He was breathless, his pants were completely soiled and he couldn't stop fucking smiling. Naruto had glazed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face, looking over at Sasuke he couldn't resist the opportunity to study the bastard.

'I really like you Teme, I don't know if it's because your my mate or whatever but your amazing dattebayo.'

He stifled his snickers behind his hand at the ravens state, the teen was on his back panting and red faced. His pants were worse off than Naruto's it looked like he had come a lot. The sun was going to start rising soon, he could tell by the the sky starting to get lighter.

'I better take a bath and wash these...'

He walked into the river with his clothes after taking off his sandals and stripped, rubbing himself down he tossed the wet clothes to a stone that was nearby. He got out and wrapped the wet clothes in a towel before placing it at the bottom of his bag and getting dressed in a black and orange t-shirt and some baggy black shorts. Next he went over to his sleeping bag and rolled it up before hooking it to his bag.

'Sasuke is going to have an interesting morning today, this should be entertaining.'

He knew the raven wouldn't wake up until the suns rays touched him, Sasuke was usually the one to wake him but these past days were full of firsts. He sat just analyzing his friend and memorizing his face, the way his usually perfect black hair was all over the place, his mouth was slightly open and his face was now only a light shade of pink.

'Why can't you be this expressive when your awake teme? How can I tell you that we're supposed to be mates...'

When he saw Sasuke smile softly he sighed.

'Probably dreaming about that girl...'

Just then he saw Sasuke start stirring, he did a backflip to sit with his back to the raven. He heard the sleeping bag shift before a low "fuck" escaped his friends mouth making him smirk. An idea suddenly came to his mind, Sasuke usually smiled once he was out of his head since he was probably dreaming about his crush.

'If I pretend that he said her name in his sleep and that I know who she is he might start talking about her to me... Dattebayo! I'm a genius!'

He turned towards Sasuke who seemed to be trying to recover from a heart attack, and at the sight of himself the raven looked like he had another one.

"Morning Sasuke!" he said cheerily

"M-morning dobe."

'Woah...didn't think he'd say it back. Hahaha he's shaken up pretty bad. Not that I blame him, I drove Sasuke way to far last night.'

Sasuke was shifting in his bag but not moving, Naruto noticed and smirked at him which made the raven wince.

"What's the matter teme? Hurry and get up, you got ready really fast yesterday."

"Hn."

"Hmmmm could it be that your hiding something?"

"What could I possibly be hiding usuratonkachi."

"I don't know, maybe the huge amount cum in your pants."

'Ok, that wasn't how that was suppose to come out' he thought inwardly flinching at the openness

Sasuke was frozen. He knew. He had to fucking know. He had never had dreams or mornings like this before.

'Someone stab me now...'

"By the way you moaned your crush's name last night. I'm not going to lie, I was shocked as hell when I found out."

'Kill me! Kill me! God mother fucking dammit he knows...FUCKING DAMMIT KILL ME!'

"Really?" he said despite his inner self running in circles crazily in panic.

"Yeah. I'm surprised as hell, you really know how to hide your feelings well Dattebayo! But you cried out so loud last night hahaha. I still don't really know what to make of this."

"Wait...your not...You don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I? I mean sure it's weird but its not that big of a deal really, a lot of people are like that nowadays."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his chest felt as if it were about to burst, a smile, a genuinely happy smile forcefully curled his lips upward. The blonde was ok with this?

'I have to be dreaming...'

"It's ok if you're into this type you know, you didn't have to keep it a secret from me." he said smiling

Sasuke stood up, the wetness of his navy boxers clearly visible and he took them off. Naruto's eyes widened a little at the sight of the Uchiha's boldness, Sasuke was smirking inwardly as Naruto stared at him in surprise. He walked by him and went to his bag to pull out a pair of black boxers and shorts, knowing that they were going to a cave today he also taped up his legs.

"Well lets get walking usuratonkachi."

"...eh? Oh y-yeah let's go teme!"

Naruto grabbed his bag and waited as Sasuke rolled up his sleeping bag and got ready to go. He was feeling kind of thirsty but decided he could wait until they reached the cave, Sasuke stood before him smirking.

"Want to stop staring into space and start walking?"

Naruto jumped a little and began walking quietly, Sasuke was quiet too but he was smirking strangely.

'What the hell is he thinking? That stupid grin of his is different today...it looks...happy. Is he ok with me "knowing" who he likes? Whatever I'll just wait and eventually he'll start talking about the girl.'

Sasuke didn't say a word though, he just had that soft and happy smirk on his face. They walked in silence and the morning sun was surprisingly hot, it practically felt as if it were mid day! Naruto's throat was really dry as was his mouth, the irritation was only adding to his discomfort.

'Water...damn I hope we get there soon. Sasuke is being really weird too his face must be broken. Teme why are you smiling still?'

Sasuke felt eyes burning into the side of his face and turned towards an irritated looking blonde. The creepy stare was making him feel disturbed and succeeded in killing his smile.

"Whats wrong with you dobe?"

"Why are you so happy Teme?"

"Hn?"

"It's hot as hell, I'm roasting, and you look like a dumbass smiling so much."

'What. The. Fuck... He was in a good mood this morning what the hell happened!?'

Sasuke was about to voice his thought when he heard the rivers rushing water suddenly echo. Looking in front of himself he saw the water flow into the mouth of a huge cave. The stone mouth was about four yards away, the peculiar blonde suddenly bolted from his side and into the cave.

"Hey usuratonkachi wait dammit!"

He sprinted up to the jinjuriki and easily caught up to the boy who had tossed his bag down and knelt beside it.

"I'm so thirsty geez! I was about to pass out dattebayo!"

He dug through his bag frantically ...clothes ... Kunai... boxers...

'Where the hell did I put the water bottles?!'

He kept digging and smiled as his fingers touched a smooth surface, yanking it out it turned out to be the bottle Lord Eiji sent for him. The china bottle was cool to the touch and felt strange for some reason, as if it were releasing energy. At the moment the blonde didn't give a fuck as he uncapped the scarlet bottle and chugged a third of the contents.

'It holds more liquid then you'd think...whatever this is it tastes really good and it's refreshing.'

Naruto put the bottle back in his bag after drinking and capping it securely. He looked at the slightly annoyed bastard beside him and gave him a fox grin.

"Ok. Now that your satisfied lets look at the directions to get through here." Sasuke said with a slightly irritated tone.

The raven pulled out a scroll that had a letter format and he read out loud to inform Naruto of what the needed to do.

"Dear carriers,

You've reached the cave, as soon as you walk in there will be a path split into three trails. Take the one on the far left that looks pitch black and has a bit of fog, it looks intimidating but in truth the other paths are set up to kill intruders."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he started walking towards the scariest looking path. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the blondes sudden touch but calmed down and used his chakra to form a small flame whip. The fire floated above and in front of them illuminating the path and all it's cracks. Naruto was a little surprised at the ravens new flame technique, it kind of reminded him of his sage training, he released the bastard since he could see him now. They continued walking and there were spiders all over the cave walls some of them were a strange shade of white and were crawling alongside them.

"Teme somethings up with these spiders."

"Yea... Their following us..."

Then there was a dead end to their path which worried Sasuke.

"What the hell? Let me get the directions again."

'At one point in walking this path there will be a dead end. Don't be alarmed, that's just a distraction, there are spiders that glow in the dark which live in the cave they will show you a hole that you can pass through. Be warned they're wary of heat.'

Oh.  
Sasuke quickly cut the chakra flow into his flames and the whip disappeared. Naruto tensed and put a hand on his arm to make sure he was there still.

"Why'd you put it out?"

"The spiders don't like it, they're supposed to guide us through here."

As the cave went pitch black a small purple light appeared, then another, and three more. The radioactive spiders all congregated into a circle and began moving upwards. They made a ring around a hole in the roof.

'We have to climb up there? I'll give Naruto the boost first and well move from there.'

"Hey dobe, climb up my hands are clamped together I'll give you a boost."

Naruto started patting him down until he found the ravens hands, then he placed a foot into the Uchiha's grasp and his hands on his shoulders. The ebony haired ninja lifted him into the air as he grabbed the edge of the hole in the roof and pulled himself up, laying on his belly he threw his arms down for Sasuke. He felt pressure on his arms signaling the bastard was ready and he pulled him up. The spiders climbed up as well and started crawling against the walls which the two boys followed.

Naruto was feeling strange, he felt hot and his heart was pounding, but he kept up with Sasuke and the spiders anyway. The small glowing creatures would sporadically pause and keep moving, right now they were stopped.  
Sasuke grabbed the directions again and read aloud.

"These spiders won't lead you the whole way through mind you, if they keep stopping then your on your own. By then you will be near some light which is why they won't continue, the path is going to split again into seven trails. From right to left, take the third path, it will be the least bright with a stream blocking its entrance, your going to have to walk through the water. Mind the rocks they're practically knives."

So the two continued the trek through the complex cave, they jumped into the shallow stream and walked into the dim path. Naruto only felt hotter despite the cooling water.

'Whats wrong with me...do I have a fever?'

His abdomen felt strange and the heat was suffocating, something was definitely going on. As the two walked out of the water his legs felt really weak and he fell to his knees against a cool stone. The small holes in the roof of the cave allowed enough light for Sasuke to see his fallen partner.

"Dobe?...Oi are you ok?!" he rushed over to the blondes side.

"I don't know what the hells happening..." he said, the kyuubi was acting strange inside of him too he was restless and making Naruto feel nervous.  
Sasuke put his hand on his forehead and the other on his own.

"Feels like you got a fever, are you dizzy?"

"A little light headed." he raised his hands to remove his forehead protector and stopped as he saw a scarlet "X" on each of them.  
'The fuck?'

Sasuke took his bag off and one of the straps accidentally brushed against Naruto's lower stomach. That was when things got serious.

"Ngh!"

He shot his hands up to cover his mouth with wide eyes. It was too late though, Sasuke turned towards him with a questioning look that clearly said "What. Was that?"

"Usuratonkachi...did you seriously get randomly turned on and collapse?"

"I didn't have any control in this d-dattebayo! I'm blaming the fox for this, I knew he was acting weird today!"

The Uchiha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose praying for patience and self control.

"Just go behind those rocks and take care of yourself. I'll wait for you, you useless moron."

Naruto didn't have the energy for a fight right now, he desperately needed to soothe the burning in his body at the moment. Standing up went behind the stones and lowered his shorts to try and quickly rub it out.  
In the meantime Sasuke sat on the ground and was a bit thirsty, his water bottles were at the bottom of his bag so he went into Naruto's in search of the bottle from earlier which was sitting at the top. Picking it up he saw there was an inscription on the bottom, and felt horror rake through him as he read.

' Love drops

1) Insert three drops into a drink of choice for your lover. Do not add more it will be too strong.  
2) Enjoy yourself as you please them, they will not be able to please themselves as long as the seals are on their hands.  
3) The potion is infused with a jutsu so that it replenishes itself.  
4) If you drink this make sure your lover is willingly nearby to aid you.'

As he read his face heated in both fury and embarrassment, that dumbfuck drank an aphrodisiac?! Why would lord Eiji give this to him?! And...

'He can't take care of it himself...NO! Naruto hasn't actually said he felt the same about me, I can't just jerk him off like this it'll be weird, he's not ready for something like that!'

From behind the rocks Naruto was groaning in frustration, he was as hard as what he was leaning against and no matter how he touched himself he wasn't feeling anything. His hands were useless and he was only feeling more aroused, his body felt as if the fox cloak were on and everything was searing but from the inside. He suddenly jumped a little at the sound of Sasuke's voice which was extremely pissed off.

"Usuratonkachi you fucking DUMBASS!"

The raven walked around the stone barrier and was looking at him with a half glare and half...he didn't know what that look was. He quickly covered up and pulled his legs to his chest to avoid Sasuke's red eyes, the angry Uchiha handed him the scarlet bottle he'd drunk from earlier and he saw the inscription. His eyes widened as he looked at the seals on his hands in realization, a burst of heat crashed on him and he dropped the bottle as he crossed his arms and clawed at his sides.

"It hurts...god dammit it hurts so...agh..."

"Naruto your going to have to ignore it." Sasuke muttered despite knowing that ignoring something this strong was impossible.

Taking a shuddering breath to calm down he placed his hand on Naruto's knee. The blonde had a tremor rake through him at the slight touch and involuntarily moaned at the light sensation that somehow managed to feel so good. Sasuke shot his hand back, he wasn't expecting the idiot to be this sensitized, this potion was strong enough with three drops, and Naruto had taken at least five gulps of the damn thing. This was going to be extremely awkward for them.

"Sas-su-Sasuke...please...I can't stand this...it b-burns so much.."

Sasuke couldn't help but get a little excited at the begging blonde. It was ok right? Naruto knew how he felt and had technically accepted him, that meant that he was justified for what he was about to do didn't it? He swallowed thickly as he slid Naruto's legs down and spread them enough for him to kneel in between.  
Naruto was happy on the inside that Sasuke was going to touch him in real life, but the raven was moving slow unlike in his dreams.

'Why are you hesitating? I've never seen this look in your eyes, it's not lustful or predatory. Why are you smiling at me like this?'

All the thoughts that sent small flags in his head off were forcefully crushed as Sasuke traced the lines of the seal on his belly.

"AAAGH!...Sa-s-uk-eeee..."

It felt so good, the pleasure was soothing his scorching body and sending potent electric shocks through him. Sasuke had one hand rubbing his abdomen and the other began giving him gentle friction against his jaw which was enough to send him spasming as he shot ribbons of cum onto his stomach and some got on Sasuke's cheek. The raven smirked sexily at him, his erection wasn't gone yet and Sasuke didn't halt his movements on his body.

"Sarrrrrrrrrr...Sasuke...rrrr Ngh!...rrrr how rrrrr m-ugh! much more...agh...is this rrrrrr g-going to la-AGH!"

Sasuke had pressed himself against Naruto and was frenching his throat making him cum a second time while releasing the animalistic purrs, he was starting to feel better but only slightly, his member throbbing as he continued to be stimulated by the raven.

'Its starting to hurt less, oh god his tongues on...ughhh'

Sasuke slowly started circling the head of his cock with his tongue and glanced up at him before sliding him all the way into his mouth. The Uchiha licked him from base to tip and back while massaging his dirtied stomach, he wasn't coming yet thank god but he was about to. When his rival have a hard suck it sent his hips into a frenzy and he shot out his seed down the teens throat who swallowed all of it and came up to lick his seal clean.

'This feels so gooooood, oh god let it last...he's so warm'

Sasuke stared jerking him off with a cum soaked hand making Naruto thrust his hips against it. Sasuke smirked again as his breath was hitching, this time the build up of pressure was extremely strong and his body was on the bring of an explosion. His raven haired teammate licked his hand clean in front of him before coming down and sucked at the flesh of his cock hungrily. Sasuke was sucking, licking, doing everything that made him go crazy as his hips started bucking frantically into his rivals mouth. Sasuke gave him a another hard suck while swirling his tongue quickly against his cock and sent him over the edge.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

He laid against the rocks panting heavily and twitching as his rival licked the white fluids off him. He was spent, and after cumming four times it was physically impossible for him to stand at the moment. Sasuke sat up properly and got on all fours over him as he smiled that foreign smile that he could never decipher.

"Naruto." he said lowly

'That's weird...you never say my name.' He thought when a small shiver ran up his currently jello spine.

"This wasn't how I planned to do this dobe, but I think it's a good time."

'I'm a little freaked out right now, why are you looking at me so...what the hell is wrong with your eyes?'

"Naruto, I love you."

* * *

Authors Note: He said it, you're lucky I hate cliff hangers hahaha :D. Go to the next chapter and find out what's gonna happen!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Teknari

"Eh?...WHAT?!"

He shoved Sasuke off him and pulled his shorts up and stood shakily against the stones.

'What the fuck!? He loves me? I think he's sexy and I like being touched by him but I didn't actually expect him to love me, this is too fast. How do I feel about him? I like him a lot sure, and he's my mate too but do I really love him back? Sasuke dattebayo this is really weird!'

"What about that girl?! I heard you cry out her name last night?!" he shouted without thinking.

Sasuke sat frozen on the stone ground Naruto had just shoved him away after he confessed and stayed silent just looking horrified at him. Now he was going on about some girl.

'Girl? Oh. That's how it was... Naruto had pretended to know who I liked so I would talk about them to him. He doesn't like me back...he had no other choice just now in what we did. Tch god is cruel to me...'

"Calm down usuratonkachi I'm not serious."  
'yes I am'  
"I just wanted to mess with you, you dumbass."  
'I meant it.'  
"I'd never love you, plus you're a guy."  
'I've always loved you.'  
"Stop being such a pussy and let's get moving again."

Naruto was tensed and visibly relaxed at his words, then he frowned a bit before looking at him suspiciously.

"Sure, come on."

'Why do I feel so disappointed right now... I'm fine, is it the Kyuubi? Whose feelings are these, they can't be mine, for sure, they aren't mine.'

The rest of the walk through the cave was as silent as ever, their footsteps sounded loud and his partner was silent as usual. The ninjas walked through a series of tunnels, had to climb walls, swim across a rather large pool of water, as well as jumping over a trench that had a broken bridge. Normally the bastards face was bored, at the moment it was a mask and he knew he wouldn't be able to decipher it if a life time supply of ramen was offered to him. He didn't want to speak either; this was bad, Sasuke was supposed to be his mate the situation that just occurred was sure as hell not helping that.

'Do I love you?...I need to talk to Kyuubi, he can read my subconscious. If we were a couple that means we'd sleep together which is good, we'd also go on dates and...'

A realization hit him, neither in his dreams nor these past few days, Sasuke and him had never intentionally kissed. They always had sex in the dreams he forced on the raven but never shared a single peck in those moments. It kinda bugged him.

His pondering was cut short as the smell of salt water reached his nose, then he accidentally did a misstep and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder to prevent himself from falling. The Uchiha yanked himself away from his hand, and Naruto fell on his face onto the rocks.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell you didn't have to let me fall!"

"Not my fault your so clumsy dobe."

Naruto stood dusting himself off and felt really angry, as a reflex he threw a punch at the back of Sasuke's head making him stumble forwards a little. The raven dropped his bag and turned to kick him, sharingan activated, Naruto ducked and avoided the blow, Sasuke then brought his arm down and punched him hard. For some reason Naruto felt a little relieved that they were fighting and he threw a 7 hit combo knowing most of them would be blocked but hoping that at least one would hit the Uchiha bastard.

Sasuke blocked none of them.

Every hit left an angry red mark on the pale skinned ninja, what scared Naruto the most was how his eyes turned black and he turned away from him and started walking towards the beach.

'Why aren't you angry? Fight me teme!'

Again Naruto threw a hard punch at the raven, who turned around and abruptly caught his arm firmly before letting it drop. Grabbing his bag again he turned his back towards him.

"I don't feel like fighting dobe."

Naruto stopped, not because he respected Sasuke's decision but out of pure shock. What the hell was wrong with that guy today?! He bent down and picked up his bag as he walked out to the beach behind Sasuke, he wanted to hit him, but his arms wouldn't listen to him. Sasuke placed his bag on the white sand before jumping onto a rock and staring out to sea. Naruto did the same and joined him on top of the stone while holding the torch lord Eiji had given him.

Both guys sat in silence as the waves crashed onto the beach and they watched the already low sun finish setting, Naruto felt worried about his rival.

"Ne Sasuke, are you ok?"

"Hn."

He didn't know how to reach the Uchiha when he was like this so he just sat, the tension so heavy it was almost visible and surrounding them like fog. Finally the orange sky faded to black, both boys sat under the stars in a pregnant silence. Just then a purple light shone in the water, blinking to clear his eyes Naruto looked closer and the purple light was still there.

"There they are."

Holding up the strange looking gun he pulled the trigger five times as instructed and five green fireballs shot into the sky before dispersing like small fire works. Sasuke was looking up at them with a solemn expression, green lights illuminating his face, Naruto couldn't stop looking at him through the corner of his eye. The purple light in the water started getting bigger which indicated that the group was approaching. The raven beside him jumped off the rock and grabbed his bag, hiding a kunai in the pocket of his pants. The purple lantern was clearly visible now and the small pattern it had, holding it was an elegant man with longish black hair, and strange type of blue pants and a green sash that held weapons.

'That must be Rai.'

Naruto knew it was him because like Eiji said he stood out from the group, he had never seen people like this. Both men and women alike on the boat were tanned and had hair almost pale enough to be white, along with sharp bright eyes that stood out, they were also dressed strangely but Naruto ignored that as he jumped from the rock and put on his bag.  
Sasuke waited patiently for the escort group, when Naruto joined him he started walking towards the beach, he didn't want to be around the blonde at the moment. The boat made contact with the sand and a hearty man he assumed to be Rai came out of the boat with a huge smile on his face.

"You are Sasuke am I right?"

"Yes, are you Rai?"

The man grinned even wider as he hugged him, Sasuke was highly disturbed considering he just met the guy and wasn't used to being hugged anyway. Next Rai released him and went over to hug Naruto who out of politeness gave him a one armed hug back.

'The hell is wrong with this guy?!' he thought

Speaking out to both of them Rai said "Forgive the openness but that is a normal greeting of the teknari for strangers, I hope you don't mind to much because when you step onto that boat your going to get swarmed by them Hahahaha. It's good to see you both made it safely here, you have a lot to learn in these next few days and it's going to be strange for you but please bear with it. Are you both ready to go?"

They nodded with a bit of irritation at the overly happy man and followed him onto the boat, every person there gave them a hug as well. Naruto had already adapted and gave out his hugs freely unlike Sasuke who was still a little tense and gave out stiff hugs which made the group laugh. They sat in the boat next to each other, Naruto would speak to the people around him while Sasuke silently listened and nodded when one of the teknari would speak to him and analyze his hair and eyes.  
Excusing himself politely from the conversations, Sasuke stood up and walked to the front of the boat where he sat and a let the breeze engulf his body.

'Tch... Stupid...stupid...why would he feel that way about you, you know goddamn well that he's crazy for Sakura...'

He felt someone sit beside him and was a little irked to see Rai smiling sympathetically at him. The green eyed man slung an arm over his shoulder as he got closer.

"My brother sent me a message about you, I take it something happened between you and Naruto?"

"No offense to you sir, but I don't feel like speaking at the moment."

"Did he drink the drops?"

At this Sasuke tensed. He knew?! Was he in on it with Eiji? If it weren't for them then today wouldn't have happened. Blind fury and frustration piled up from the day made him extremely hyper at the moment, and he was pissed. He jumped on top of Rai and grasped his throat in a suffocating grasp. Rai didn't fight him back though, only smiled wider.

"My brother didn't intend for your partner to ingest the drops like that...Urk...he only wanted to help you a little, the potion was supposed to be used during your stay with us... Eiji went through the same thing as you."

Sasuke let go of the older man and dropped down next to him. He was extremely conflicted, anger, sadness, and bitterness were eating at his insides. He was half tempted to let sleep take him right there but he refused. Rai spoke up beside him again.

"Do you have deep feelings for Naruto or is it just lust." he looked at him seriously.

"Neither, it was just hormones, I feel nothing like that for that dumbass, he's just my friend and partner."

"Oh well in that case I'm worrying over nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"When we enter the village you both will be forced to share a room since we have limited guest space, as well as the elders will test your trust with each other, it's an old custom for strangers entering the village. I had to do it with my wife, it was fun for us since we'd give our lives for each other but in the past people have failed the tests and were kicked out of the village at that instant. I'm sure you'll be fine though." the middle aged creep said grinning while standing up.

"And also, come back into the group, we need to get you dressed."

"Dressed sir?"

"You can't enter the villages in those clothes, it'll look offensive. We brought some clothes along don't worry but please come with me."

Grumbling under his breath about all the shit he was dealing with today he stood and gave the smiling male a glare. The man retunered the glare with a cheshire cat grin that pissed him off even more. When they were back at the main deck of the boat he was welcomed back warmly and the guys led him into a box like room that comfortably fit about six people. He was led in by Rai and two of the teknari, Naruto was walking in front of him. The pale haired group left some clothes out for them and stepped out to let them change. Sasuke pulled on these strange dark blue baggy pants and tied a white sash around them to hold them up, the sash had slits that he assumed were to carry knives. Naruto on the other hand had the same pants in orange but his black sash came down all the way to his ankles and was less thick than his own.

'This cloth is way to light, I feel as if I'm freaking naked.'

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Are you still mad? I'm sorry I took the joke so serious you scared me though."

'Ouch... Calm down it's ok, you know this is how things are, just act normal and this moron will be cool again.'

"I wasn't mad usuratonkachi, I'm tired and getting sick of this mission, plus these clothes feel see through..."

"Hehe I know, it feels like I'm only wearing boxers, these guys are all practically family, makes me feel awkward."

From the little flap in the front of the room stepped in two of the Teknari girls, one with pink eyes and pale green hair, the other blonde with grey eyes. The pink eyed lady walked up to Naruto with a small clay bowl containing a small amount of black liquid and smiled kindly.

"My name is Nakita, my cousin Jiryuu and I are here to paint you. It's another custom of ours, we identify families like this and the paint also shows the job of a person."

Nakita dipped her fore and middle finger into the black substance before putting spots and a curve under his left eye. She also painted a thorn ring on his upper arm with speckles. Afterwards she moved on to Sasuke and painted curled streaks across his cheeks with a few circles, on his arm she drew a solid ring with spots surrounding it.  
Naruto was wondering why Jiryuu was just standing there but when Nakita finished with Sasuke she approached them with a small smile. Nakita stepped back and let her cousin take over as she walked out of the small room.

"Ok guys, this is going to be your family seal, since you two are both partners, and strangers to our clan you will have a half a mark on each of your bodies. So I need you two stand hip to hip please so I can paint on you're waists."

He was hesitant to get close to Naruto, he felt as if a single touch would make him lose his composure, what with how they were dressed and all. However the blonde apparently had no problems with the situation and slung an arm over his shoulders while leaning into him. Hesitantly, he put his arm around the blonde as well, bodies now touching down the side, Jiryuu kneeled in front of them and began to paint on their waists. When she finished there was crimson swirl split in half on both their bodies that was visable from the front and back.

"Alright guys I'm done, you'll get more stuff later like cuffs or a necklace, thank you for bearing with us I'm sure all this is probably new and strange to you." the bleach blonde said as she walked out of the small room.

Sasuke quickly and stiffly let go of Naruto and was disappointed with the heat loss but turned towards the mirror nonetheless. Naruto followed his example and they analyzed their reflections, the orange ninja burst into chuckles and laughs at the sight.

"If tsunade baa-chan saw us now hahahaha!"

Sasuke smirked, it was true this was extremely weird and definitely out of the ordinary for them but somehow he didn't mind his clothing.  
Rai walked in and beamed when he saw them and approached them while carrying some kind of leather sleeves and several golden cuffs. The sleeves were for Naruto while he clasped the cuffs onto Sasuke's arms.

"Well boys congrats, you'll be accepted into the village now and look like us. Were approaching the first village, you two will be lead to your quarters and allow me to apologize in advance since when we were moving a second hammock into the room it got caught on a nail and tore. Do you to have any issues with sleeping together?" he said with an embarrassed frown.

Sasuke glares knives at him, while Naruto looked at him with a little sympathy before saying.

"Its alright if we have to share a hammock, it's nice enough of you to provide us with a room during our stay at all."

'It would be nice to have to beds though you overly happy clutz.'

Rai looked at the blonde as if he were a god and thanked him with an exaggerated sniffle and watery eyes. All three men walked out of the room and were greeted with clapping as the group saw the two carriers. The boat stopped as it shifted between two peers, what was ahead of him was beautiful. The city was lit up in blue lanterns and people were walking around into their homes to call it a day, everything was built on the water making the overall sight gorgeous. Beside him Naruto was just as awestruck by the whole village. Nakita and Jiryuu walked past them as they leapt off the boat and tied it to port, a man from the group slid back a shiftable side of the vessel and tossed down a wide board before turning around smiling.

"We're home!"

Rai walked between them and slung his arms over their shoulders pulling them along off the boat. Behind them two guys were each carrying a bag of theirs, and smiled toothily when they glanced at them. Rai led them past te doc and up a ridiculous set of stairs to actually reach the village which was over the water on a platform held up by giant pillars. After reaching the actual village, blue light flooded their eyes, it was beautiful and radiated serenity, citizens passing by looked at them curiously with an amused look.

'Why are they looking at us like that?' Naruto pondered

The five kept walking with the two ninjas observing the amazing city, eventually they stopped at a small house with an egyptian blue door and white exterior. Rai opened the door and let them inside, it was really nice, there was a small kitchen and dining room and then a narrow hall leading to a medium sized bedroom, as expected a single, pretty big, white hammock was at the center tied between two thick planks on the roof.

"It's late and you two have a busy day tomorrow, I urge you both to get some rest." stated Rai as he walked out of the room with his other companions which left the two ninjas alone.

He stood awkwardly for about two seconds before regaining his composure, after all Uchiha's always stayed calm. Walking over to the hammock he began pondering the best way to get in it, Naruto got on the opposite side and had a thoughtful expression as he probably wondered the same thing.

'Maybe if we get on at the same time then our weight will even it out and it won't flip us over.'

"Dobe, let's try to get on at the same time, mirror me and we should be able to get on ok."

"Sure teme, don't jump onto the thing though, I don't really trust these ropes."

With that the pair of foreigners tried mounting the swinging cloth simultaneously, they grabbed the sides and attempted to slowly pull themselves all the way up but the hammock started tilting. With a loud thump the ninjas were flipped and landed on the floor.

"Crap! Let me get on first then you teme."

Sasuke stood back as he saw Naruto try swinging a leg over the hammock and snorted when his foot slipped causing the bed to tilt and let him fall. The blonde then tried to hop and sit as he grabbed the hammock and pulled it under his butt as he jumped, but again the damn thing slid from under him as he fell flat on his ass. He was cursing and getting angry and tried pouncing on the curved sheet yet only succeeded in momentarily mounting it before the cloth flipped and sent him to the ground.

"Screw this! This stupid things isn't meant to sleep on!"

Sasuke was feeling down all day since the incident in the cave but the sight of the kyuubi vessel angrily struggling with the hammock was amusing, his partner even went as far as to biting the edge of the bed to have an extra grip. He didn't laugh though, he hadn't laughed in such a long time that if he did it would've been weird. The blonde suddenly stood and faced him from the other side of the hammock with a determined look in his blue eyes.

"Oi Uchiha, come here I got an idea."

"Hn."

"C'mon teme!"

He walked towards him and stopped when his chest was touching the bedding, then without warning Naruto reached over and grabbed his arms.

"Usuratonkachi what are you doing?"

"Let's pull each other up and use our bodies to prevent it from slipping around."

Sasuke recognized the idea as a good one and worked with Naruto as they wiggled onto the bed and miraculously managed to lie in it. Both were breathing slightly heavier due to the effort it took to keep from falling but were now successfully in bed.

"Finally." Naruto breathed

Sasuke took note of a small detail that managed to escape his attention before. The hammock had edges that curved upward to support the person, but since there were two people on it those same inclinations were pushing them together.

And they were both shirtless with light clothes.

'If I dream tonight...Oh fuck...'

"Hey teme, relax a little, if your all tense like that I can't get comfortable."

Sasuke immediately attempted to settle himself down and prevent anymore awkwardness then had already been created, but he had low blood pressure and was a heat seeking sleeper, it would take a miracle to spend a normal night. Naruto shifted his legs so that they were criss crossing with his own and his heart skipped a beat, but he sighed to calm himself.

"Goodnight dobe."

"G'night bastard."

'Dear god don't let me dream, please don't let me dream...'

* * *

Authors note: I pictured the Kyuubi face palming at the beginning of this chapter lol, things are going to get a little crazy in the next two chapters just letting you know. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far I appreciate it more than you know./p


	18. Chapter 18

Note: This chapter might be a bit tough to get through, but next one makes up for it with a little bit of everything including gore, lemons, and a fight.

* * *

Chapter 18: Kyuubi's amusement and Naruto's struggle

He sunk into the waves of his subconscious as he fell asleep beside Sasuke, when he felt the familiar pool of chakra under his feet his eyes opened. Before him lied Kyuubi with his usual angry red eyes intensely staring at his vessel as if reading him. Naruto shifted on his feet a bit at the penetrating gaze and was startled when the fox chuckled with echoing booms.

"You really fucked up this time kit. Knowing that Sasuke is your mate, having him confess to you willingly, and you, who has been forcing wet dreams on him, practically reject him? I may not have human values of love but I'm pretty sure that was not how it's supposed to be expressed."

Heat flared up in his cheeks at the demons words.

"I wasn't expecting it! Besides he was just pranking me, that bastard wasn't serious."

"So naturally he would become instantly happy when you said you were ok with his crush and let him pleasure you yet turn spontaneously depressed when you mentioned a girl to make the prank believable."

"Exactly."

"Do you have any intelligence at all kit? Or did your one functioning brain cell finally die of a broken heart?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kyuubi?! Argh! I'm just confused alright! I don't know my own feelings on this subject, sex is fine but if Sasuke's my mate don't I gotta love the bastard?"

"Probably. Which I'm almost entirely sure you do, but for your own convincing lets find out kit."

"How?"

"I'm have the ability to put you through some illusions and see how you react, are you ready?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded and approached the fox who lifted a paw dripping chakra that formed a bubble around Naruto lulling him into an inner slumber. For the second time he opened his eyes and was in a tree.

'Its really warm out here. Smells like flowers too...huh?...voices?'

He glanced down and was surprised to see Sasuke, he wasn't alone though in front of him stood Sakura and he remembered how his heart used to speed up a bit around her but right now it was as serene as a leaf floating on water. Sakura was getting closer to Sasuke and she put her hands on his shoulders causing Naruto's stomach to crunch weirdly.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't care about what you did or who you've tried to kill, I can't forget about you no matter how much I try!...I really like you Sasuke...even if you don't feel the same thats alright, just kiss me once...please..."

'Sakura-chan there's no way he'll kiss you, that bastard has a three foot sword shoved up his a-'

His thoughts froze as Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him.

"Sakura, I feel the same way. I know I'm not warm or like other guys but I do like you. We've been teammates since we were kids and you've always supported me despite whatever I did. I'm lucky to have you, please never leave me."

The raven slid his left hand under the pinkette's ear in a gentle hold before slowly leaning down to brush his lips against hers. Her hands flew to his neck and hair as she kissed back eagerly and happily.

Naruto's stomach twisted painfully as his emotions exploded beneath his skin. Anger. Sadness. Pain.  
He felt his chest ache and his voice burst from his mouth before he even processed why.

"Sasuke!"

They didn't hear him, they kept kissing and touching eachother.

'It hurts...wh-...what's wrong with my chest...g-Get away from her! Don't just let her...'

His muscles contracted as he leapt from the tree, but he never reached them, he drifted off again this time waking up in his own home. His lemon scented house soothed him as he lied on the floor boards, a drop of water fell from his sink with an inaudible plop, and an unexpected thud then came from upstairs making him cautiously stand. Walking slowly up the steps the thudding continued from his room as he approached, when he opened the door his pupils contacted. He saw himself riding Sasuke and the raven was growling and grunting with pleasure while his reflection was panting desperately.

'Oh god... '

His pants started feeling just slightly uncomfortable as his blood struggled to decide wether to flow to his face or his cock. Sasuke pulled out of him before flipping them and raising Naruto's hips with his legs over the ravens shoulders. Mercilessly the Uchiha rammed into his other self causing him to scream in lewd ecstasy. When both came the ebony haired teen came down and kissed him deeply making the actual Naruto blush harder.

His reflection was asleep when his rival stood and crouched to get something from under the bed, standing up again he loomed creepily over the sleeping boy.

While holding a katana.

He brought it down with no hesitation as it slipped through the reflections chest sending blood to instantly gush out with a pulsing 1-2 pattern. The other blonde twitched as crimson liquid flowed from the corner of his mouth and drowned him.  
Sasuke pulled the dripping sword from his chest and impaled him again inches from the first stab wound, his reflection arched against the blade as his own life flowed rapidly out of him.

'He killed me...he actually stabbed me...'

The Uchiha dragged the bloodied blade out of him and turned around.

"Sorry moron, I need to improve my sharingan to kill Itachi, you were stupid to think I came back without wanting revenge for my clan."

The raven walked through him and out the door, teeth clenched and hands in tight fists Naruto turned to chase the murderer but when his foot made contact with the steps again everything faded to black.

His eyes opened once more with pain pulsating through his body, before him knelt Sasuke who was tied up. Behind him blood drenched bodies soaked the ground, he recognized all of them, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and so many more of his teammates. Iruka was impaled against four spikes protruding from a crumbled wall, all of Konoha was encompassed by flames, the wildest one seemed to be emitted from his house. Sasuke had torn through the village and made sure that not a single life stayed intact, the frozen bastard kneeled staring at him with a malignant smirk.

"I've gotten revenge over Konoha dobe, I told you I would. What are you going to do? Can you kill me?"

"All these people...your friends, people that cared about you, worried about you, how could you just kill them? How can you not feel any remorse about this murderer?!"

"These people mean nothing to me idiot, they're as irrelevant as the grass I step on. Your the same. Not that you'd care, your not even human just a monster with no past or future."

Tears were beginning to form and sting his eyes as he picked up the katana Sasuke had apparently used to slaughter the village, it was caked in crimson fluids and entrails. The sword dripped sickeningly as random bits of flesh slipped from the red steel onto the wet ground with a squelch as he picked it up.

"Go ahead. Kill me demon. It will only make you lose the last ties to this place and leave you with nothing from your worthless memories."

Hot tears were freely trailing down his scarred cheeks as explosive rage crackled in him and he lifted the red stained blade.

"Bring it down you beast, take my life. What do you have to lose? No one loves you, there's no one who wants you, kill me, no one will judge you."

Every syllable that floated past the Uchiha's lips sliced him worse than a katana ever could. The ravens words were drenched in venom that stung like alcohol to a gash. With trembling hands he raised the sword higher and gulped breathing out a broken and ragged exhale.

"Avenge Konoha already you weak piece of shit!"

With a loud cry Naruto brought down the blade and heard a splat. Sasuke's eyes were wide and blood was all over him.

The sword struck the small pile of flesh beside him sending a spray of crimson to fly at him.

"Why can't I kill you...why...GODAMN IT WHY?! After everything you've done... I still can't fucking slice your throat...why the fuck did this happen...damn it all...this isn't fair."

Naruto was on his knees with his head on the Uchiha's shoulder, and the boiled tears streamed freely as he punched the bastard with all he had. The blood drenched raven chuckled bitterly.

"Your pathetic usuratonkachi, can't even kill a tied up assassin."

They both lied on the filthy ground as the flames got closer, Naruto's senses numbed and when he opened his eyes again he was with the Kyuubi. He stood panting and quickly wiped his eyes as the fox shifted his tail to fence him in close.

"So what do you think? Are you in love with the youngest Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at him with a shocked face.

'Are you kidding me?!'

"After all the illusions you put me through THAT is your question?! How the fuck should I know?! That last one was terrible why'd you put me through it?!"

The fox grinned toothily at him before sobering up and speaking with slight mischievousness.

"Describe love kit. What happens if your mate gets touched my another? If they betray you? What happens when they touch you?"

"The hell? I don't know... I guess you get turned on easier by them when they touch you. If they're cheating then you'd get jealous and if they betrayed you then it would probably make you depressed or something..."

"Define jealousy."

"It's like anger and sadness? You want something another person has."

The fox stayed quiet with a smirk while watching Naruto intently and smirked wider as the blonde's eyes opened up a bit more than normal.

"Oh. Sakura having Sasuke, him killing me and me not being able to- I get it."

The fox was secretly a little worried at what conclusion the boy would come up with at first but relaxed after his vessel spoke.

"So what's your plan now kit?"

'Thats a good question...What the hell do I do now?'

"I have no idea how to tell him..."

The fox snorted expecting as much from his blonde seal and lowered his head to the boy so he was as close to eye level as possible.

"Well you can figure that out later, it's time that you wake up anyway, your morning should be interesting."

That being said Naruto felt himself fade from Kyuubi's view until he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face millimeters from his. The bastard was clutching at him in a weird type of hug with their legs still tangled, Naruto was holding him too.

'Well this isn't too bad, I guess I don't have to wake him up at this very second right?'

He studied Sasuke, his pale face contrasting the black paint streaking his cheeks and his ebony bangs. He didn't feel as warm as he should've though and he seemed to be holding him a bit tightly.

'Maybe I should wake him after all...'

He lifted his arms gently and put his now free hand on the ravens shoulder while slowly rocking him.

"Oi teme, wake up." he said softly

His rivals eyes blinked the sleep out as he shifted to stretch against the hammock, every waking muscle making contact with his own. The Uchiha then jumped out of bed leaving it swinging dangerously and making him a little more nervous then what was considered normal.  
He too rolled out of bed before the hammock got him up by force.

"We should probably stay and wait for Rai." stated the raven in front of him who was digging in his bag.

"Yeah. What're you looking for bastard?"

"I want to study for the Jounin exam since we have some time now."

'Oh yeah! I gotta study for it too.'

"Let's study together then."

"Hn."

'Well that wasn't a no.' he thought with a slight smirk

He plopped down beside the bastard as he read a page on a telepathy jutsu used to speak about crisis and secrets without causing panic to others.

'Didn't Rai say something about a trust test for us? This may be useful.'

Sasuke decided to voice his thought to the boy beside him engrossed in the page.

"Dobe, Rai mentioned yesterday that the elders were going to put us through a trust test, we should probably use this."

"A test? Like what?"

"How would I know? But if they're going to question us then we can talk about answers before responding to them."

"That's a good idea, so let's see...says here that first we need something that our partner has a tie to and we need to keep it on us. So do you have anything like that."

The raven nodded as he went to his backpack and went through a pair of pants as he looked for the stone from his pond and handed it to Naruto. The blonde ran a finger over the stone in curiosity.

"You have a tie to this?"

"It's from my house."

'Oh yeah. Sasuke lost the estate after he left, he probably thinks of this as proof that he has a place of his own now.'

"Your turn usuratonkachi, stop staring at that rock so much."

The blonde punched him lightly before bringing his hands up to his crystal necklace that tsunade had given him. He was about to give it to Sasuke when he took into account the black crystal he had around his neck.

'How long has that been there?'

"Where'd you get that pendant bastard?"

"Eiji gave it to me as a gift, something about a connection with me, I didn't really care but I like this thing either way."

"Your such a dick. It looks like mine but black, well either way trade with me so it doesn't look weird that you have two crystals around your neck."

Sasuke slowly unclasped the thread and handed it to Naruto as the blond gave him his own. They both put the crystals on and turned back to the book for further instructions.

"Hn. Ok so now we have to sit with our knees and foreheads touching while performing the hand seals."

The two sat closely with crossed legs, knees and heads touching as asked and proceeded to rapidly move their hands to activate the jutsu. Pulling away they watched each other anxiously, nothing really seemed to happen. Sasuke decided to call out to his partner mentally.

' Hey, dumbass.'

"Who you calling a dumbass teme!"

"Hn. What do you know it worked."

It was a good thing too because a knock came from their door, Naruto stashed the book while his dark haired companion went to greet their visitor with a dead pan face.

'Did you hide it dobe?'

'Yeah bastard'

It was strange having Naruto speak from within his head but he shook it off as he turned the door's lock and knob to reveal Rai standing behind it.

"Good morning! Did you two sleep well? We need to get to the towns heart for you guys to impress the elders."

'Why don't you just take us to where we need to go for the delivery instead of all this pointless bullshit you overly happy creep.'

From behind him he heard Naruto snort before changing the sound into a cough which made him curl his lips a bit.

"You alright Naruto?" asked Rai with concern for the fox vessel.

"Yes! I'm sorry...I just chocked on my spit."

"Oh. Well then let's get going you two! We have a ways to go."

The three out of place men walked out into the village that stood above water after closing the door and walked towards a big tower with a blue dome that was almost invisible against the sky if it weren't for the surrounding clouds. Naruto spoke up after awhile in the time that Sasuke was observing the town and all the fountains it seemed to have.

"Rai what kind of things do the elders want from us?"

"A good question, I actually don't know. The older inhabitants of the village usually test the bonds between strangers to see how reliable each individual is. When I had to impress them they had me blindfold my wife and carry her through an obstacle course that was horrific, I didn't tell her of any of the things I saw which is what the older folk had wanted from me. They wanted to see that I was willing to suffer for her happiness and didn't want to cause her any type of worry. I have no clue what they'll be expecting out of you two though."

Naruto mulled it over in his head and pictured himself being carried by Sasuke bridal style through a scary obstacle course. The thought caused a shudder to run through him and he saw Sasuke's shoulders jerk while the bastard's hand flew to his mouth.

'Oh you think it's funny huh? I'll show you funny.'

He pictured Sasuke in a big pink frilly dress as the raven ran under a rainbow and a field of wild flowers. The very creepy images calmed down his companion immediately and amused Naruto further when the bastard snuck a punch at him.

Eventually they reached the tower that had a light blue double door that Rai proceeded through and walked up to a circular platform instead of the multitude of stairs spiraling upwards. All three stepped on the rounded triangle and as the definition of cheer pulled a lever the oversized tile quickly launched upwards. When the three felt sunlight touch them once more they were at the center of a courtyard and a group of old teknari people were approaching them.  
Rai spoke with them and turned with a serious expression before patting both of them on the back.

"Your both in for hell. These guys are civilized to an extent but some traditions such as these are honestly a nightmare come true. I wish you both luck."

'Fuck'  
'Fuck'

'If this idiot isn't smiling then what kind of shit are we in for' Sasuke thought with a slight gulp.

Beside him Naruto was having a similar thought, they exchanged a glance before looking back at Rai. The usually happy male looked at them apologetically before opening his mouth.

"These elders will probably speak in their own tongue however they understand Japanese well so be respectful. When you greet them bend a knee slightly and place your feet in a straight line with your back heel lifted loosely. You are to kiss each of them on the temple as a sign of respect, one of them will speak to you in Japanese and give you your task. I'm not allowed to stay, they will observe you privately so, again, I wish you the best of luck my young friends."

He bowed respectfully before getting back on the platform and lowering himself to the ground again leaving Sasuke and Naruto on their own with the older villagers.

He could feel the blonde hair on his neck stand up as he walked up to the tanned leathery skinned group. They all looked at him through knowing piercing eyes, Sasuke was next to him staring at them intensely right back. As instructed he positioned himself and kissed each individual before stepping back and looking down politely with his partner. A man that looked to be around age 60 or so with bright brown and blue eyes stepped forward and looked at them both pensively.

"You both are aware that your loyalty shall now be tested, we trust you Naruto because of your hair and eyes and will be only testing Sasuke today, Uchiha, you have one rule. No matter what happens to you, you're to keep your partner safe."

Before he could even wonder what the male meant he took a huge blow to the head and blacked out. He vaguely caught a glimpse of Sasuke falling as well.

He opened his eyes and instantly felt his head throb, he looked around and saw nothing but dark grey walls.

'Whats holding me up?'

Looking up there were chains strapped around his limbs and holding him vertically in a tight tension, when he looked down his eyes went wide.

There was nothing but upturned needles.

He was high above them and the chains were secure, but if they were to snap then...

'Dont think about that, figure out a way to get out of this! Wait...where the fuck is Sasuke!?'

"Sasuke! Where are you?!"

'Im fine dobe, I'm behind you on the ground, my feet are bound though.'

He sighed a little in relief, then there was a dim candle revealing the faces of the old people.

"Strangers, this is your custom test of loyalty, Naruto is being suspended by chains over at least thirty four foot needles. Sasuke you are tied up and in a compromising position which you didn't tell your partner."

Truth was Sasuke was virtually stuck he was trapped in a circle of jagged iron tubes sliced purposely to have a sharp point. Between every metal spear was a small lever that were out of his reach, he had about three feet of space in this ring.

"These chains are only holding you up because they are caught between gears. Those gears won't hold them forever though, they are set on a timer to move every thirty seconds starting when I press this button"

*push*

"Now if you fall all the way Naruto there's no way you'll live. Sasuke is down there and he has to push all the levers down to stop the gears. Every half minute the gears will loosen considerably and realistically if you two don't have a strong bond with each other then you're going to die."

The chains on his feet were suddenly released by a moving gear which he couldn't see. He started worrying as he saw the chains drop onto the needles.

"That was just a demonstration, your actual test begins now."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: So much blood

Sasuke was horrified, his sharingan was activated as he saw Naruto desperately struggle about twelve feet above him to bring his hands close together in vain. Immediately he went to the closest lever to push it, but the metallic tubes were keeping him about a good two inches away from it. He rushed as he tried to touch at least one of the small levers which he couldn't. He couldn't jump and balance himself on the spike because of his binds either, nor could he move under since the damn things were preventing his knees from bending properly.

'How the hell am I gonna save him?!' he mentally hissed

The gears holding Naruto up suddenly let him drop about half a foot and the blonde who heard his thought began thrashing as panic began taking over. Sasuke's pupils contracted and his chakra shifted, taking a deep breath he reached for a lever while leaning into the keen poles. Four of them were digging into the sides of his ribcage, two just under his lungs, two on the bottom bone of his ribs. He still couldn't reach...

Drop.

'Sasuke!'

Nostrils flaring he took a series of deep pant like breaths before leaning in further and feeling the rods penetrating his skin. They weren't deeply inside of him but the pain was excruciating and his fingers were still about an inch and a half from the small switch. Hearing Naruto rattling the chains in desperation made up his resolve, he yelled as he leaned into the tubes all the way as he slammed the lever down and pulled himself off the spears. Blood was dripping from his chest as his breathing came in quick pants.  
Looking around he noticed there were still nine total levers. Naruto dropped again, this time at an angle since one of the gears were out.

'This doesn't hurt. I'm an Uchiha...this won't kill me!'

He launched himself onto four more tubes creating the double of his injuries and howled in agony as he felt one spike in particular scrape into his bone. He got another switch down and yanked himself away with a slight squelch from his blood. Without waiting he threw himself at the next set and let the spikes push past his flesh and connect the eight small holes he already had making it look like two gashes on top of each other on either side of his chest. Pushing the third switch he stepped back and groaned as he heard Naruto drop again, when he saw the blonde dangling only about five feet from the needles he lost his mind. Screeching from the sheer agony of the wide punctures Sasuke madly flipped through the switches and Naruto kept sporadically falling while insanely fighting the chains that held him.

Naruto was only about two feet from the needles now, three more drops and he would lose his life.

Sasuke was on his knees, there was one more switch left, his blood pooled around him and his vision was almost gone. He couldn't move. It hurt, god damn it the pain was excruciating, he had taken a total of thirty six shallow stabs, and was alive only by a miracle. His chest looked like a massacre, hair dampened by sweat, eyes half lidded, and he could feel the splintering in the bones of his ribcage.

'what kind of fucked up trust test is this...ugh this is worse than anything Orochimaru ever did...' he thought with fading consciousness.

Naruto dropped again.

Looking up he saw his partner about to die. His face contorted in fury as he struggled to stand on weak legs, he walked up to the last set of spears and switch and his eyes widened when he noticed that these looked longer. He didn't want anymore pain, if he took one more stab there was no way he'd survive.

'No...I can't...'

Naruto dropped once more.

Shaking he grabbed the spears and let out a blood curdling scream as the long knives sliced him open and splintered his bones further. Howls of pure suffering shot from his mouth.

It wasn't far enough, he couldn't touch the switch.

Naruto was thrashing wildly and screaming at him to stop from the other side of the low speared walls, he couldn't see him anymore and knew he had to be right above the needles.

Baring his teeth and screaming he forced his body to sink into the knives further, the metal finally pierced his bone and with a loud crack sent the marrow to mix with his blood. The screeches he let out as his body began twitching involuntarily were clearly showing his anguish. Every contraction of muscles let the tubes sink in a hairline deeper, and he was biting his tongue so hard that it was bleeding too. He shot his shaking arm out to hit the switch down so hard it broke off. Smiling bitterly he stilled, right there on the spears he passed out.  
Two of the old people went down and knocked over all the needles so they were safely lying flat against the ground between the cracks before releasing Naruto. He collapsed to the ground frozen, a second before the tip of a needle was centimeters from his eye and he was stunned. The same pair of Teknari stuck a key in a wall that trapped Sasuke and it swung open revealing a picture from hell.

Sasuke had so much adrenaline in him that he had been able to push himself all the way into the spikes. They had come out through his back and had crimson liquid drenching them, the ravens head was hanging limply forward. The old pair pulled him off the spikes after putting a long cloth on the ground, using the edges they dragged him off before Naruto could properly stand.

Shaking his head clear he finally took in Sasuke's body properly.

Bloody.

Butchered.

Unmoving.

'Sasuke.'

There was no response which worried him, he stood immediately and started running after the teknari carrying his friend but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Let me go I have to help him!"

"Young Naruto I assure you Sasuke is alright, we take a long time preparing these tests for a reason you know. There's a room downstairs that's already set up to care for your dark haired friend. Come with me now please, I must speak with you."

Reluctantly, he followed the elder into another room with multiple books and scrolls lining the walls, the white haired male sat on a cushion suspended by ropes.

"As I've mentioned earlier our people trust you thanks to the light color of your eyes and hair, your skin is also darker than most strangers so it's in your favor. Since our people crave light you were spared from this test, Sasuke on the other hand looked like pure darkness to us, we've never seen eyes so black like his."

"With all due respect sir, what did you call me here for, I would like to be with my partner right now, I'm worried."

The older male gave him a silencing look as he crossed his legs on the cushion to get comfortable.

"Take a seat Naruto. Do not worry about the Uchiha, our medicine is ancient but extremely effective at treating battle wounds."

"Yes sir." he said lowering his head

"Now, what I called you in for was to tell you that you passed the test, Sasuke was willing to sacrifice himself for you which is the sign of a true friend. Next, you will complete your mission by yourself while Sasuke heals, his wounds are severe and it'll take a day before he can even physically move, not that he will because of the pain though. Do not interrupt!" the bat said quickly as he saw him open his mouth which he closed.

"You will go by yourself to our chief. Do not question me, right now you are to go to your borrowed housing where Rai is waiting for you. He will lead you down to the southern peer where a ship will take you to our second village, do not rest when you get there, do not make eye contact with anyone either just keep walking to the opposite peer and there will be another ship. Get straight on it, and there you will be treated as a guest of honor as you are taken to our third village. My youngest son will be guiding you to the chief and will walk you through how to behave, after you're finished you will be paid for your efforts and sent home. Sasuke will be recovered by then and you both will leave. Now ask whatever questions you may have."

"Sir I do not wish to leave my partner behind, your people do not need to feed us or provide housing but please allow me to stay beside him."

The older man looked at him thoughtfully before smiling slightly with a glint in his shining eyes. He stood and walked over to him making him feel unnerved.

"I'll make you a deal Naruto, out of respect for your bond to your partner I'll give you the opportunity to stay with him as you wish. We are going to fight right now, if you can bring me to collapse for more than five seconds then you may do as you please. If I win, you are to leave immediately to carry out your mission, agreed?"

"Again with all due respect sir, I don't think it will be a fair fight."

"Ah yes you make a valid point, I forget that there's a demon inside you."

"How did you know that?!"

"When our clan ages, our senses for spirits are heightened, I knew there was something off about you from the beginning. It seems at peace with you though, that alone was enough to gain my trust. For a person to befriend a demon of such power is impressive. But anyway, wear this brace on your ankle and it'll prevent you from using its power, that makes it a fair fight."

"Elder, I am considerably younger. Not that I doubt your strength but I'm not accustomed to fighting the old."

"I think I'll surprise you youngster, come on and spar with me." the white haired man said with a gapped smile.

The two walked out of the room and out into the darker one, there they stood facing each other and in a fighting stance. He waited for the oldie to make a move.

The man disappeared.

He looked around quickly out of alarm for him but there was no sight of the Taknari elder. Almost as fast as the man disappeared Naruto took a sharp blow to his legs that knocked him over and left him winded. He stood up in a hurry and gasped for breath remembering the rules of this fight.  
Again the geezer whisked past him and punched him in the jaw with appalling strength.

"Alright it's obvious you can defend yourself." he snarled now completely pissed with how today was going.

Naruto did the kage no bushin technique and five clones appeared by his side, they all ran in a complex patter before halting in their steps as they formed a circle around the old jerk. He was visibly surprised, when the clones all jumped him though he gracefully dodged every hit. Naruto swung out his fist which the man grasped and maneuvered so that he was force to turn around. The teknari then poked a spot on his shoulder blade sending pure pain to engulf him.

"Arghhhh!"

"My clan is an old one, our strength lies in acupuncture knowledge."

A clone came up behind him and kicked the geezer to his knees which allowed him to escape the agonizing hold. Naruto turned and jumped, aiming to strike the man hard in the legs to prevent him from standing, the white haired man peered at him with that tooth lacking smile and spun out of the way as if dancing.

"We're fast as well thanks to living on the sea."

As if to make a point the oldie threw rapid jump kicks on the clones making them disappear before he himself rushed off somewhere Naruto couldn't see. He showed himself as he stood on Naruto's shoulders and stomped his right foot digging his heel into a part of the back of his neck that made his knees buckle. It was enough that the teknari elder was then able to jump on the ground and deliver a smooth jab to the center of his back that had him on the ground. Before he jumped to his feet the annoying male softly kicked the side of his thigh which triggered a violent cramp preventing him from moving.

5.

4.

3, 2...and 1.

Down and out. Naruto lost the fight.

'How the fuck did a get beaten by a fossil that doesn't even know any jutsu!?'

"Hahahaha you are an interesting fighter Naruto, thank you for lifting my spirits today, I haven't sparred like this in ages! But you did lose so proceed with the mission as I instructed. Out of my good mood though, I'll allow you to spend the night here in the village, you leave tomorrow morning. My suggestion is that you spend it with Sasuke since you won't be seeing him for five days afterward. I'll see you off tomorrow." stated the cocky senior before walking off.

'Urk...what a joke. That son of bitch actually won, I swear to god I'll starve myself of ramen for a week when I get back to Konoha for this.' he thought bitterly while removing his anklet

Picking himself up as his cramp settled he walked back in the direction the two older people had carried Sasuke. Walking into a corridor that smelled like sea salt he began trying doors left and right to find that none opened. He continued and finally on the third to last door on the left was Sasuke and...a very interesting sight.

Sasuke was asleep and bandaged up, but above him on all fours stood a girl with pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes maybe a shade lighter then his own. She was dressed more conservative then any other girl he'd seen in the village and was probably a medicine expert. The tribe nurse blushed ten shades of red before leaping off the knocked out Uchiha, he smiled at her despite wanting nothing more then to skin her alive at the moment. He studied her before feeling slight panic.

Light eyes.  
Blonde hair.  
She was a nurse so she had to be dependable.  
It would have been weird for a normal guy to be with a teknari...  
And Sasuke had been away from Konoha for years until recently.

"What's your name?" he asked fucking praying that it didn't end with an-

"I'm Caido."

-O.

'This must be her...Sasuke probably met her on his travels and they got to know each other. She fits the description perfectly...' he thought with his mood sinking every second

She spoke up again "Im his assigned nurse you must be Naruto, forgive my boldness but it's not as it appears. I had to bandage him up without moving him and this was the only way to wrap his wounds properly. I'll leave him with you for the night, with your permission may I leave?"

"Yes." he said poker faced and serious.

She scurried from the room and he sat beside Sasuke who shifted a bit in his sleep.

'He must be dreaming...well...if I can't have you in reality then I guess I could enjoy my time in your subconscious...' Naruto thought as being so close to Sasuke took effect on him along with the pang of jealousy he'd just felt.

He felt guilty as he sat in a meditating pose and closed his eyes to think about Sasuke. Within minutes the familiar wave of warmth cascaded over him and he was in Sasuke's head. The raven was in the hot springs from the jade mansion, already naked in the water simply relaxing. Naruto walked up and imagined himself without clothes so they'd fade away and waded into the water. Sasuke cracked an eye open and calmly sat up at the sight of him, the raven stared at him silently looking relieved. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Naruto since the "test". He took a deep breath and swam up to Sasuke, reaching him he wrapped his arms around his torso and laid his head on his neck. Sasuke didn't move, so he gave him a light kiss on the jaw and began rubbing his body down.  
The raven sighed contently through his nose and stroked small circles into Naruto's back. He was starting to get horny from being touched in the water and licked Sasuke on his curse mark, smirking when the raven gasped lowly. He moved himself into his lap and started sucking his neck causing the bastard to buck involuntarily.  
He didn't know why the hell he was so needy right now but the arousal was crashing on him like a pile of bricks and he started grinding his half hard cock on Sasuke's. He was getting harder with every brush between their dicks, the kyuubi was getting excited too. He was fully hard now and ground faster against his partner to increase friction. Sasuke decided that it was a good time to attack his neck and hungrily started sucking and licking him. Pausing his movements out of the surprising pleasure Naruto felt his chest start tightening and his throat vibrated as purrs pooled out of his mouth. Sasuke smirked before nipping his collar bone which for some reason felt like a fire ignition inside of him. He went underwater unexpectedly and lapped at Sasuke's hard cock before coming back up and facing the raven with sexual appetite strong enough to make the Uchiha lose his composure. Naruto didn't want to wait right now though, he was jealous and wanted to at least pretend Sasuke needed him as much as he did him. Without even the slightest bit of shame he lifted his hips and stuck two fingers inside himself and began fucking himself on his own digits.  
Sasuke was looking at him in shock and smirked as the blonde impaled himself on his hand adding fingers as he went before catching the raven off guard and firmly grasping his dick and slamming himself down. He moaned loudly as his mates hot dick pressed up against his prostate and twitched from the heat.

"Dobe...what's gotten into you t-today." the raven breathed out huskily while teasing Naruto by flicking his hips up to add pressure to the blondes hot spot.

Unable to contain the moan he tried to actually respond. "Aaahhh...I j-just needed...ah-ahh-AH!...y-you so-ohh...much..."

"And what made you so horny hmmm? Tell me what turned you on this bad."

Cruelly flicking his hips up once again Sasuke waited for him to answer without moving. He couldn't take it and yanked Sasuke's hands off his hips to put them on his dick before insanely sexing himself on Sasuke's orgasmic member.

"Ah... Ugh...ah...S-SAAAAHHHH!"

He screamed loudly as he forced Sasuke's dick to slam into his prostate causing mind numbing ecstasy. As he rose and came back down the Uchiha's cock made squelching sounds as it re-entered him over and over again. Whenever it pulled out water would rush into him and act as a second pound to his spot.

"Unn... Naruto..god y-your fucking hot."

Sasuke started stroking his bouncing dick rapidly and dragging the screams from him. He was so close, he sped up and was furiously pressing his ass into Sasuke's hips whenever he came down making the Uchiha bite his lips from the erotic sight.  
The raven's hand pumping him mercilessly, his long cock jolting his insides with unbearable pressure, plus the burning in his groin, made it impossible not to orgasm. His dick started twitching in Sasuke's hands and he shot his hips down on his ebony lover as a string of cum escaped his cock clean over both their heads and landed on ebony teen's chest and face.  
Naruto panted as he softened and looked at Sasuke only to be slightly intimidated by the lustful sharingan gazing up at him.

"Don't think we're done yet dobe, I haven't come yet. I'm going to get back at you for teasing me like this you horny usuratonkachi."

Without warning Sasuke yanked his throbbing cock out of him leaving him feeling empty and flipped them over. Naruto was on his knees with his hands lying flat on the stones in front of him for support. Behind him Sasuke lied himself flat along his back so they looked like they were spooning. He was already sensitized from cumming, but Sasuke didn't care he started making a cluster of hickeys on his neck making him purr uncontrollably, apart from that his hand very sneakily crept between his legs and started circling the head of his cock with his index finger.

"Aahhhh...Saaaassukeee..."

He was getting hard again, Sasuke left his neck and started pumping his semi hardened member as he pulled himself off his back. The water shifted and he was about to turn around to look at the raven, at least he was, until something slipped into his hole. Warm, wet, and it was sliding against everything.

"Uuuhhghh...not your tongue...Teme... that's...ah...gross...ah-ah...stop...ahhh...it."

"Stop? Haha your mouth says no but your body's screaming at me to keep pleasuring you."

"Ngh!... That's not t-true..."

"Don't hide it dobe, you want me. You want my tongue to fuck you. But that's not enough is it, imagine what my cock will do to you. I'll drive you crazy."

Again the bastard delved his tongue into him and flicked it around, it felt soooo goood... God who was he fooling he loved this, every filthy moment brought inexplicable ecstasy. Sasuke was pumping him faster and he was getting close...so close.

"Sa-Sasuke... I'm about to.. About to c-UHHHH...Cu..."

The bastard let him go completely to a cruel burning sensation in his cock.

"You want to come again? Beg me. I might fuck you if you ask nicely."

"I'm not begging you teme."

Sasuke slid his fingers against his cock tortuously slow making him pant harder and moan from frustration. He went back down on him and licked his hole teasingly. Pumping him again he brought Naruto close to edge but didn't push him over. Instead he slowed his hand again so the blonde couldn't ejaculate.

"Hnnn you sure?"

"You dick!"

"What's that dobe? You want my dick?"

As if to make a point the ebony jerk slid his cock all over Naruto's entrance but didn't go in at all. The blondes member throbbed painfully from the arousal and the lewdness took over.

'Screw it!'

"Sasukeee please fuck me. Stick your long cock in me and slam into me! I need your dick Sasuke please, fuck me so hard I wont be able to walk!"

"Mmmm, you sure know how to ask for it moron. I'll make you cum again."

True to his word the bastard gave a smooth thrust into Naruto making the blonde see stars. He didn't go in all the way and was turning a lot, he was looking for his blondes weak spot and smiled when the boy currently fighting his hands to grind on him groaned loudly.

"D-don't be impatient dobe, you'll get punished."

"Do your worst t-teme."

Eyes glinting at the defiance Sasuke relentlessly shoved his cock all the way into a screaming Naruto who pushed back against him only adding friction. The raven set a rhythm and began going in and out of Naruto with slow but calculated and hard thrusts.

"Sa-su-ke...ah–ah...s-so–OOHH...good..."

Getting more turned on he sped up, making sure not to miss the idiots pleasure point and eliciting screams from the over stimulated blonde. The fox vessel always surprised him though and turned to look at him.

"More...please Sasuke I want all of you, fuck me... s-senseless."

That snapped him.  
Things were about to get interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Change of plans

Sasuke changed the position so that Naruto was up against the rocks with his legs wrapped around him. The sex hungry blonde pulled him in with his legs and penetrated himself, he wasn't gonna stop him. Sasuke rammed up into Naruto from an angle that drove them both mad. Naruto screamed as the ravens long cock pounded him deep and rough, the pressure kept piling on itself. Sasuke was groaning too, his cock was on fire and the head kept getting pressed against his blondes prostate making him go harder. Naruto couldn't stop himself, he came harder than before but it landed on his own face and stomach. The sudden tightening pushed Sasuke over the edge too, he came with a fast spurt inside the blonde that made them both moan. Panting they both sank into the water, had Naruto not made the previous lewd statement they'd be done, but Sasuke wanted to immobilize the dobe with ecstasy and that was exactly what he was going to do. He picked up Naruto and tossed him onto the sand before following him out, where he savagely started devouring the blondes throat.  
Naruto was too sensitive, he'd come twice already and at this point the pleasure was wrecking havoc on him. He tried to get away from his turned on lover but Sasuke simply straddled his hips and began thrusting against his crotch while still sucking and licking his throat.

"Don't run from me moron, you asked me just now to fuck you senseless didn't you?"

Feeling a bit scared at Sasuke's tone of voice he decided that the raven had had enough fun for one day, he closed his eyes and exited the ravens head. Sighing he opened his eyes again.

Sasuke was still over him.

"Bastard...don't look at me like that teme."

"Don't look at you? Should I touch you instead?" he breathed

The bastard moved his finger to his hole and circled the ring of muscles smearing the water and cum further. He went back to the attack on his neck with a humid and hot mouth.

'Why can't I get out?...Urk...no...no more...ah!...so gooooood..."

Purrs flowed from his throat riveting Sasuke and himself, the vibrations ran across both their already overly sensitive bodies.

'Oh no...I'm getting...h-horny... again... fuck no I don't w-want this...'

It was good Sasuke couldn't seem to hear his thoughts at the moment, but he sucked harder anyway regardless of the writhing blonde. He started slowly gyrating his hips against him, Naruto could feel his member start to stir as it miraculously began hardening again. His own was too...at this point he wasn't sure wether the pleasure was good or torture.

"Sas..su-suke...please s-stop..."

"Haha why, tell me why you want me to stop when your-mwph"

The raven had been grinding on him gradually harder and wouldn't shut up so Naruto covered his mouth with his hands. However the bastard seemed amused by this, he slipped his tongue between his fingers and applied light suction to them. Apart from that he surprised him by jerking his crotch down fast and hard which made him arch and groan breathlessly.

"I'm going to fuck you again dobe."

'Stop sounding so cocky... Time for some revenge.'

Naruto flipped them over with his remaining strength and violently started pushing his tongue against the ebony male's curse mark. Sasuke twitched before biting his lips tightly.

'Hmhmhm that just won't do.' he internally chuckled

He grabbed Sasuke's dick and started palming him lightly while grating the stained skin of his neck between his teeth and sucking. The male under him let out a groan as he thrust into his hand desperate for friction. However in his triumph he was shot down because the Uchiha abruptly caught a hold of his hips, lifted him, and mercilessly entered him.

"AAAAHHH! Sa-SasukeEEE!"

"You shouldn't h-have provoked m-me usuratonkachi."

The ebony teen pounded him from the beginning to the end, when they both came again that was it. Both were exhausted and Naruto was pulsating from having so much stimulation, this time he actually did start fading from his friends mind and felt that familiar wave of warmth.

When he opened his eyes again he looked down to see the once half dead looking Uchiha have a satisfied and slightly intimidating smile streaking his face along with a spot on the sheets. He himself also had a wet mark on his crotch, groaning in frustration he took his pants off and washed them in the sink near the window. It was getting dark outside already.

'How long was I in his head? Man, Sasuke's really a closet freak hahaha...come to think of it.. he had sex with me willingly...is he honestly straight?'

Now that he though about it, Sasuke never did say "she" or "her" when describing his crush. A smile began spreading across his face as he thought of actually being with Sasuke in real life. He walked over to the ravens bed and looked at him, the hot bastard was smiling still and looked peaceful.

Baddump.

His eyes fell onto that smile...he had never heard of Sasuke kissing anyone either...

Baddump.

Not even when he forced himself into the Teme's dreams did he ever kiss him.

Baddump.

Sasuke was knocked out cold...he wouldn't wake up if he played his cards right, and the raven never did try to stop him during the dream fucks.

Baddump.

'He might actually give me a chance...maybe if I just do this really fast he won't notice...it's wrong to do this in real life, but not anymore wrong then forcing wet dreams right?...just this once...to see what it feels like.'

His heart was pounding as he placed an arm carefully on the other side of Sasuke's head trying desperately to keep the ebony teen asleep. It was now or never, right now he wanted to feel his partners lips on his own, it made sense considering everything else he's done already. Licking his lips and swallowing thickly Naruto came down slowly and nervously. Gently he got closer and closer to Sasuke and held his breath.

His lips brushed against Sasuke's.

This had an unexpected effect on him though, his heart sped up until it was racing and his whole body warmed up rapidly. He started getting caught up and moved his lips against the Uchiha, it felt good, not like sex obviously, but good nonetheless, he felt lightheaded and happy as he pulled away. Despite wanting to do it again he controlled himself knowing that if Sasuke woke up things would probably get ugly.  
He felt surprisingly tired at the moment, the bed where Sasuke was in was more then big enough for two people so he clambered back on and kept looking at the raven. He wasn't smiling so wide anymore but still looked satisfied, looking lower Naruto could see the bandages peeking over the sheets and curiously picked them up. It didn't look half as bad as what he was expecting so he gently pulled them over himself as well and put a bit of distance between himself and the bastard. He fell asleep right there next to him as dim orange light filtered through the window and cast long shadows.

It was pitch black in the room when Sasuke stirred he didn't know where he was and lifted his hand to make a miniature flame. When the fire lit in his palm he looked over to see Naruto sleeping about nine inches away facing him.

'Holy crap! Where the fuck did he come from? Calm down, figure out where you are.'

Looking around he spotted some herbs and medicine, some bandages among other outdated medical supplies and equipment that let him know he was in some time of health care room. He heard something abruptly, but it went silent...again it appeared, it sounded kind of like a muffled voice now that he thought about it.

"Sasuke..."

That came from Naruto, but it wasn't his voice, he turned towards the blonde beside him with some concern.

'"You can hear me right? I'm in your head young Uchiha you needn't speak."'

'"Kyuubi. How are you communicating to me?"' he thought

'" You and Naruto preformed a thought binding jutsu, being apart of him allows me to speak with you as well."'

'"Well what did you want to tell me?"'

'"I intended to ask if you would allow me to heal your wounds."'

"'Why would you want to help me?"' he asked suspiciously

'"Out of respect for you, I also wish to convey something of high importance however it is not my place to do so."'

"'You didn't answer my question of why you wanted to heal me."'

'"I don't want Naruto to be traveling alone on this mission and you cannot go in these conditions. I want to heal you so that you can have his back if a situation should arise."'

He thought it over and saw no reason to disagree, while he knew Naruto could easily defend himself it was never smart to seperate during missions like these. Apart from that though he felt intrigued by how the Kyuubi intended to heal his broken ribs and stab wounds, a little concerned for pain but it had to be done.

"' Alright. I'll let you heal me.'"

"'Excellent.'" the fox growled somewhat mischievously

He glanced over at Naruto who was stirring, occasionally twitching and frowning until he opened his red demon eyes. The blonde started arching his back a bit before red chakra enveloped him and made his body glow cherry red. His flame went out, not that it was needed anymore, and Naruto finally turned towards him with a wild look that was strangely attractive to him. Then the moron surprised him by speaking in a normal voice.

"You talked with the kyuubi?"

"Yeah, he said he could heal all this."

"He can but that lazy fox is gonna make me do it." he whispered with an irritated tone.

"Don't be a sloth usuratonkachi, just do your jutsu or whatever and lets get this over with."

Naruto blushed considerably at that statement but thankfully it was impossible to tell since the chakra around him was giving off red light as it was.

"You remember how he healed you last time?"

"Oh is that what you have to do?"

"Yeah, but it's going to hurt cause I'm going to have to snap your ribs into place again, from there it won't feel to bad." the blonde said trying not to sound suggestive despite the images in his mind at the moment.

"I'm not weak dobe, take your best shot."

He visibly flared at the challenging tone which was another thing Sasuke admired about him. The vessel got on his hands and knees over Sasuke and pulled back the covers, feeling a little bold Naruto sat on his crotch which shocked him.  
He watched as the blonde used his claws to slice open the bandages and pull them open to expose his upper half. Next Naruto placed both hands over each of the holes going through him before looking at him apologetically. Immediately blinding agony burned his whole body as he felt the dumbass quickly shoved his hands into his lower chest and tug at the broken bones. He involuntarily thrashed as Naruto pulled the bones up and snapped them in place with a sickeningly audible "pop". He repeated the process for the bones closer to him and Sasuke felt as if he was being mutilated. Afterwards Naruto pulled his hands out and leant in quickly while repeatedly spitting into him, and it goes without saying how gross it looked. Surprisingly though, the pain began fading away and Saskue finally sat still and let out a breath of relief.

"This'll feel a lot better I promise." Naruto told him

'Did he try to make that sound sexual or am I imagining things...'

The dobe then started lapping at his wounds which didn't scorch his skin like last time, it felt nice actually... perhaps a little nicer then it should've. Sasuke couldn't explain why he was feeling a bit excited as his skin grew and closed while the blonde licked him but it was happening.

Worst part was that Naruto was practically on his dick and every time he'd shift a small bit of friction would make it twitch.  
He knew what he was doing, the Kyuubi was the one that had this idea after all. He was giving Naruto his ability to heal but the saliva also had a scent-less pheromone that was specifically for mating purposes. He kept making sure to get as much spit as possible on Sasuke, his wounds were already healed and the raven wasn't telling him to get off so he kept going. Suddenly in his head he heard something weird.

'Oh god Dobe...I gotta stop this before I- oh fuck yes..no tell him to get off!'

That changed EVERYTHING.  
Fuck yes. Fuck yes. Fuck yes!

'You know Sasuke I can still hear your thoughts.' he thought with a smirk

Almost instantly Sasuke shoved him off violently to the floor, his fists were trembling as he stood over him and his sharingan was blazing.

'Uh oh.'

Sasuke didn't physically make a sound for fear of someone hearing but mentally he was clearly projecting his furious wrath.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' he bellowed thunderously

'WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS DOING?!'

'Obviously something you shouldn't have been! Were you intentionally fucking grinding on me?!'

'Yeah! I was! And you sure as hell didn't seem to have a problem with it!'

'I thought you were supposed to be healing me not trying to tease me like some cheap whore!'

'Who the fuck are you calling a whore?! You weren't singing that tune a minute ago when you practically moaned!'

That was it. Sasuke threw himself on Naruto and started punching him relentlessly. In turn the vessel stuck his leg between Sasuke's and pulled his knee up to hit the Uchiha in the crotch which he succeeded in doing allowing him to switch the position. Now straddling Sasuke the raven got even more pissed at the new place he was in and began struggling against the blonde currently punching him too. Sasuke managed to flip them again and held Naruto's wrists down but the fucking idiot managed to get a hold of his own wrist and clamp his jaws around it thankfully his chakra was back to normal. Swinging a leg over, Naruto gained enough of an advantage to grab the ravens bare shoulders and slam his head into the side of the bed.  
Sasuke kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the wall and he quickly opened the window before gripping Naruto, pulling him to his feet and quickly pushing him out. He leapt after him, the air rushed past his body as he was pulled by gravity making his eyes water and his blood start pumping with adrenaline. Leaning his head down he gained speed in his fall and reached Naruto, they were halfway to the wooden ground so Sasuke kicked him hard enough to send the vessel breaking through the planks that held the city up and into the water below. Right before landing he caught himself on a protruding support beam and landed with a plop onto the water surface.

'I'm going to kill you usuratonkachi!'

'Fat chance teme!'

Naruto swam to the surface and stood up on the water thanks to his jutsu, he and Sasuke watched each other, their chakras crackling with power around them. Both were furious, Naruto because he was frustrated on wether Sasuke was gay or not and was pretty much rejected, Sasuke because he thought the blonde was fucking with him on this whole trip and was fed up.  
The blonde was the first to move he sank into the black water and Sasuke couldn't see him even with his sharingan, so he leapt up high just as Naruto came up to drag him down. When gravity began pulling him to the water again he preformed the proper hand seals and let loose his dragon breath jutsu. He succeeded in burning Naruto's arm at least which was a good thing. The blonde started collecting winds in his palm and formed the rasengan and began charging towards Sasuke. Similarly the raven was gathering his chidori and charging right back.  
They launched the energy balls at each other and caused an explosion beneath the city that miraculously left the pillars intact. The ninjas again stood opposite of each other panting and sweating heavily. Naruto had dark burns on his skin and his left pant leg was close to nonexistent. Sasuke had stinging, red marks covering his body and his pants were sliced open in several places.

'This isn't finished yet.'

'So fight me dattebayo!'

Sasuke reached into his pants and pulled his hands out with shurikan between every finger. He launched all the ones in one hand forcing Naruto to jump then the four in his other which whirled towards the blonde and cut him on the chest and shoulders. The blonde preformed the kage no bushin technique and had three clones rush Sasuke at different angles while two more slipped underwater. They managed to land some blows on him and when he hit them all so they'd vanish two grabbed him and dragged him into the salt water. Naruto was above the water grabbing a shurikan out of his shoulder and when he saw Sasuke coming up he flung it and it left a significant cut on his waist.  
Bleeding, battered, and bruised the two were still pent up with frustration and ready to keep fighting. The sun was begining to rise, as they ran towards each other again, until both suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

There was a single needle sticking out of each of their backs in the same location.

Their vision rapidly began blurring as they fell to their knees and the jutsu of walking on water wore off. Completely knocked out, Sasuke and Naruto both started sinking. The water engulfed their beaten up bodies as they sank completely, the two were entirely unconscious.

Naruto had resistances to drugs thanks to the Kyuubi and woke up first, he opened his eyes blinking drowsily to see light filtering in through narrow slivers between planks.

"Urk...my head..."

There was also a slight swaying motion wherever he was along with a mirror, two small boxes, a big one, a bowl with fruit next to a large bottle, and there was a cushion with about seven feet in diameter. This room was pretty large, he distinctly smelled salt and the continuous swaying let him know he was on a boat. There was noise coming from behind him so he turned his body to see Sasuke waking up.

"Ughn what the hell happened?"

"We're on a ship teme, we have supplies too."

Naruto saw their bags behind Sasuke as the raven stood up on weakened legs and walked towards the mirror. He reached beside it and pulled a note off the wall.

"Carriers,

I am a bit disappointed at your unprofessional display but not as much as I am fascinated by your fighting style. Sasuke also made an incredible recovery so we have allowed him to accompany you on your trip. I don't know what angered you both so much and I'm not certain if you will be calm by the time you've reached the mid village so we just set up a full ship and crew for you two. Your both currently in a room at the belly of the ship, we've locked you in there with enough food to last you two days as well as water, make peace with one another before you reach the third village. Do not forget to meet with my son to find our chief, for your own sake be respectful. And in case you two are still willing to fight I warn you that any blow that opens the floor will let the ship flood and you will drown.

P.S: The drug we used to knock you out is harmless, by the time you've read this you'll be back to normal." the raven finished

"So we're stuck here for two days?!"

"Hn."

Sasuke turned to look at him and was caught a bit off guard when he saw Naruto missing a pant leg and with cuts everywhere. The way the paint on him smeared though was downright comical. He forced himself not to smirk though unlike Naruto who chuckled lowly as he took in his rivals appearance. The raven turned towards the small boxes and went to open them, in the first one was a collection of bags containing dry foods such as nuts and bread as well as two already cooked steaks. There was a note on the bottom of the lid too saying to split the food evenly. He didn't bother opening the next two as he walked to his bag and pulled out his book to read, leaving the blonde to entertain himself.  
Naruto didn't really know what to do, so he decided to peer into the boxes starting with the large one, which contained the teknari styled clothes. The note on the underside of the lid said not to wear these until they bathed which he agreed with. The smaller cube had a note reading that these were customs of the teknari for bonding and it would keep them busy. Inside were different smaller containers each with a note of their own, but Naruto closed the box because bonding wasn't on his mind at the moment. He glanced over at the bastard who had his nose in a book and sighed irritably.

'Well I know I'm entirely gay, now I have to tell him he's my mate and figure out why he'd want to be with me. He freaked out over a little touch yesterday, but in his dreams he's always feels me up all over! Maybe he's not sure about being gay? God what do I do?'

The blonde threw himself onto the giant cushion and started thinking of ways to get to Sasuke. Meanwhile the Uchiha continued reading on an ancient jutsu that let people freeze time for about three seconds and get advantages over their opponents. The day carried on like this without either teen speaking to the other all the way up until nightfall when Sasuke yawned and closed his book before walking over and letting himself fall onto the cushion with a soft plop. Neither him nor Naruto spoke to each other, they just turned over facing opposite directions and tried to drift off into sleep. The blonde wanted to speak with Sasuke, to tell him how he felt and his situation, but he couldn't until the bastard apologized, his pride wouldn't allow it. Sasuke was plain tired, he studied pretty hard today and almost made it halfway into the book, both ninjas were starting to fall asleep now as their eyelids grew heavy.

At least they were until the ship made a sharp ass turn.

Sasuke was flung onto Naruto, the ship kept turning so the boys fell off the cushion in a tangle of limbs with Sasuke on top of the blonde. Then the oversized boat was bouncing forcing the rivals to hit against each other painfully until the raven crawled back onto the "bed" and held onto and edge for stability. Naruto climbed back in too and mimicked the bastard, the water outside was high tide as well as choppy, again the boat made an unforgivable turn that made Naruto roll onto Sasuke who just pushed him back to his side. After about an hour of this the waters finally calmed and so did the two travelers. The two finally managed to fall asleep as moonlight dimly flowed in from the cracks between the planks.

* * *

Note: The next one is pretty damn good if I do say so myself lol what did you think of the fight was it too much? Maybe not crazy enough? :P


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Opening up

That morning Sasuke yawned as he stretched on his side of the cushion and flipped himself onto his back. It was still really early, there was barely any light in the large room, but he couldn't go back to sleep so he got up. From the cushion Naruto was tossing and turning a bit, since he was asleep the raven lightly treaded to his side and observed him.

'I can't hear your thoughts while you're asleep, what are you dreaming about dobe?'

Naruto's breath hitched as he bucked his hips upwards a little which consequently let a light blush creep along Sasuke's cheeks. The Uchiha shuffled over to the mirror to inspect himself before the blonde would wake up. Surprisingly the paint smudges that covered him yesterday were gone, he just took into account that Naruto's were as well. There really wasn't anything to do and he didn't feel like studying at the moment so he walked over to the second small box and peered inside. Curiously he grabbed one of the containers and opened it, inside were different tubes of paint and the note on it said that painting each other was a sign of acceptance in the village. It also said that they were supposed to paint each other after getting redressed. Closing the small cylinder he placed it back in the box and closed it as he heard Naruto stir. The blonde sat up and looked at him before sheepishly muttering a "Good morning."

"Hn."

This apperantly annoyed Naruto because he stood up with with his eyes lighting up with determination.

"Teme, we're stuck in here for two days it would be a lot less boring of you actually spoke."

"And say what? How ridiculously stupid you are at everything you try to do?"

"How about telling me why your mad?!"

"As if your one half dead brain cell could process that."

The blonde had enough, he knew not to blow up the floor but he walked over and punched Sasuke who caught his fist and turned him around so he had to spin to get out of his grasp. Quickly he took off the Sasuke's pendant that was still around his neck and tossed it to the bastard as a distraction so he could drop low and kick out his legs. The raven was always fast though, he jumped over and kicked the blonde so he'd fall over and then he did his usual pin. Naruto wasn't mad, he thought about doing this yesterday as a plan to let Sasuke let off some steam.

'I didn't think you'd actually do this though.' he thought smirking inwardly

Sasuke was sitting on his stomach and holding his arms above his head, the bastard was smirking. Well he was up until Naruto lifted his crotch to 'throw him off' even the vessel knew exactly what he was doing. Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's wrists and smirked wider.

"Slow as always dobe."

Naruto hadn't let him win or anything like that but he knew Sasuke could beat him in a fight like this and went along with the bastard as he usually would.

"Teme get off."

"You remember what I said about yelling in the morning?"

"Does it look like I care?"

Sasuke twisted his wrists into a painful angle that made him flinch and clench his teeth.

"You should. Apologize."

"I'm not going to say sorry to a bastard like you."

"I can break your wrists right now you know." he said with a twist

Naruto flinched but didn't cave in "You wouldn't do that though."

"You sound sure of yourself."

"I can prove that you'd never hurt me like that teme."

"How usuratonkachi?"

"Get your book."

The black eyed boy seemed to humor him and loosened his grip on his wrist but didn't get up.

"I'm still waiting for you to say sorry dobe."

"I'm sorry teme, you beat me again in a fight. Happy?"

"Hn." he smirked before lifting himself

Naruto got up and went to grab his book, he read it for what seemed to be five minutes and put it down gently. Walking over to him, the blonde made a series of hand symbols before touching his lips making the raven jerk away.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, just a Jutsu."

"Tell me what you did."

"Nope. But tell me something, do you like hugs?" the blonde asked randomly with an incredibly stupid grin

'The fuck is wrong with you?' he thought

Sasuke was going to answer no, there wasn't any need for Naruto to know whether he liked hugs or not.

"Yes."

'What?!' his eyes widened after he spoke what the fuck just happened.

Naruto's eyes shone with amusement before he spoke again. "Are you secretly scared of Sakura?"

He didn't want to answer that, he was going to keep his mouth shut but found it opening on its own accord.

"Yes."

Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth in shock, what the fuck was happening, what kind of Jutsu did Naruto use.

"Dattebayo, would you ever hurt me?"

He pressed his hand against his mouth but from underneath you could hear the muffled "No" that escaped his lips.

"Naruto undo that Jutsu!"

"Nope, this is entertaining besides I want a little revenge for all the times you've pinned me like earlier. By the way, why do you always pin me like that?" he asked evilly.

Sasuke knew the answer was going to come up anyway so he pressed both hands to his mouth before rapidly spouting "BecauseIlikefeelingsoclosetoyouandhavingyouundermebutIneverwouldtellyouthatsinceyou'dgetthewrongidea!"

Naruto caught most of it, he heard the last six words perfectly and grinned wider.

"What's the wrong idea?"

"I'm gay." Sasuke looked at him with a horrified face

Naruto's eyes widened.

'So he really is gay? This is perfect! I can be his mate, wait but does he like me?'

"Naruto take this jutsu off." Sasuke said with his head lowered

"Why?"

"I don't want to say anymore then I already have." he said looking thankful that nothing too severe came out.

"Like what? Who do you have wet dreams about?" he said coyly

"Naruto Uzumaki." the raven gasped out trying to hold in his words.

Sasuke turned around and prepared to deal with the blonde who was probably shocked senseless right now. This stupid mission set him up to fail since the beginning and now he would lose the only friend he wanted to keep the most. But right now he mostly felt anger, the irritation was boiling inside him and he decided that Naruto wasn't going to forgive him for this anyway so might as well tell him everything. With new determination Sasuke turned towards him and started walking in his direction while the blondes smirk died and he walked backwards. Eventually Naruto walked into the wall and Sasuke pressed up against him.

"I don't care if you know anymore. You want to tease and black mail me? Fine. Ask me how I feel about you usuratonkachi."

He was grinding lightly on the vessel making his breath come out in short pants and hitch. He didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore, what if the bastard only wanted to be fuck buddies or something? What if he didn't want him as a mate? Naruto wouldn't go shy now after all he'd already done, this was it do or die time.

"H-how do you feel about me t-teme..."

"I love you." The raven said before kissing his neck and coming back up "Ask me again."

"Prrrr...how do you...rrrrr- feel ab-out me..."

"I'm in love with you."

From in his mind he felt the kyuubi purr from happiness and felt the fox's chakra force his arms to reach Sasuke's hips and push him. Naruto remembered he still wanted to ask him one question before he gave in to the raven for finally being honest.

"Sasuke would you mind being my mate?"

"Idiot, if your asking me for a relationship then sure."

Thats all he needed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and brought him close so they stood chest to chest. And finally after this whole crazy mission, all the sexual tension and awkward moments Sasuke finally brought his mouth to lightly touch Naruto's. The kiss felt really warm and excited him, he had just came out to Naruto and now he was kissing him. They were both guys this was so wrong and looked down upon but they didn't give a fuck. Naruto stepped lightly on Sasuke's foot so he'd move it and kept walking them back never breaking contact. When they reached the cushion Naruto roughly pushed Sasuke onto it and stood to analyze the ebony haired boy that was looking back at him with a predatory smirk.

"Come here dobe."

'I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face bastard.' he growled mentally which the fox was amused by.

He didn't dawdle as he pulled Sasuke's pants down to expose his member that was hardening slowly. It looked different then in the dreams, a little bigger than he remembered but it didn't matter as he got close and teasingly blew on the tip. Sasuke was eyeing him with the Sharingan, he was sure to give him a show. He kissed the head of Sasuke's cock before giving it a testing lick and the ebony male gasped at the sudden wet sensation. Naruto smirked as he took him into his mouth and started bobbing slowly, he would take a little more of the raven with every descent.

'Soooo...gooood his mouth is so hot...'

Sasuke was losing his grip slowly as he rolled his hips up into his partners wet mouth where the blondes slippery muscle was gliding against him and making him harder. Throbbing in Naruto's mouth he groaned lowly when the fox vessel began deep throating him and rubbing the flat of his tongue along the pulsing vein on his shaft. The sexy moron pulled up off him with an audible pop looking straight at him the entire time. Still not breaking eye contact Naruto started lapping at Sasuke's dick quickly in long quick lines with an occasional suck to the bastards balls which suprised the raven and made him start panting with desire. As the blue eyed boy returned to sucking him with a more potent vigor the ebony teen couldn't control the spasming of his hips as he came into Naruto's mouth.

"Ah-fuck...D-dobe...NGHH!"

"Bastard you look so erotic when you groan like that." Naruto said while biting his lips as his cock throbbed.

However that stopped as fiery chakra surrounded his body and the Kyuubi spoke from his mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this isn't just a mindless fuck, Naruto is your mate and he's going to mark you as one."

'I am?'  
'Yes you are.'

The kyuubi released his voice as he spoke inside his head.

'You're going to have sex with Sasuke wether today or tomorrow, but whenever you do...right before either of you orgasms you need to bite him somewhere. If I were you I'd choose his hip, he's going to bite you as well once my chakra gets infused in him'

'Why his hip?'

The fox chuckled as he exited the blondes conscious mind to go back to his own dwellings without saying another word.

'Stupid fox...interrupting like that...' Naruto mentally snarled

Well his boner was gone now thanks to the pain from having the fox speak for him. He looked at Sasuke who was calming down and laid next to him while getting really close.

"What was that about dobe?" he asked with moderate curiosity

"It's a long story."

"We got nothing better to do so go ahead."

"Alright, a few days ago the Kyuubi and I had a talk after that whole purring incident that happened and he told me I was bound to my mate before I was even born. At first I thought it was Sakura but then he told me that you were my mate. It took me a while to accept this, I didn't think either of us were gay and I decided to test my sexuality. I failed...turns out I really did like guys, afterwards I was finding out ways to tell you without you freaking out buuut...yea that got us locked in here. Now that fox was telling me that if we fuck then I have to mark you before you come."

Sasuke was smirking at him the entire time he spoke. Looking at him curiously he tensed when the bastard pulled him closer and kissed him again. He relaxed quickly though and savored it, surprising him once more the Uchiha topped him and smirked that infuriatingly hot smirk.

"Well if you don't mind having me as a mate then we don't need to wait."

Naruto made a strangled noise from the back of his throat as the damn jerk rubbed his naked cock against his torn pants. He briefly saw the raven grin with malice before he slowly started lowering himself.

"Sasuke n-no don't!"

The black eyed teen came down anyway and gently nuzzled his neck before sending a series of long licks and occasional sucks. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hide the purrs but he still tried to, unfortunately that just made them sound THAT much louder. The vibrations ran across their skin as lust exploded into their eyes, Naruto felt himself getting turned on as his blood started flowing south. His hips jutted up from the cushion and crashed into Sasuke's which changed something in the ravens face. He knew that look and smirked as he pressed his hips against the jerks again.

"Teme, what do you want to do to me?"

Before the Uchiha had a chance to process the question the words crashed out passed his mouth.

"I want to fuck you until your screaming for me to stop. I want to rock you so hard that the people driving this ship will hear you and know what I'm doing to you. Until I make you my mate I'm not going to stop pleasuring you." he said out of breath with a hand flying to his mouth.

His eyes glinted with arousal as he got up abruptly and literally tore what was left of Naruto's pants. The raven leapt back onto the bed and ravaged his mouth hungriy. Naruto got caught off guard as the bastard started rubbing their bare cocks together roughly making him groan brokenly.

"T-teme-ah...just-Fuck ...m-me a-ah-already!"

The raven gave him a long stroke of his tongue on his neck as he stuck a finger in him. It felt strange, Sasuke was moving his hand back and forth and it didn't really feel as good as he thoug–

'OH!'

It felt better, so mother fucking better. The Uchiha found his prostate and was rubbing it consistently. He felt the cushion shift as Sasuke moved, he was on his back with his ebony partner on all fours above him with his head facing his cock and feet.

'Sixty nine? Hahaha you sick fuck!' he thought amusedly

Taking the advantage to tease the bastard back though he latched on to his cock and hallowed out his cheeks as he started sucking. The two kept at it as they both desperately tried to ease their horniness and please the other. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's cock eliciting a groan from him as the raven swirled his tongue around the blondes tip. He could feel himself close to his limit and as if on cue his canines elongated as some strange instinct took over and he growled while releasing Sasuke. The blonde pulled his hips down and sank his fangs into the ravens skin making the unsuspecting Uchiha yelp against his cock. Something was being secreted from his teeth, it was hot and pumping into Sasuke for about four seconds. His teeth changed back to normal and he was about to go back to the ravens cock but there was a sharp pain right under the seal on his belly which made him cry out in pain.  
Like Kyuubi had told him Sasuke sunk his teeth into his flesh as well and he could distinctly feel something warm enter his body and settle. Both boys sat up on the "bed" and stared at each other. He was a little worried about Sasuke though.

"How do you feel teme." he breathed

"Horny." the raven growled

He couldn't help but laugh as he straddled his new mate and kissed him, keeping the contact and tangling their tongues Sasuke flipped Naruto. The Uchiha groaned as he teased his cock by grinding on him, and decided to talk dirty for him.

"Does it feel good teme?"

"Y-yesss"

"Do you want me to r-rub you?"

"No, I'm going to have sex with you right now usuratonkachi."

True to his word Sasuke cleanly thrust into Naruto and struggled to stay still for him to adjust, thank god his cock was soaked in cum. LHe couldn't lie, this sucked, he felt like he was about to be split in half but the pain subsided with Sasuke's ministrations on his neck and member.

"Your s-so tight Naruto."

He never thought he'd like hearing Sasuke say his name, but the rare times he did it sent an inexplicable jolt of excitement up his spine. Feeling better and being able to focus on the hard member filling him up Naruto wanted to keep going so he surprised Sasuke by rolling his hips up to the bastard and penetrating himself all the way.

"Say it again...please...move..."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled back and did a solid hard thrust into his mate making the boy writhe as he took the pleasure. Naruto panted hard as he entered him slowly with pressure. In. Out. In. Out. It was driving the boy crazy, he needed more and he'd be damned if he didn't get it, thanking his lucky stars for the dreams he shared with the bastard Naruto knew how to push the Uchiha's buttons.

"Sas-suk-eee...please...ha-rderrrr...fuck m-me harder!"

The raven throbbed inside of him.

"Dobe... Y-you shouldn't say that...I was gonna go easy on you b-but there's no way I'm holding back now."

The raven pulled back before crashing there hips together with bruising pressure. Moving Naruto to his hands and knees the raven kept fucking the boy with carnal lust as they both moaned.

"Sa-suke...M-more! Oh f-UGH-fuck...please faster!"

"Naruto. Ah...Ngh! Hehe... Keep asking j-just like th-ah-that..."

Again the raven switched their positions so he had Naruto's legs over his shoulders and started pounding the boy at an angle to hit his hot spot.

"AHHH! S-S-Sa—SASUKE!"

"L-look at me... Look at m-me when you co-uh..come." the raven said in broken groans

With a final thrust he pushed Naruto over the edge as he screamed not giving a fuck if anyone heard him. His walls tightened around his mate milking him of his sperm as he orgasmed hard. Sasuke's cum leaked out of him and down his thighs as the ebony collapsed on top of him and panted hotly into his ear.

"You're amazing dobe."

"You too teme."

Both boys drifted off to sleep thanks to the intensity of their orgasms and it was around 1:30 or so.

—

Waking up again Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto wasn't there, he sat up and found the moron standing in front of the mirror with an analyzing stare. Intrigued he walked up to him.

"What are you looking at dumb ass?"

"Your bite mark." he stated with a strange grin

Looking at the mirror the Uchiha saw what looked like a curse mark on Naruto's lower abdomen. It was dark purple and was small but for some reason looking at it made him excited.  
Naruto moved him forward to see his hip where he was sporting the same mark in dark red. As Naruto looked at his he could feel it start to get warmer and it actually flashed a dim red light for half a second.

"These look kinda cool dattebayo."

He smiled as the blonde spoke with such excitement, it annoyed him most of the time but right now it was cute to hear. The vessels stomach grumbled loudly and he chuckled as the boy turned towards the fruits against the wall of the room. He was feeling hungry himself and went over to where his rival was taking an orange and peeling it.

"Hey dobe, you said you tested your sexuality?"

The blonde paused in his movements and glanced at him queerly and gulped. Now his curiosity was piqued.

"Dobe, how'd you find out you were gay?" he asked smoothly.

His mate backed away a little before grumbling "Don't be mad ok?"

He nodded 'This should be interesting.'

Naruto swallowed thickly as he looked at his still naked boyfriend and opened his mouth.  
"Remember when we were at Eiji's mansion? That girl Yuni, you know the one that was extra nice to me? I took her into my room that night and we kinda tried to...have sex... At first everything was normal but then I couldn't get into it and it started feeling gross so I made her leave."

He settled down at the last part, he knew that dirty bitch had touched Naruto! Fucking slut...

"Why would I get mad over that?" he questioned

"B-because I tested it out with a guy too..."

"You slept with a guy?!"

"Kind of? I don't know if it really counts, what I did was...well...Ikindaforcedwetdreamsonyouwithajutsusothatcouldfuckyouwhileyouslept..."

"...The fuck?"

"When you were alone with Eiji I went through that book of jutsus you brought to study and saw one about being able to go into enemies dreams and tormenting them. I used it on you..." he said waiting for Sasuke to piece this together.

"Dreams...entering my...Wait? You did all that on purpose!? You were having sex with me in dreams and you still didn't figure out I liked you? How stupid are you dobe?"

The boy in front of him flushed as he got more and more flustered.

"Like you're any better! Why'd you blow up on me yesterday when I was healing you?"

"You were grinding on my dick and you know it."

"So? Whys that wrong If you liked me anyway?"

"I didn't know you felt the same, I thought you found out I was gay and just wanted to tease me or something! I got pissed because I was frustrated and you made it worse with all the damn things you were doing!"

Naruto grinned at the statement, he was making Sasuke frustrated?

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I did. And you freaked out."

"Oh yeah, cause you caught me off guard."

"whatever lets just eat already."

The pair ate while talking about the mission and all that's happened during the trip. Sasuke was actually smiling as he spoke and it made Naruto smile that much more. Eventually the left half the fruit for tomorrow and went over to get the jutsu book to study for the rest of the day. However in the back of Naruto's mind there was a plot forming, and he was going to have a lot of fun later.

"Hey Sasuke you thirsty?"

"A little."

"Me too, I'll get the bottle."

The mischievous vessel had his hand in his own bag while he spoke not that Sasuke noticed because he was reading. Naruto's fingers brushed against a smooth surface and he mentally chuckled as he gabbed the china bottle and got up. Grabbing the two cups behind the large ceramic ewer he poured water in both. Grabbing the wider of the two cups he poured in about a half centimeter of the scarlet bottles potent fluid to mix with the water. Once the cup looked normal he held the small bottle and the two cups as he walked back to his mate. Stealthy returning the dangerous item to his bag before giving sasuke the wider cup which he thanked him for. Naruto quickly drank all the contents of his own hoping the raven mimicked him...

And he did.

* * *

Noe: Oh god...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A little further

The guys had been studying all day and learned about all kinds of jutsus, one of which included a technique on being able to fly but it was way too chakra exhausting to even think about using. Naruto was impatiently waiting for his plan to commence but nothing had happened yet. The raven gave him a chaste kiss before falling onto the cushion without touching him anymore.

'What the hells wrong with you? You were horny throughout this ENTIRE trip and you choose NOW of all times to be prudish when we basically have a secret room where no one will disturb us?! Teme why I ought to...' he snarled mentally while lying down nonetheless.

Unknown to him though Sasuke wasn't being prudish at all, he was controlling himself because if he and Naruto touched right now he'd lose control. This morning he had gone easy on the blonde because he didn't want to ruin the first time, the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to maul his rival though. He had this planned out, once they were done with this mission he could take it slow with Naruto and when they were ready he'd go all out on the dobe.  
Regrettably, that wouldn't be how things would unfold, every moment passing made Sasuke feel a bit more feverish, he was getting really hot and was starting to feel lightheaded. Beside him Naruto had his ears straining to pick up ANY type of sign about the ravens arousal. It was dark in the room but as Sasuke kept tossing and turning his body into positions to circulate air, the back of his hands changed as a scarlet x faded into view on each one. A wave of pain and fire rolled onto him as he suddenly felt his body react and started getting randomly horny.

'What the fuck is happening? I've never gotten hard like this before..."

He desperately wanted to wake Naruto but his pride wouldn't let him, everything felt so sensitive right now...simply moving his arm against the cushion felt good. He didn't have a choice, his damn boner was starting to get annoying so he snaked his hand down and circled his fingers around the base of his dick before giving himself a tug.

He felt nothing.

Trying again the Uchiha still failed, he was jerking himself roughly but there was no feeling, he couldn't feel his hands. From his right side Naruto was grinning widely at the almost inaudible sounds of frustration leaking from Sasuke's lips.

'Aww poor little insatiable teme. This is my chance.' he thought while putting on a false sleepy demeanor.

"Bastard? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing why?"

"You keep making weird sounds, do you feel ok?"

Naruto placed his hand over his mates forehead gingerly to "feel his temperature" innocently.

"Ugn!"

His smile widened even more as he heard the raven make that soud of repressed arousal.

"Teme...are you hard?" he asked sliding his hand smoothly down Sasuke's body.

The Uchiha arched up to him and moaned softly but deeply.

'Why does it feel this good...I can feel the grooves of his fingers.'

Like it happened with Naruto in the cave Sasuke's body was overly sensitive and he was almost unbearably horny. His blue eyed mate touched him lightly then surprised him by jerking him off fast. Within seconds the raven came with a moan that made the blonde's cock twitch and begin hardening.

'Finally.'

"U-Usuratonkachi...you d-drugged me did-dn't youuu..."

"You were being a prude. Your my mate but you weren't touching me." he growled into Sasuke's neck

Sasuke violently rolled on top of Naruto and ground his hard and wet dick against the vessels thighs. It felt sooooo good, Naruto wanted to go further than this though. He flipped them over so he could sit with Sasuke's dick in front of his and he started jerking them again at the same time. As expected the Uchiha came quickly and was bucking his hips causing his mate to bounce. God he needed it, he wanted to fuck the blonde until he passed out.

"Teme...I can't wait anymore..."

"Me either...I'm going to make you scream louder than this morning dobe."

Sasuke felt his wrist being grabbed and opened his eyes in time to see Naruto open his mouth and suck on his fingers. The fox vessel slathered his fingers with saliva, the feeling of his tongue was almost orgasmic. Then the dobe got off him leaving his soaked fingers in mid air and got on his knees and elbows with his ass sticking up.

"Sasuke..."

The sound of his name broke the trance making him blush slightly and he quickly sat up to finger his mate, starting with his index he started thrusting in and out. He slid in his middle finger and pushed against Naruto's prostate.

"Ah!..Sa-suke...no...more..."

"What?"

"I want you,...just stick it in already!"

"Hn. You asked for it." he smirked

Sasuke pulled his hips back before thrusting into his mate hard and rough, Naruto started pushing against him despite the slight pain.

Every time Sasuke pressed his hips against the blonde his mate mark felt hot and shined a little, it was increasing his pleasure as some type of chakra stimulated him from the inside. He reached around to grab Naruto's member and pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah-ah-ah...Sas-uke-e...harder...please go harder!"

He complied to his mates wishes and pounded him with more force while stroking him faster. The blue eyed boy shot out ribbons of come onto the cushion and panted hard as the horny bastard kept fucking him.  
Sasuke changed the position so Naruto was on his back with his legs bouncing a bit over his shoulders, then he switched angles to slam against that spot that would have the blonde screaming and writhing in pleasure. Slamming even harder into Naruto Sasuke spotted the mate mark above the boys cock and curiously rubbed it.

"NNGHHH! Mother fucker!-S-Sa-su-kee-e- fuck m-e faster! PLEASE f-faster!"

Smirking he sped up as sweat gathered on his body, Naruto groaned deeply as he continued which only turned him on more. When the blonde started twitching around his cock he forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled his head back exposing his throat a bit.

"I want...to see y-your face when you cum. Open your eyes Na-ru-to."

Every section of his name was a harder thrust and he moaned uninhibitedly as he came again. Sasuke came too but didn't halt his movements, the pleasure felt too good, he wanted more of it. Unknowingly he lifted Naruto's hips upward and repositioned himself above the boys ass before letting his cock drop back in with a pressurized push of his hips.

"Sasuke...I-I can't t-take- AGH! this...I'm going to come... Ngh-again if y-you keep fuck-king me so-OHH! D-e-ep!"

As if karma wanted to tease him the water outside of the ship grew with high tide and were choppy. The ship was jolted up and down quickly and with every rise and fall made the two lovers slam together some more with bruising pressure. Sasuke was forced to come up with the ship, but whenever it came down he would ferociously thrust into the blonde harder until he came again. The white fluid was leaking around the edges of his dick and out Naruto's ass. He still kept fucking without any signs of tiredness. For the third time he change the position as he picked up the hoarse blonde and fucked him into the wall mercilessly and rough.

"Sa-sukeeee your still so hard...give it to me more!"

"m-more? More of what? What do you ...want me ...to do." he panted out

"Your c-cock..Ah-Ah...fuck me -t-till the po-Oh!-potion wears o-offff-fuck..."

The blondes desperate voice grated the little self control he had remaining, his eyes widened for half a second before narrowing with a lustful gleam. He gripped Naruto's hips a bit tighter before forcefully kissing the teen and delving his tongue into the others mouth. Naruto groaned against his lips and he thrust into him HARD.

"SASUKEEEE!

He crushed his hips into his mate in bruising thrusts with desperate speed. Naruto had his mouth hanging open as a trail of saliva sneaked past the corner of his lips. He needed release, it was so hot inside the dobe, he needed to cum, the ship was still getting smacked around by waves and the powerful rocking only let him fuck Naruto harder. Neither could get enough oxygen as they panted heavily the blonde unable to control his moans while Sasuke failed to restrain the guttural sounds of arousal from escaping his clenched mouth. The pleasure crashed over him as he finally felt that stirring in his cock.

"Naruto!" he choked out as his orgasm hit.

His mate let out a butchered and moaned version of his name as he orgasmed as well. Sasuke couldn't support them anymore and fell backwards onto the giant cushion with a panting Naruto on top of him.  
They were both light headed from lack of air and drifted to sleep almost instantly. Not before Naruto planted a small peck on his temple and rolling off him though. The waves were still thrashing the ship around but they were too fucking tired to care.

The next morning, or afternoon, the new mates woke up at the same time and took in the others appearance. Naruto's hair was ruffled and sticking up more than usual, he had what looked like dried cum all over his belly and thighs, and to top it all off his mate mark was occasionally letting off light. Sasuke's hair was puffed up in strange angles, his legs were a little sore, his mate mark was acting up like Naruto's, and he had a bruise on his hip. Overall the lovers looked...  
Satisfied as hell.

"C'mon teme we gotta get cleaned up hahahaha they're coming for us today."

"Yeah, I think I saw something to bathe with in one of the small boxes."

Both got up, the blonde slowly due to his hips which made him smirk and went over to the cubes. The large one they already knew had clothes so they went straight to the small one and kneeled as they removed all the contents and started reading the individual notes on them.  
Paint they already knew, the food as well, in a circular tin lidded bowl there was a new note.

"This powder will clean your bodies but be warned it will start to burn you badly as soon as it removes all sweat and dirt, there's plenty of water in the ewer so use the cups to splash it off."

"Those dicks! What the fuck why can't we just take a bath in the new village?!"

"Probably because of the damage we did to their supports."

"Fucking geezers, whatever teme let's get this over with, I'll go first."

"Alright go putting this on and I'll get the cups."

They had to move fast, Naruto quickly opened the wide can and grabbed the applicator to rapidly pat himself down in the light blue sand. It felt tingly but not in a bad way, he applied it everywhere from the neck down, focusing on his arm pits, feet, and where the lovely cum collection was, but everything was covered nonetheless. Sasuke brought the ewer to where he was and was waiting with a cup in each hand to splash Naruto. The powder covering him changed to dark blue as it started stinging.

"Now teme."

Sasuke cleverly poured a cup on each of his shoulders so the water would collect most of the powder as it dripped down the blonde. He quickly refilled the cups and handed them to Naruto who poured it on his hips an thighs as well as his feet. There was still a little bit left between his shoulder blades that felt like death so Sasuke rushed to refill a cup and splash his back for him. With all the acidic sand off he actually felt refreshed, he grabbed a cup and poured water all over his face after lightly tossing some sand on it avoiding his eyes.  
Like his blonde rival Sasuke did the same thing as he pat himself down thoroughly and had Naruto "rinse" him off.

Well now they were clean but had to dry, there weren't really any windows in the ships belly though so it would take a bit of time. Naruto used a meditation jutsu that pulled wind between the planks and used the currents to circle Sasuke and himself. Ok now they were clean and dry so it was time to get dressed.  
Sasuke opened the large box and pulled out the garments that were a bit to elaborate for his tastes. It seemed to combine ninja apparel with that of the teknari, but it was all they had so there wasn't a choice in the matter. Sasuke took the navy set of clothes while giving the orange to Naruto. They got dressed at different parts of the room since they tried to avoid the water puddles and needed to set the whole set of clothing down to put on the damn things on individually. Eventually they both were ready, excluding shoes, with different layers of thin cotton and silk along with hoods and masks comically similar to Kakashi's. They couldn't help checking the other out as each teen let his eyes devour the one standing in front of him, no touching allowed though, they didn't have enough water to clean themselves considering they'd probably go two or three rounds. So the two sighed and kept a distance from each other. Naruto walked to the small box again and picked up the cylinder with paints inside.

"Come on teme help me with this."

They painted each other trying their best to recreate the original markings and succeeded for the most part. Surprisingly Naruto was more artistic than the Uchiha, they looked like teknari people again and it must have been around four or so considering the late wake up and all they'd been doing. Now that they looked decent the ninjas went over to the large box and put on their shoes before walking over to the giant cushion and waiting.

"So what now bastard?"

"Obviously we wait dobe."

"You know we have to meet the chief and all that still, you think this'll be fast?"

"Probably, this whole trip was a delivery after all we're just going to go over there give what we need to give then leave."

"Hmhmhm" the blonde chuckled in his throat

"What?"

"When we get back to Konoha I'm not letting you out of bed for at least three fucking days."

The jinjuriki leaned in and kissed the raven gently before letting his lust out a bit and deepening it. He teased the bastard by sticking his tongue in and out slowly dragging out a throaty groan from the Uchiha. Sasuke punched him lightly with a glare.

"They're probably coming for us soon, control your fucking self for at least until we leave here. No doubt tha-"

A huge menacing creak was heard before the a section of the roof slid back with a quick 'clack'. From above a guy around their age popped out grinning happily.

"Sasuke, Naruto? We're almost here so I was told to let you two out. Are you guys still angry?"

"No, we're fine now." Naruto stated back.

The two boys impressed the teknari teen by jumping out of the ships belly with their back packs through the hole he'd kindly cleared up. They all walked up to the deck of the ship and inwardly gasped at the sight of the third village. It was an actual island on the water with cream colored buildings and amazing waterfalls. They were practically at the port already so they only had to wait about seven minutes before departing from the ship. At the docks was another tek boy, he looked a little jittery an nervous but greeted them politely.

"I-I'm your guide to Chief Umafika, my father c-conducted your loyalty test. Please follow me."

They nodded kindly in return and walked quickly behind the boy through the new town. Everyone stared at them and the little children would openly gawk as if in awe. The trio past by what appeared to be a library and a ton of other buildings with amazing architecture. After about an hour or so of walking they came to a halt at a lake covered in lotuses.

"We have a ferry coming for you shortly, in the meantime let me teach you how to behave in front of our chief. When you arrive, you will first meet the eldest son, greet him by kneeling and looking straight down, when he touches your shoulders rise and do not break eye contact until he speaks then look down and do not glance at him again. Do the same thing with the chief but when you stand up again make sure your ankles touch. Any questions?"

"None whatsoever, thank you for your help...um..."

"Knoqë."

"Ah, well thank you Knoqë."

"You're welcome, I must leave now but I hope you two have a safe journey back home."

The pale purple haired boy jogged off until they couldn't see him anymore though the slight fog. As if on cue a long boat with a flat head appeared and floated gently towards them. The person paddling the boat was covered in cloth and a cloak, they couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Cautiously mounting the floating craft the paddler went backwards. Naruto was sitting close to him while looking curiously at the water, there were black fishes whose fins squiggled funnily as they propelled themselves forwards.

'Where the fuck are we going... I wonder what this chief is like...'

Sasuke grabbed his wrist gently causing him to glance up and his jaw dropped at the strange architecture before him. The arch to enter the building was enormous, behind it he could faintly make out a building with huge stone pillars with the lake leading into it. As the boat got closer the structure grew more breathtaking with the white silken drapes decorating the pillars and the sapphire floors that must have taken ages to carve. The paddler gently stopped the boat and lifted the oar as an indication for them to get off. They stood up bringing their bags along and walked into the half submerged courtyard, cranes serenely fed in the lake and an occasional frog would hop to a lotus. They had never seen a building like this before, it was mystifying and beautiful with all the thin fog and the dim lighting. From behind they heard footsteps and what looked like a spirit walked out towards them. His hair was pure white despite his young age, eyes were navy with pale blue pupils, but what was shocking was the males skin. His skin was black, not the type of getting too much sun but the type that made the night sky jealous, his skin was about the same shade as Sasuke's hair, they looked at him until he spoke up.

"I'm Denaok, the chief's eldest son, I'm also your guide here."

Immediately they knelt and looked down as instructed and heard him hum thoughtfully as he got closer. He placed a hand on their shoulders so they'd stand and he looked at Naruto first. His eyes were unnerving, but the blonde held his gaze until he looked away from him to Sasuke who calmly gazed back at him.

"You are considerate of our customs, for that I thank you, please put on your masks now and if you follow me I'll lead you to the chief."

The two ninjas didn't look at Denaok again even when he was turned around, the passed through another courtyard that seemed to have an amethyst floor, it was also half soaked into the lakes water with animals. As they pressed on through halls and and arches they finally stopped at an enormous double door with steel patterns inscribed on it.

"I will not enter, you will continue through here and please get as close as you can to the front before stopping where the floor changes color, oh please leave your bags as soon as you enter too."

They bowed respectfully which he took as a sign of their own recognition so he did it in return while smiling bemusedly. Sasuke entered through the door first, it didn't make a sound as it swung agape smoothly, Naruto followed him and they unequipped their load at the door after closing it again. Quickly digging through each of their bags, they each found a scroll that Eiji had given them individually. Placing it against their waists thanks to the long cloth wrapped around them, the pushed on. This room wasn't as big as the court yards but was still insanely large, the black marble floor continued on until the darkness stopped as a light blue circle surrounded a large throne like chair, it wasn't facing them.

'What kind of leader is this. He must be extremely powerful to have such strict culture and content people, I bet he's intimidating as hell.' Naruto thought

'To control three villages like this. This man must be incredibly strong.' considered Sasuke

From the chair they heard a snort.

'Huh...'  
'Eh...'

Then it was full on laughter, a laugh that was thunderous but soft at the same time, as the chair turned there was a woman draped elegantly with skin somehow darker then Denaok's. Her long hair was the same snow white though, with eyes to match, this lady had no pupils or anything. They knelt as they had before and waited for her to calm her laughter.

'This is the chief?! What the hell I thought it was a guy!'  
'That clumsy idiot Eiji said the chief was a man!'

At this her laughter returned ten fold and she was having trouble catching her breath.

"Please-haha-please stop thinking about Eiji and those things. Forgive me this must look incredibly rude, I am able to read your thoughts but I am the chief of the teknari, I'm Aüzerykîa."

She touched Naruto first just like her son and touched his face as she looked deep into his eyes, before smiling widely and showing of slightly pointed teeth. Next she went to Sasuke and did the same she wasn't smiling so much as smirking now.

"Naruto your lucky to have this one as a mate."

They both blushed and averted their gaze from her with their legs close together as they stood. She seemed intrigued by this and circled them both in a figure 8 movement.

"Please relax you two I'm not going to bite haha, thank you for taking this so seriously but most of my guests know that I'm not so formal unlike my son. I don't know where I went wrong with that boy he has a staff up his ass 24/7 unfortunately. You may look at me, I will not be offended, tell the truth I want to look at you both since your so different from my people. Sasuke especially, your eyes are so dark! It's pretty amazing."

She kept analyzing them like a kid would a new toy which was a bit annoying she stopped as she heard their thoughts.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you but you're both new to me that's all. Well anyway have you successfully brought your message my carriers?" she stated as she sat gracefully back in the chair.

"We have, each of us has a scroll from lord Eiji about the alliances he is offering for you." Sasuke stated seriously

"Ah! Wonderful present them please."

The pair took out their cargo and gently handed each into the waiting hands of Aüzerykîa. She opened Naruto's first and seriously read the contents, she read Sasuke's in the same manner and when she finished she smiled brightly again.

"Say what you will about Eiji being a clutz or a carefree idiot but he always comes through all the way with his friends. Come on you two follow me, it's about time you get paid don't you agree?"

They walked behind the leader of the teknari and grabbed their bags as they walked out the door through a series of hallways. The three made their way up what had to be the steepest set of stairs known to man and then they were in a room filled with gold and precious items. They stood at the entrance in awe at the amazing display of wealth in front of them. The tribe leader grabbed two bags about a foot in size and filled them with gold coins ups to the top before sealing them. She kindly handed one to each with a slight bow before grinning widely and speaking.

"I'm aware you will give this to your village's leader so I'm allowing you each to take a single item of your choice from here. Accept this as my deepest gratitude."

Sasuke moved into the room slowly scanning the room for anything that interested him. In the back, hidden behind a box overflowing with jewels and necklaces there was a white cloth that caught his attention. Walking over it turned out to be a katana, the sheath was white with a black serpent decorating it, the sword underneath was black like his eyes. He picked it up and walked back to Aüzerykîa, kneeling before her he gave the chief I the teknari his most sincere thank you.

"You chose well Uchiha, gold doesn't appeal to you does it?"

Next Naruto, the blonde didn't seem to find anything that caught his eyes. Turning towards the female leader he lowered his gaze slightly before asking.

"I'm thankful for your offer and all this is wonderful but I don't seem to see anything that will suit me. Would you suggest anything?"

The woman frowned a bit before walking up to him and peering into his eyes deeply, he could tell she was going through his mind. When she stepped back again it was to turn around and grab a rolled parchment with a red string tying it. She opened the paper to show him, on it was some kind of red symbol.

"This will help you channel the chakra of the Kyuubi, it will boost your power by strengthening the demon inside you. If you wish I can place this seal on your skin." she smiled

"Thank you so much, your being overly generous with us."

"Oh nonsense! You two have been through a lot in these past days I'm sure. Alright Naruto if you don't mind turning around, I will place the symbol on the back of your neck."

He removed his hood and did as she asked, after hearing her whisper a few things the new tattoo like symbol was on his body.

"Alright! It's about time you guys head home and rest."


	23. Chapter 23

Note: This chapter is the super fluffy ending to don't fight me, and I mean _fluffy._

* * *

Chapter 23: No rushing

Sasuke and Naruto left Aüzerykîa's domain after being allowed to put on their own clothes back on and bid the leader a kind farewell. They walked through the village exchanging smiles and glances with the teknari, the two made it back to the peer where the ship was waiting for them. The pair of ninjas traveled about two more days back to the original village and actually made friends with the Teknari on the oversized boat.

After and extra day of bidding farewell to the geezers and Rai on the first village they had traveled to, Rai and the same group came with them back to the shore of the beach. Nakita and Jiryuu gave them hugs as the got off the boats and wished them luck on going home after cleaning the paint off for them with some special type of wet towel. Rai of course gave them a bear hug which they were a little less than eager to receive, his wife was actually with him this time and knelt to them formally. Sasuke liked her a whole hell of a lot better than her husband thats for sure.

The pair trekked through the cave again and Naruto laughed when they passed the rocks the potion situation happened at which made Sasuke go red when they saw the white marks on them. They went back through the creek thanking heaven for their sandals so they didn't have to deal with the sharp rocks. The spiders were there when they went back into the dark tunnel and led them down where they needed to go. After exiting the cave they kept walking until the spot on the river where they camped out at before and they slept with Sasuke keeping watch. The trip continued past Eiji's mansion which they chose to avoid as they snuck past. After going through all the forest and down the mountain they finally made it back to Konoha.

The exhausted pair walked into the village and up to Tsunade's office where they turned in the immense payment that made her smirk. Now she'd probably go buy sake or something like that, she let them leave without much of a hassle. From there they went to their individual houses to unpack and get some well deserved sleep.

Sasuke walked towards his house, after crossing the small pond and tossing the stone back in he walked to the door and unlocked it. The scent of his own home calmed him and he went upstairs lethargically to unpack, his new katana was lied on the bed as he pulled all the weapons out of the bag and returned them to their rightful places. He took his clothes out next and set them apart to wash including what he had on aside from his boxers. After putting away the bag and sleeping roll in his closet the raven collapsed onto his bed and fell into the depths of a nap.

Naruto split up from Sasuke and went home to unpack and did the same things as the raven, however as he took his clothes down to wash he passed a mirror and noticed the crystal around his neck was black.

'Oh crap we never traded back! Whatever I have an excuse to go over there now.' he thought with a smirk

He continued to place his clothes in the wash but he turned back to his room and got dressed before walking out the door. As he walked through the village Sakura ran into him and hugged him briefly.

"Naruto you're back! How'd the mission go?"

"It went well Sakura-chan, I'm actually heading over to Sasuke's right now."

"Alright, Naruto let's meet up for ramen later, ne? We have a lot to talk abou-"

"Sakura-san!"

Sai came running up to the pinkette and threw an arm around her as a greeting hug.

"Hey Naruto, back from your mission already?"

"Yeah Sai, hey not to be rude or anything but are you two...together?"

"Hahaha like I said we have a lot to talk about, you better hurry off to Sasuke's I'll see you around Naruto!" Sakura called while walking off with Sai

That shook him a little bit to see those two together, but he had something bigger on his mind at the moment and proceeded to the Uchiha's home. Eventually he saw the navy roof tiles glinting in the afternoon sun and sped up his steps to reach the light blue house. He crossed the pond and went up to the door, fixing his hair and headband a bit he knocked on the door and waited. It was about three minutes after that, that Sasuke appeared at the door in sweatpants. He opened his eyes a bit wider at the blonde's unexpected arrival but he stepped aside to allow him in.

"What're you doing here dobe?" he asked closing the door

"I never traded back pendants with you."

Smirking the Uchiha got closer "Is that the only reason?"

"Well we didn't touch each other on the way back either."

Sasuke smiled, he had planned this out, first was to make the jinjuriki needy then he would trap him and actually have gentle sex the boy instead of the mind blowing carnal fucks they'd shared so far. The raven grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs, once there he walked them to his bedroom with calm eyes watching Naruto's motions.

He kissed his mate softly and slowly walked him to the bed where he carefully made him sit. His leg was between the vessels and he would occasionally rub it against the boys thighs gently. Naruto's tongue flicked out to taste his bottom lip which made him open his mouth and bring his own muscle into the kiss to coax out his mates tongue past his teeth.

Nothing could stop what Sasuke was about to do to Naruto right now.

The raven slid his hands under the fox vessels shirt and memorized the texture of his tan skin. Naruto had his hands in Sasuke's hair to apply soothing motions into his scalp which felt pretty nice. The raven pulled away from his warm mouth to lay trails of scattered kisses all over his face and neck. The purrs rolled over him smoothly as he enjoyed his lovers ministrations. Only pausing his consistent kissing to remove his mates shirt, the Uchiha came down to lap at his neck which strengthened the purrs.

He gripped the black eyed teen and rolled them over to straddled Sasuke. The raven arched up to him as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his curse mark over and over.

"Dobe...ngh-I'm going to make love to you today."

"Teme -hehe I was wondering why you were moving so slow.."

He rubbed his hands all over his mates chest while trailing kisses down his body and stopping at the sweatpants elastic band. Smiling he lowered the Uchiha's pants exposing his boxers which he palmed making the raven groan.

Sasuke flipped them again and took off his pants leaving the boxers before crawling back on top of his blonde and stripping him to his boxers too. He went back to the fox vessels mouth and traced his lips with his tongue before delving back in to tangle his muscle with his purring lover's.

'I'm not touching your neck why are you reacting like this?' he pondered amusedly for a second.

Naruto was already hard, as was Sasuke, and he wanted his mate to touch him so he bucked a little. This made the bastard smirk against his mouth as he snaked a hand to his crotch and started stroking him through his boxers unbearably sluggish. Bucking again he pulled away from his mate panting heavily.

"Sasu-ke...get on with it please."

"I'm at my limit too dobe."

The Uchiha got rid of their boxers and threw them in god knows what direction. Looking at Naruto with those dangerously mysterious eyes he lowered his face to the blondes cock and licked him from base to tip.

"Ahhh...S-Sasuke.."

He smirked as he took the head into his mouth and did everything imaginable with his tongue. Naruto gripped the sheets as he rolled his hips in a slow rhythm against Sasuke's hot wet mouth. The bastard fucking moaned around his dick as he took him deep into his throat sending vibrations to shock him deep. Bobbing his head without rythm, going fast then slow, randomly moaning, it was driving Naruto crazy.

"Sas-suke...I-I'm so-Ngh!...c-clo-ohhh-close..."

Naturally Sasuke chose that instant to release him with an evil smirk that he had to admit was kinda sexy.

"Not yet dobe, I'm gonna make you cum without touching you."

'Sounds good to me teme, lets see what you got. But first a little revenge' Naruto thought mischievously.

Sitting up into the confused ravens lap he put his hands on bare shoulders firmly and came to lick his mates curse mark. Hearing Sasuke's breath hitch encouraged him as he applied suction to the tarnished skin grating on the bastards will to be slow today.

"Naruto..." he breathed

The jinjuriki continued his ministrations while getting his hands sneakily lower to rub the ravens mate mark and jerk him off at the same time.

"Urk! N-Narutooo...I-I'm not-hah- gonna last if you keep th-this uh..up.."

When he started grinding their hard cocks together the Uchiha leaned on him making him fall back onto the bed. Sasuke held his hand in front of his face as he went down to his naval to kiss his own mate mark. Taking the hint he took his fingers into his mouth and teased him by making the most sensual sounds possible while slicking up his digits. Not that they were forced considering the pleasure his mate mark was inflicting on him.

The raven pulled his drenched fingers out of his mouth with a plop and kissed him again while inserting one inside of him and moving it around carefully. It felt so good, he was groaning into his mouth when he slid in his middle finger, but the son of a bitch was purposely ignoring his prostate making him moan in frustration. He pulled away.

"Sasuke teme, c'mon..."

"I don't want to hurt you, just be patient dobe."

Sasuke slid in a third and continued while he was getting more turned on by the second, it was getting painful. He thrust his hips and thanked god for the raven not stopping him. Four fingers were inside him, sliding in and out smoothly and slow driving him absolutely insane. After what seemed like hours of sexual torture Sasuke finally removed his fingers from his hole.

"You ready Naruto?"

"It's about time bastard."

Smirking at his mates frustration he messed with him even more by rubbing his cock between the blondes thighs to grind against his dick.

"Sasukeeee...God damn it I swear I will fucking rape you if you keep teasing me!"

" Hn. Stupid usuratonkachi, you can't rape someone wanting to have sex with you."

He finally stopped the sensual grinding and positioned his head at Naruto's entrance, due to the precum and prepping he had done lube wasn't necessary. He slid in smoothly with a roll of his hips and entered the blonde.

"Oh god finally!"

Picking up his horny mates legs he tossed them over his shoulders and placed a kiss on the head of his dick before thrusting in gently. He slowly dragged his cock out and would re-enter with more force. Impaling his moron in a constant rhythm making the blonde squirm and arch despite the slow speed.

"How's it feel Naruto." he said sexily

"Sasuke...so g-good...don't st-stop..."

The raven began trying to switch angles to find his prostate but took his sweet time in doing so, he was teasing him even fucking more!

'This is bullshit! What the fuck are you thinking teme!'

After a minute the Uchiha at last made contact with that one orgasmic spot that sent waves of pleasure shooting up his spine. His back was arching as a reflex to the ecstasy and it made the bastards dick go in a bit deeper. He couldn't wrap his legs around his lover due to the position so he started moving around causing Sasuke to stop moving out of concern which gave him the opening he needed to flip them. Now on top he looked down at his glaring mate with a slight blush.  
He lifted his hips and lowered them on the hard awaiting cock that filled him up so damn well, the Uchiha's annoyance melted as pleasure took effect on him.

"Ngh!-Naruto...yeah...k-keep riding me..y-you're so t-tight..."

He started coming down harder, his vision was stained with white dots when Sasuke's head hit his spot dead on with intense pressure. The long cock slid into him with wet sounds and the slap of skin contact with enough heat to drive him crazy. The pleasure...the pressure...everything felt amazing, he couldn't get enough of it and the way Sasuke was groaning made his own dick twitch in anticipation. He sped up and started bouncing on the long dick that relentlessly stabbed him making see stars and moan, then he froze his movements, Sasuke had stopped thrusting up to him and was looking at him with that weird gaze again that was a little mixed with desire.

"Naruto."

"What's w-wrong Sasuke?"

"I love you."

The blonde froze up at the unexpected declaration which let him regain his position on top of the red faced teen. Sasuke brought him back with a hard thrust as the boys wide eyes suddenly shut while he let out an uninhibited moan. He kept thrusting at the same pace while his mate let off broken groans and monosyllabic noises that turned him on even more.

"Sasuke...please...please g-go faster...go in harder."

He complied as his restraints melted down and he gave a hard thrust against Naruto's prostates before pounding him over and over with animalistic force.

"AAHH!- y-ye— Oh fuck! S-Sa-su-ke...K-keep g-going it f-feels -NGH!- soooo f-fucking good!"

He kept ramming into his mate, pulling out entirely before forcefully slamming back in with deadly precision to hit the blondes spot head on. He started moaning too from the tightness and heat his mate was giving him. The way Naruto constricted around his cock was downright sinful. His shaft felt hot and wet thanks to his lover, whenever he pulled himself out the jinjuriki would greedily drag him back quickly and smoothly with a pressure that was trying to milk his cum from him in the most lascivious way possible.

"NGH! Sa-sukeee..I'm g-gonna-AH! I'm a-about to - Oh god yes...c-cum.."

"M-me too Naruto...together-cum with me..."

Thrusting impossibly faster he felt his sexually insatiable mate tense up entirely as he arched against him, he couldn't handle the tightness. When warmth clamped around his thrusting dick his hips were thrown into a series of spasms as his head was thrown back.

"Naruto!"  
"Sasuke!"

He collapsed next to his mate and panted along side him, the blonde touched his face while whispering breathlessly.

"I love you too Sasuke."

His eyes shot open at those words.

"Say it again Naruto."

"I love you."

The smile that grew on his face at that moment was unstoppable. Sasuke's stomach was filled with warm butterflies at Naruto's words, his whole body felt relaxed beside his mate as he reached over and hugged him happily. He buried his nose into the jinjuriki's neck to memorize his slightly citric scent and felt himself be hugged tightly back.

"Naruto I fucking love you so much..." he murmured before passing out.

The two laid there enveloped in the others arms as night began falling. There was still a lot to face, they had to come out to the village eventually which wouldn't be easy, but right now all that mattered was that they were mates. No matter what kind of crap they'd have to deal with in the future they'd support each other. Granted there were a ton of fights in store as well but despite the rivalry, the couple was going to stay together from here on out, as equals, rivals, and most importantly as sex hungry mates.

* * *

Authors note: Honestly you don't have to read this, but I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read this whole thing, I'm extremely grateful and if you left a comment know that you have brightened my day unbelievably. Again thank you so much for reading my first Fanfiction for sasunaru, I'm hoping that you like the story and I really am grateful for you're time.

Lots of love,

-J


End file.
